


Against All Odds, We Found Each Other Again

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Severus Snape, Fluff, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Pregnant Severus Snape, Protective Remus Lupin, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Lives, Top Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 48,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Severus wasn't sure what to expect when Remus Lupin accepted the DADA position at Hogwarts, but it wasn't this. As much as he hates to admit it, the school boy attraction he has for the werewolf, is still very much there. Remus had lost hope that he would ever be with Severus, but a certain turn of events has thrust the two men together in what could only be described as fate. But when the demons of Severus' past come back up, can they keep their relationship a secret, and can they protect their unborn child from the clutches of the Death Eaters?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Comments: 285
Kudos: 546





	1. The Day We Met (Again)

It wasn’t supposed to end up like this. 

Severus was lying in another man’s bed, completely naked, and wrapped in a pair of strong, hairy arms. Sunlight was streaming through the window, casting strange shadows around the room. He knew it must be very late in the morning for the sun to already be this high, and that he had probably missed breakfast. 

Oh well. At least it was Sunday. 

The man beside him let out a muffled snort, and his arms tightened around Severus’ skinny frame. Rough lips lazily kissed his neck, and fingers trailed along his back. 

“Morning, Severus.” He yawned. 

The Slytherin gritted his teeth. “Lupin.” He said, mildly annoyed with himself for allowing this to happen. 

“Ah. Back to last name base now, are we?” he lifted his arms above his head and let out a low groan as he stretched. 

He squeezed his eyes shut trying to recall how he got in this situation. Remus had came to Severus’ classroom, with a complaint about how he treated the students, and how he had unfairly taken away house points from Gryffindor. 

Of course he told the wolf to go shove it, and the argument had escalated quite quickly. Somehow, it brought up long buried memories from his past, and they had gotten into a fight. Severus had slapped him square across the face after a particular cutting remark Lupin had made, and Remus had responded by grabbing the collar of his shirt and slamming him against the wall. 

Maybe it was all the pent up rage Severus had harboured over the years, or maybe it was simply the climax of a long repressed attraction he had for Remus. Whatever the case, when Remus began to kiss him, Severus didn’t pull away. Instead, he had hooked his legs around the wolf’s waist, and gripped Lupin’s hair so tightly he was surprised he didn’t pull any of it out. 

They had made it to Remus’ bedroom without too much of a fuss. Severus had been thrown onto the bed, and a lust filled werewolf had nearly torn the clothes straight off of him. The Slytherin remembered feeling a little ashamed when his naked body was on display, but soon his worries were chased away when Remus made a game of kissing and biting every inch of skin that showed. Surprisingly, he had been very gentle in preparing him, and then taking his time to fuck Severus, making him moan and beg until the both of them reached the end. 

It was a complete mistake on Severus’ part. He hadn’t the time to involve himself in a physical relationship with another person. His work for Dumbledore was too important, and he was jeopardizing his mission by indulging in such activities. 

Severus secured the bed sheets around himself and sat up, sparing a quick glance in Remus’ direction. He would never admit this to anyone, but he had been pleasantly surprised at how . . . giving . . . the Gryfindor could be. He shuffled around Lupin’s quarters searching for his clothes. He was all too aware of the werewolf’s hazel eyes observing his every move. 

“You could stay, you know.” Remus offered, watching with mild amusement as Severus nearly tripped while putting his pants back on. 

“No thank you.” He said curtly, shrugging on his shirt. 

“Well,” Remus swung his legs out of bed, letting the blankets fall away and stood completely naked in the middle of the bedroom. “My door is always open to you Severus, anytime you want.” 

Severus glared. “This was a one time thing, so don’t get used to it.” 

The corners of Remus’ mouth twitched. He crossed the room over to Severus, and was now standing right in front of him. “Oh I don’t think I’d ever get used to it. It would be as exciting as it was the first time.” He said softly. 

“You . . . ” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ugh, look, you and I will _never_ do this again. Is that clear?” 

“Well I don’t see why not,” Remus whispered, running his hand down Severus’ side. “We’re two consenting adults, who's to say that we’re not allowed?” He leaned a little closer, breath hot against Severus’ neck. 

Severus ignored the warm tingly feeling he felt in his groin. He placed a hand on Remus’ chest, admiring how smooth it felt. “Remus, it was . . . nice, I’ll admit that, but I really can’t do this, especially not with you.” 

“Hmm,” Remus took hold of Severus’ hand and placed a chaste kiss on the knuckles. If he had been insulted, he didn’t show it. Instead, he said with a sigh. “The person who wins your heart will be so lucky.” 

Severus jerked his hand back. “You’re insufferable, do you know that?” 

Remus only let out a low laugh. “It’s been said before. Perhaps you’re right, maybe now is not the time. I do believe a shower is calling to me.” he started off in the direction of the bathrooms, but turned to take one last look at the potions professor. His eyes took him up and down, and he smiled before turning away again. “See you soon, Severus.” 

Before he knew it, the potions professor had thrown the nearest thing he grabbed at Lupin, which happened to be one of his boots, and made his escape out of his apartment, with Remus’ gentle laughter chasing him all the way. 

. . . 

As it turns out, teaching was completely out of the question for him today. 

Severus had tried hard not to think about a certain someone, but he found his mind constantly drifting back to the shape of his body, and the handsome ruggedness of his face. And by the third class rolled by, Severus had given up teaching completely, and had them catching up on homework, or doing textbook reading and questions. The students seemed to sense something was off with the professor, and mostly left him alone besides the occasional question about the reading and the work. 

When he found himself thinking of Lupin’s face between his pale legs slicked with sweat for the fifth time that day, Severus had to pinch himself so hard on his arm that a sizeable bruise formed not long after. 

This just wouldn’t do. 

Merlin, he had made a horrible mistake. He knew, he _knew_ this would happen if he allowed himself to get close to Remus! Instead, he had ignored every bit of self preservation he had and threw himself back into the werewolf’s arms. 

Oh yes, this had happened before. 

Severus and Remus were . . . sort of a thing, back in their time as students at Hogwarts. He recalled many moments when they studied together in the Library, or shared lunch together at Hogsmeade. But as all good things in Severus’ life turn out, the thing they had came to a swift end after the Shrieking Shack incident. 

Remus being a werewolf had been one of the biggest shocks in his life. But surprisingly, it wasn’t the reason that Severus had ended the relationship the first time. 

. . . 

_ “No, Sev, I’m begging you. Please don’t leave me! It’s . . . It’s because I’m a monster, isn’t it? Because I hurt you? ” _

_ “I don’t bloody care about that!” Severus cried. “What I care about is the fact that you still refuse to acknowledge that Black tried to **kill** me! You still take their side over mine, you always have.” _

_ “Severus, you know I can’t choose between you and them, they’re my best friends. . .” _

_ “I’m not asking you to choose! I would never do that, I know how important your friends are to you. And believe me when I say it’s not the werewolf thing. Do I wish you told me your secret beforehand, yes. But do I understand why you didn’t? Of course I do!” Severus roughly wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand. _

_He never really cried. He hadn’t cried when his father called him a nasty little queer and beat him to a pulp, he hadn’t cried when he fell of his broom the first day and everyone laughed at him instead of helping him. But something in him was finally breaking, and he felt so utterly alone. _

_ “Well then if it’s not that, then what is it?” Remus whispered. _

_ “Are you even listening to me? Every single time Black and Potter push me around, bully me, humiliate me, you do **nothing**. You just stand there, and do nothing to help me. You’re a bloody coward Remus Lupin, and why you were placed in Gryffindor is beyond me!” _

_ They stared at each other in silence for a long while. _

_ “Severus, I . . .” he faltered, the words dying on his lips. _

_ “You said you loved me.” Severus whispered. “But I don’t understand, If you really loved me, why couldn’t you bring yourself to tell your friends off?” _

_ Something flashed in Remus’ hazel eyes. It was fear and shame. It was the same look that Lily got whenever people caught her speaking to Severus, right before she started to ignore him. _

_ “I know why.” Severus’ voice cracked. “You were ashamed of me, weren't you? You were ashamed to be with the greasy git from the dungeons. The poor, half-blooded, Slytherin.” _

_ Remus couldn’t answer him, and Severus walked away_. 

. . . 

And Severus never really talked to him after that. After graduation, he didn’t see Remus until a few months ago, when he had accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts. 15 years later and Remus was still as handsome as ever, perhaps a little grayer and a little more worn, but he was still the same old Remus Lupin. 

But here’s the funny thing that Severus couldn’t quite figure out. He wasn’t sure if he missed being in a relationship, or he missed being with _him_. It was . . . wonderful, what they shared. Often times Severus felt so lucky for simply being alive at the same time as Remus. 

And Severus wasn’t going to lie, the sex was incredible. Maybe Remus was right. There was nothing wrong with two adults having sex, maybe it was time to bury the hatchet and move past what had happened all those years ago. 

So after classes were over, he found himself outside of Lupin’s classroom, hovering nervously by the door. He knocked once, and almost immediately came his reply. 

“Come in, Professor Snape.” 

At least Remus used his title instead of his name. Though, he couldn’t shake the feeling that this was little more than a business transaction as he walked up to Remus’ desk. 

Lupin looked up from grading his papers, and motioned for Severus to sit down. 

“I . . . would rather stand for this.” 

“Of course, Severus.” Remus suddenly looked a bit nervous, as if he was waiting for the worst possible outcome. 

“I haven't forgotten what happened between us when we were students,” Severus clasped his hands together to hide the slight tremor. “And I would be an absolute fool if I just hopped right back in bed, so to speak, with you. I do enjoy your company, Remus, I won’t deny that. But I need to make a few things clear if we are to keep doing this.” 

“Alright, sure. If that makes you feel more comfortable with this, then by all means.” Remus nodded. 

Severus took a deep breath before continuing. “We are _not_ together. We’re not friends, we’re not anything but two colleagues that indulge in pleasant activities with each other. And if word gets out about this, which it won't because you will not tell _anyone_ about this little . . . development of ours, I will skin you and hang your fur coat in my office.” Severus finished, crossing his arms over his chest. The threat came out a little weak, but he was proud of himself for making his point. 

“If that’s how you want it to be, then.” Remus said carefully, setting down his quill and looking up at Severus with an ever patient expression of acceptance. 

“That’s how I want it to be.” He affirmed. 

Remus stood up, towering over Severus. He was an average height, but compared with Severus, he was super tall. A skittish sort of anticipation fluttered in his chest, and he nervously glanced at the door behind him, as if judging how long it would take to make his escape. But Remus did nothing but place two large hands on Severus’ narrow shoulders. His touch was soft, and he drew Severus in for a quick kiss. 

Bang. 

They kissed again. The next kiss was the kind that breaks open the sky. It stole Severus’ breath and then gave it back. It showed him that every other kiss in his life, no matter how few, had been wrong. Severus realized that he would never have enough. Remus’ hands were everywhere, up his back and over his arms, and suddenly Remus was kissing him harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need that Severus had never known before. 

And when they broke apart, they were gasping. Severus felt as if he had been running, his heart was hammering, and his face flushed red. Remus looked equally out of breath and they stood there, panting, waiting for the other person to say something. 

“So . . .” Severus stuffed his hands in his pockets, and ducked his head, letting his raven hair fall like a curtain to cover his face. It was an old trick he often used, to hide what he was truly feeling from other people. 

“So why don’t we take this to your room this time?” Remus offered, tucking Severus’ hair behind his ear, and smiled like what could only be described as ‘wolfishly.’ 

It didn’t take long for Severus to make his decision, in fact, it was made instantly, with an ardent ‘yes’. 

And this was how it continued over the course of a few weeks. But somewhere along the line, it seemed as if both men had quite forgotten that it was a strictly sex relationship, and an awkward sort of courtship had blossomed between them. 

Lately, Remus had been acting disgustingly sweet towards him. Severus had been trying to convince himself that it was just meaningless sex, but who was he fooling? He begrudgingly admitted that their . . . relationship, or whatever it was had evolved to something more than just shameless rutting. 

This revelation had occurred to him the day he found a bouquet of flowers on his office desk, a box of chocolate, and a scrawled note that simply read: _ I know you well enough by now to realize your hatred for flowers is merely one of your many faces you like to put on, and that deep down inside, and there is a romantic sap hidden behind the ever sour person you like to pretend to be._

On closer inspection, the box of chocolate had once held two layers. He and Remus pretended that there was only one sheet of sweets, even though they both knew that Remus had eaten the top layer presumably right after he had bought them. 

After that incident, they began to take long walks in the morning between classes around the courtyard and nearby the lake, pointing out random things they thought looked nice, or making idle comments about the weather patterns for the week. 

And somehow, _somehow_ Remus’ hand would end up curled around his, and they would walk like that, in broad daylight, not a care in the world. Of course, they were careful not to let any students or other professors catch them like this. 

Though there was often a sense of calmness, right before the storm broke out. 

It happened during dinner. Severus was seated with the rest of the professors at the head table, in a foul mood. Remus sat beside him, and was attempting to make him smile by drawing vulgar things in his mashed potatoes with his fork. 

It had been a particularly bad day. He had woken up nauseas, and he must have slept funny because his back was incredibly sore. In class, Neville had blown up another cauldron _again_ and Severus was just generally at his wits end with all the stupid fucking children he had to teach. 

He had been waiting for this delicious roast if lamb all day, it was one of his favourite foods. But now . . . looking at it . . . he wasn’t very hungry anymore. He knew he had to eat, if only to give him energy for the night he and Remus had planned, but he just didn’t feel up to it. 

Perhaps he would try something else other than meat. He scooped some roasted spinach and potatoes onto his plate, and took a tentative bite. The potatoes were fine, but as soon as he bit into the spinach, he spat it out onto his plate. His stomach heaved, and Severus knew if he didn’t get out of here _right now_ he would puke, in front of everyone. 

He clamped a hand over his mouth, and stood up. Chair scraping harshly on the floor, he wasted no time in fleeing from the Great Hall. He was all too aware of Minerva calling after him, asking if he needed any assistance, but he ignored her. 

He ran all the way down to the dungeons before a swell of nausea overtook him, and he collapsed against the wall, waiting for the world around him to stop spinning. He let out a low moan and sank to the cold floor, taking in deep breaths in hopes it would help settle his flip flopping stomach. 

He would _not_ puke here. He forbade it. 

Severus gripped the wall and heaved himself back to his feet, shuffling back to his quarters, head pounding and heart beating nervously. What in Merlin’s name was wrong with him? His first thought was that his food had been poisoned, but that was impossible, there were wards and spells to protect against that sort of thing. 

He felt bile rising in the back of his throat, and fought to keep it down. Unfortunately, it was a losing battle, and he retched up his dinner, the sour smell of stomach acid and half digested food assaulted his nose. He puked for some time, praying to whatever god was out there that no one would find him retching in the middle of the hall. 

But when were the gods ever on his side? 

“Severus, are you alright?” 

He glanced behind him, and saw Remus hovering a few feet away, his brow scrunched up in worry. As soon as Severus had flown from the Great Hall, he had followed him to make sure he was okay. 

Severus let out a low groan and turned away, cheeks heating in embarrassment. “Look away Lupin,” he begged. “I’m hideous.” 

Remus placed a hand on his back and rubbed in soothing motions. He waited until Severus was done puking up his dinner before vanishing it away. Severus could sense the aura of concern that was rippling off of him in waves. 

“Before you ask,” he shuddered, leaning into Remus’ warm embrace. “No, I don’t want to go to the medic wing, I just want to head back to my room and sleep whatever this is off.” Severus let out a defeated sigh. 

“Alright, but if it gets worse, I’m taking you straight to Madam Pompfrey. Understood?” 

Severus nodded mutely, and allowed himself to be brought to bed and tucked in. He felt Remus’ warm lips press gently on his forehead and reluctantly relaxed. 

“Sleep well, Sev.” 

. . . 

The sickness never really got better. Instead, it began to strike randomly, and often ended with Severus in a nearby bathroom spitting up whatever he had eaten earlier. But despite being unable to keep most foods down, he found himself gaining a bit of weight. He was still quite lean, but his face had a healthier flush and his cheeks were certainly more prominent. Not to mention there was a strange fluttering in his stomach, almost as if something was moving around. 

Now Severus was not a stupid man. When the nausea, back aches, and the cravings didn’t go away, he found himself heading down to have a chat with Madam Pompfrey, hand resting uneasily on his stomach. 

And her scan only confirmed what Severus had been suspecting. 

“You’re pregnant! Congratulations Severus, I had no idea you were seeing anyone, let alone that you’re a male bearer.” She happily exclaimed. “Bout a month along, I reckon. Everything seems pretty healthy, but I have a store of prenatal potions that I want you to take every few days just in case.” 

The rest of her words seemed to blur together, and all this information was going completely over his head. There was a steady ringing sound in his ears, and he felt his breathing grow quicker and shallow. Pregnant. It was one thing just guessing, but to have it right here in front of him was another thing entirely. 

And oh sweet Merlin. What the fuck was he going to tell Remus?


	2. The Most Difficult Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus confesses to Remus and startling news shocks the Wizarding World.

If there was one thing that Remus Lupin regretted more than anything else in his life, it was losing Severus. Sometimes he wondered what might have happened if he actually had the guts to stand up to his friends and tell them off, but he found it was a waste of time to linger on memories from the past, and wishing for what might have been. No, Remus preferred to live in the present, and use the mistakes he made as guidance, instead of wallowing in self pity. So when Dumbledore offered him the job as the DADA professor, he had jumped at it, if only for the chance he and Severus could make amends. 

The first time Remus saw him again, he was surprised at the change Severus had gone through. He had lost that willowy look he had in his youth, his hair was sleek and shiny and done up in a messy bun. His nose was still quite prominent, but Severus wore it just fine. He had lost that awkward, twitchy walk of his and moved with confidence that Remus had never seen before. 

In the Great Hall, a few days before the students were due to return to the school, Remus had walked right up to him and extended his hand to the potions professor. 

Severus had regarded him for a moment or two, his murky eyes were flicking from Remus’ face to his scarred hand. Finally, after a bit of hesitation, he took it, and said a quiet greeting before returning his attention back to his meal. 

It was a small step in the right direction. 

He had been in love with Severus for a long while. At first, he tried to convince himself otherwise, that it was a simple school boy crush, but Merlin, it was so much more than that! Severus haunted his dreams at night, and when Remus had nothing but his own company the image of Severus filled him with nothing but bliss. When he finally got a chance to call him his own, he had lost him, due to his own cowardice and blindness to the actions of his friends. 

What if, what if, what if. 

Those two words had been chasing him for nearly 15 years. But he had his feet planted to the earth now. He stopped running from it, and wouldn’t start again. 

So when he kissed Severus for the first time in a long while, it felt as if he had come home. He made a vow to himself, then and there, that he wouldn't lose him ever again. Severus, of course, was a little nervous when they started to see each other more often, and Remus didn’t blame him. But even if it took a lifetime, Remus would show him that there was nothing to be afraid of. 

The night they made love for the first time, he was all too aware of the scars that marred Severus’ back, and the dark mark that stuck out like a sore thumb on his left wrist. There were deep slashes over it, as if Severus had taken a knife and tried to cut it off of his skin. 

He made sure to take extra care with him, though the wolf inside was clamouring to flip him over and mark him as his then and there. The morning after, he had wanted nothing more for Severus to stay, but he knew if he was going to gain his trust again, that it would have to be done on Severus’ terms and at his own pace. 

When Severus met him at his office later, he had feared the worst. That the bond they used to share had been too badly broken, and there was no way they could repair it. So he had steeled himself for a second rejection, but what Severus said made him burst with joy. 

He would get another chance. And Remus was not going to screw it up this time. 

. . . 

Severus walked down the halls of Hogwarts, unsure of exactly where he was going. He had a basket of potions and tonics in his hand, given to him by Madam Pompfrey. He left the medic wing immediately after swearing her to utmost secrecy. 

He glared at every student he passed that had the audacity to stare at him. His neck prickled, and the hair on his arms stood on end and he sniped at them to bugger off and mind their own bloody business. He was being paranoid, he knew that, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that they _knew_. It was impossible, even if they had the brains to learn legilimency his mental shields were well secured, and there was no getting past them. 

He had to tell Remus, he knew that. But a particularly nasty part of him was whispering in his ear. 

_ Just deal with the problem, and the werewolf will never know_. 

Severus might be a sour faced git, but even he had the moral sense that not telling the wolf was a bad move. Secrets usually never worked well in relationships, they always had a way to rear their ugly heads and cause fractures and splits that would never properly heal. 

And as much as he was constantly annoyed by Remus’ presence, he couldn’t deny that it was nice to have someone to curl up against each and every night. Despite his reputation, deep down inside Severus liked to be cuddled, and he would take that secret to his grave. 

But the question remains, would Remus stay with him after hearing this, or would he run? Severus would like to believe he would be supportive and stand up to his responsibilities, but a part of him worried that Remus wouldn’t be able to do it. 

Severus chewed on his nails, nerves completely shot. He only stopped when he tasted blood, and he had to force himself to remove his fingers from his mouth. 

If they were . . . keeping . . . the spawn, he would have to put up with nine months of zero alcohol, and zero cigarettes. And that was going to be _hell_ for him. He had been smoking since third year, and had made no plans to stop himself anytime soon. But now, it seems, the universe really had it out for him. 

Severus sank into his worn armchair in his office with a suffering sigh. Having children of his own has always been an impossibility in his life. With being a Death Eater, part of the Order, and Dumbledore’s spy, he was nearly always in danger. Raising children in that type of environment would be disastrous, and if there was one thing Severus swore never to be, it was to be exactly like his father. 

In short, was utterly terrified. Afraid that he would hate his own child, that he would beat them like his father did to him. Rationally, he knew he would _never_ lay a hand on his child in the way his father had, but for some reason he was still scared. 

Unfortunately, he had never stopped to consider getting pregnant was even a possibility for him. Yes, he knew some wizards carried a unique magical gene that allowed for that sort of thing, but he had always figured it was only in the pure-blooded families. 

But his mother had been a pure blood. So it makes sense she might have passed down that genetic to him. 

He gripped his hair at the roots and groaned. Merlin, he was so stupid! 

His traitorous mind kept drifting back to the morally ambiguous solution that seemed like the easiest way out of this problem. Severus was unsure where he stood on the subject. He had always thought it was not his place to make a decision on that since he was not a female, and therefore would never need to make that choice, but as it turns out, he was completely wrong. 

So now what should he do? 

He _has_ to tell Remus, there was no way around that. But after that he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Well, he knew what logically should happen and what needed to be done. Severus, despite hating most children he meets, always wanted one for himself. Yes, kids were annoying, loud, and obnoxious, but if it was his own it would be different, somehow. 

He sucked in a deep breath, and pulled out some essays that needed marking. He would tell the wolf tonight, and from there they will make a decision. Together. It was just as much of Remus’ right, as it was his. 

. . . 

“Hey, ‘Mione, has Snape been acting strange these past few days?” Harry said curiously, as the three laid sprawled out in front of the fire place in the Gryfindor common room. Hermione glanced up from the novel she was reading and peered at him for a moment. 

“He _has_ been acting a little oddly, now that you mention it.” Her brows furrowed, and she set her book on the floor beside her. 

“I wonder what it could be . . .” Harry mused. “I’ve never seen him this way before.” 

“Oh, he’s probably just sick, or something! No need to get your knickers in a twist.” Ron piped up, unwrapping one of the chocolates he had bought on their trip to Hogsmeade a few weeks ago. “I’m sure he’ll be the same old sour bat in no time.” 

“A little uncharacteristic for him, don’t you think?” Hermione nudged Ron with a slight smile, and held out a waiting, open palm. 

Ron sighed deeply, looking between the chocolate truffle and Hermione before handing it over to her, which she happily popped in her mouth with a quick thanks. 

“Well, sure, but everyone gets sick from time to time.” He rummaged through his honeydukes bag, searching for another chocolate. “Even Snape. Blimey, Hermione, I think you’ve eaten my last candy!” 

“Oh, relax,” She huffed, rolling her eyes. “ If it means that much to you, I’ll buy you a new one next time we go.” She propped her book open and went back to reading. 

“I’m not upset about it, I just hadn’t realized I had eaten that many!” His eyes rounded and he clutched his stomach. “Harry, you don’t think I should go on a diet, do you?” 

Harry tossed a sofa pillow at him with a laugh. “You’re fine, you dolt! Just don’t sick up tonight like last time you ate too much.” 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Hermione set her book down again with a startling _thump_. 

“Speaking off gaining weight . . . have you noticed that Snape is eating more than he usually does?” 

“Bloody hell, woman, are we still on that topic?” Ron groaned, rolling over on his back. 

“Not really, I mean, I don’t usually stare at the Professors while they’re eating. That’s a little weird.” Harry teased. 

“Well, we’ve already established you to be the _least_ observant person in Hogwarts, so I didn’t expect you to know! I was merely talking to myself.” She said with a bit of frustration. “And the way he ran from the Great Hall the other day, he looked like he was going to puke.” 

“Like I said,” Ron sighed. “He’s probably got the stomach flu or something like that.” 

“Yes, but normally, people get a _decrease_ in appetite when that happens, not an _increase_!” She pressed. 

“Alright, you have a point.” Ron admitted. “But I don’t understand, you say he’s too sick to eat and puking, but you also say he’s eating more. It’s hurting my brain.” 

“Well, whatever it is, we should keep an eye on him.” Hermione tapped her fingers against the wooden floor. “It doesn’t make sense . . . unless . . .” She trailed off, gears turning in her mind. 

“Unless what?” Harry glanced at her, confused. 

“I don’t have a solid idea yet, but I may have a feeling what it could be. It’s so far fetched it’s nearly impossible to even think of! Sit tight, Harry, I need to do some research before I say something stupid that I’d regret.” He got to her feet, and grabbed her bag off the neighbouring chair. 

“Oi, where you off too?” Ron called after her. 

“The library, I need to check something out.” And with that, she disappeared out the door, gone in an instant. 

Ron glared at Harry.“Well now you’ve done it! You’ve riled her all up about this and now she can’t leave it alone!” He scowled. 

“How is it my fault she took off? She always goes to the library, this isn’t anything new.” 

“Well, yeah, but I needed her to look over my charms assignment! Who's going to do it now?” 

Harry extended his hand. “Give it here, let me see what I can do.” 

. . . 

Remus sensed something was off with his lover, but he couldn’t tell what is was. He smelled of healing potions and tonics, so he must have seen Madam Pompfrey at some point today. They sat in Snape’s sitting room, Severus was reading, and Remus was simply having a cup of tea before tucking into bed. 

He kept glancing over at the potions professor out of the corner of his eye. He sat, hunched over, eyes distant. Every few minutes, he flipped a page, but Remus doubted he was actually reading anything and retaining it. 

There was something off with his scent, it had been for about a week now, but Remus thought it odd to bring it up. His wolf whined and whimpered inside. He knew something was troubling Severus, and felt helpless, knowing that he might snap at him if he asked. 

But here was his lover, so obviously stressed about something, and Remus was damned if he let this continue any longer. 

“Sev,” He broke the silence, keeping his voice soft. “Are you alright?” 

His dark eyes glanced up from his book and on Remus. He tucked his hair behind his ears, and that's when Remus noticed his sore, cracked fingernails. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” He said quickly. 

Knowing this was a battle he would lose if he continued, Remus merely nodded, and sipped quietly at his tea. He watched as Severus shifted with discomfort. He seemed to _want_ to tell him, but was nervous to do so. 

“When you’re ready, you will tell me.” Remus simply said. 

And that’s when the dam broke. 

Severus lower lip began to quiver dangerously. His eyes were shining with emotion Remus had never seen before. He set his tea cup on the table in front of him with a _clank_ and quickly sat beside his lover, swiftly taking his hand. 

“Come now, It’s alright love, it can’t be that bad, can it?” He soothed. 

“You mangy dog!” Severus spat. “This was all your fault-” he choked out. He clamped a hand over his mouth, shoulders shuddering. “You damn idiot, you damn fucking idiot.” 

Remus let him hurl insult after insult. Luckily, he had thick skin, and knew Severus didn’t really mean most of the things he said. He waited patiently for him to be done, before drawing him in his embrace. 

“Remus, I-” He faltered. “I need to tell you something.” He sat curled up against Remus, and held his breath. Lupin waited for him patiently, knowing that whatever it was, wouldn’t be the end of the world. Part of him wondered if Severus was leaving him, but he quickly ruled that out. If he was, he wouldn’t be currently snuggled up against him. 

Then, came two words that stole the air out of his lungs. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Time stopped. He stared down at Severus, who looked about ready to die, with a blank look. It took an embarrassingly long time before Remus could get a sound from his frozen lips. And what he said, was far from eloquent. 

“What?” his voice was an octave higher than it usually was. 

“You heard me, I won’t repeat myself again.” 

Pregnant. 

Severus was expecting a pup. 

_His_ pup, to be exact. 

Severus . . .” he whispered. “This is wonderful!” 

“On what planet is this wonderful, Remus? Do you forget who I am? _What_ I am? Do you not realize that this has painted a massive target on my back?” Severus was ranting now, and he stood up, and began to pace around. 

“Er, yes. That does pose a bit of an issue.” Remus rubbed the back of his neck. “But I want you to know, I’ll be with you every single step of the way. No matter what.” 

“You daft furball!” Severus buried his face in his hands. “This is a huge fucking problem! I can’t be _pregnant_ do you understand this? I just wanted to let you know because it was the right thing to do before-” 

Remus looked at him sharply. “Do what, Severus?” He said slowly. 

Severus stopped, and glanced at him with fearful eyes. “There’s no other choice.” His voice broke. “There’s no way out of this and I don’t know what else I can do.” 

“Severus, I’m begging you. Please, don’t do that.” Remus was standing now, and frantically took his hands in his own. “There is always another way, we just have to find it!” 

“This is no life for a baby,” Severus squeezed his eyes shut. “You know that.” 

No. No, Severus was right. It wasn’t. He sucked in a deep breath, and curled his fist, pressing it to his mouth. He was going to lose his child. His mind raced, thinking about every single possibility, but kept drawing a blank. 

“I . . . will support you in whatever you choose, Severus.” Remus said slowly, tears burning his eyes. “Just know that if it comes down to it, I will still love you no matter what. And I want you to be _safe_ above all else. You’re my mate, and I will do anything to protect you. But that being said, this is our child we are talking about. We also now have a duty to keep it from harm as well. So now we must consider, is it better to have it not born, or risk having it.” 

Severus sniffed, and rubbed his temples. “I . . . I know it isn’t logical, but . . . I want to have it. If it means we have to give it up, or I die, I want my child to at least have a shot at life, instead of snuffing it out before it happens. Believe me when I say this, it was one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make, and I pity people everywhere who struggle with the same question.” 

He leaned against Remus, his head barely above his shoulder and hid his face in his shirt. Remus wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

“I’m proud of you, you know that?” 

“Why?” he whispered. 

“Because you’re one of the bravest men I know.” 

. . . 

The next morning, Severus made his way up the winding stairs to Dumbledore’s office. His best chance of surviving this, was to tell the old man. After all, as much as Dumbledore is an annoyance to have around, it’s always better to have him on your side. 

This was probably going to be one of the most embarrassing talks he ever had with the Headmaster. He stood outside his door for a long moment, unsure of whether to knock or just let himself in. However, the door sung inward, as if Dumbledore had been expecting him. 

Severus walked in, and smoothed his hands over his robes. “Hello, Headmaster. I have some things I wished to discuss with you.” 

The normal twinkle in his eyes were gone, and he wore a grave expression, making him look older and more fragile. 

“Good morning Severus, or at least I wish it was a good morning.” He was holding the _Daily Prophet_ in his hand. The paper was crupled, as if it had been balled up in frustration, then smoothed out as if they thought better of it. ‘Sit,” he gestured to the armchair beside his desk. “I have something I wish to discuss with you as well.” 

Was it possible Dumbledore already knew? He willed his expression to remain passive as he sat, and waited for the headmaster to go first. 

“You haven't happened to have read the _Prophet_ this morning, have you my dear boy?” 

“. . . no,” He leaned forward. “I have not.” 

“Well, it’s best you do.” He handed the paper to Severus, who took it with shaking hands. He waited for a moment, before flipping the newspaper over. His heart nearly stopped when he read the headline. 

**ESCAPE FROM AZKABAN, BLACK IS ON THE LOOSE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens. Whew! Can't believe I got this done in time. So, I'm hosting a talley down below, and I need your guys' help to choose. The next chapter will be up in a few days, and Severus gets his first scan from Pompfrey. **Please comment the colour red for just a single baby or green for twins! (Use emoji's or pictures)** Thanks as always to my wonderful readers, this story wouldn't be possible without you!
> 
> **VOTE HAS ENDED**


	3. Secrets Have Consequences. . .

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats better than one. . .two!

So, Sirius Black has escaped. Severus stared down at the paper, eyes scanning every word, becoming more nervous by the minute. Of course he didn’t show it, he was a pro at keeping his emotions in check, except when it came to his foolish not-boyfriend, Remus. 

He swallowed, hand resting unconsciously on his stomach, something that did not go unnoticed by Dumbledore. His situation had just became infinitely more difficult. Severus couldn’t leave Hogwarts, not while that murderous traitor would come after Lily’s son. 

Annoyingly, Black had always stuck to his claimant that he was innocent. Something Severus wasn’t sure about. It always bugged him that Sirius had betrayed his closest friend, something about it seemed . . . odd. However, if Black could lead him to a fully transformed werewolf when he was 16 as a ‘prank’ maybe him turning on James wasn’t so far fetched. 

He had no love for the man himself, but the thought of Black rotting away in Azkaban as an innocent man made his stomach churn uncomfortably. Part of him thought it was a fitting end for him after all those years of torment, but another, respectable, part of him, disagreed. Lucius’ tales of the prison before he was released by the Ministry was enough to make a grown man shudder and cry for his mum. 

“Severus,” Dumbledore raised a hairy eyebrow at him and he snapped back into reality. “You wished to discuss something with me, yes?” 

He knew if he told Albus he was pregnant, he would be sent away from Hogwarts for his and Remus’ protection. But news of Sirius breaking out of Azkaban and was searching for Harry Potter changed _everything_. He drummed his fingers on the wooden arms of his chair, torn between a rock and a hard place. 

If he stayed, he was jeopardizing his unborn child, Remus, and himself. But, he would ensure Harry’s protection if he did so. He had made a vow to Lily’s grave to always watch over that dunder-headed boy, a task that has proven grievous beyond measure. If he left, there was a definite higher chance at his child's survival, but Harry's lowered drastically. Even if he left, there was no way he could return to Hogwarts with his child, and that meant never seeing Harry ever again until he was killed by He Who Must Not Be Named, or the Dark Lord’s defeat. 

Severus thought long and hard, occasionally glancing back up at Dumbledore. Finally, he made his choice. 

“Actually, Albus . . .” He hesitated. “It does not need to be discussed at the current moment. I believe there are more pressing matters than my petty concerns for the time being.” 

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, his hands folded and peered at Severus for quite sometime from behind his half-moon spectacles. “Very well. Would you like to stay for a spot of tea then?” He offered, eyes sparking with familiar shine. “I just got a loose leaf tea of Jasmine Dragon Oolong that I am dying to try.” 

“I’m sorry, Headmaster, but I’m afraid I’ll have to take a rain check. I need to prepare for tomorrow’s lessons. It can prove to be a rather difficult potion to brew for the students, and I’d like to try a new method in teaching them.” 

“Oh, and Severus?” 

The Slytherin raised his eyebrows. 

“I would appreciate you telling Remus about the rescheduled staff meeting when you see him. I’m putting up the list tonight, but with the full moon being tomorrow, I doubt he’d have a chance to see it.” 

“And what makes you think I would see Lupin? I hardly know the man, and don’t often make a priority of talking to him if I can avoid it.” Snape sneered. 

“My mistake then, I could have sworn you two were on friendly terms.” Albus tipped his head to the side. 

“We’re just work colleagues . . .acquaintances. . . nothing more.” 

He said his goodbyes and made his escape. He enjoyed tea as the next british person did, however, the thought of Jasmine seemed to tie his stomach in knots, and he preferred to keep his respectable reputation by not hurling it up on Dumbledore’s desk. 

When he got back to his apartment, he found a bunch of boxes littering the floor, all labeled _Remus_. It looked like the wolf was unpacking his meager belongings. His coat hung on the rack outside the door, there was a new collection of books he most certainly did not own littering the bookshelf, and a water pitcher in the shape of a fish that gurgled and blew bubbles sitting on the small kitchen table. He most definitely did not buy that. 

The offending person stuck his head outside the bathroom door, dripping wet, towel around his waist, toothbrush in his mouth and gave Severus a sheepish grin. 

“Hullo.” He gave a slight wave and disappeared for a moment and Severus could hear running water and a quick gargle, before Remus returned “Where were you off too so early in the morning?” 

Severus pushed the nearest box away from him with his foot. “So you’re moving in, I see. If you must know I was with Dumbledore. And before you ask, he does not yet know about our current situation.” 

“Ah. I see. Keeping it on the down low, are we?” 

Severus threw him a sharp look. “Of course. At least for now.” 

“Well soon I think our secret is going to get out soon. After all, you’re almost two months along now. You’ve even started to show!” 

“Yay,” Severus deadpanned. “I’m getting fat.” Personally, Severus thought he was a little big for only a month and a half, but he let it slide. What did he know about pregnancies? The thought made him nervous all of a sudden, and he vaguely wondered if he should pick up some light reading on the subject. 

“You’re anything but fat, Severus.” Remus chuckled. “You could stand to gain some weight anyways. You’re too skinny for your own good.” 

“Merlin, you sound just like Poppy.” Severus rolled his eyes. “I’m fine, truly I am.” 

He watched as Remus picked through his belongings and began to set them around the small apartment, humming softly as he did so. Sirius Black had once been his friend, and if anyone deserved to know about his resurface it was Remus. But how exactly should he go about this? Or, as the school was bound to be buzzing with the news already, he could wait until Remus found out the news himself. 

But that would be needlessly cruel. “By the way,” He cleared his throat. “The staff meeting was rescheduled to tonight at seven instead of tomorrow so you could make it.” Severus said “No doubt it’s to discuss the recent turn of events.” 

Remus stilled his shelving, hands pausing, book held mid air. His back was turned to Severus, so he couldn’t see what the wolf was thinking about. There was a moment of silence, before he nodded gravely. 

“Yes. I was wondering if you had read it in the papers this morning. Frankly, I just didn’t know how to bring it up to you. You can be . . . a bit touchy with the subject of Sirius Black.” 

“I am _not_ touchy.” Severus snapped angrily. “That . . .that man, is a . . . is a tyrant!” He spat. 

Remus turned and Severus could see the genuine pain in his crinkled eyes. Guilt tugged at his chest, and he heaved a sigh. “I apologize. I know he was a . . .close _friend_ of yours.” He gritted his teeth. 

“Yes, I once called him that. Now? I’m not so sure.” Remus said awkwardly. 

“Don’t play dumb, I know you think he’s innocent.” Severus sat with a huff on the couch. 

Remus raised an eyebrow. “And you never wondered that, either?” 

Damn. The fucker had him there. Severus shrugged, picking at a loose fibre on the arm of the couch. “Innocent or not, I will always hate him. Nothing will change that.” 

“You have every right to hate him. I did for a long while after learning what he did to you when I . . .” He pursed his lips and looked away, ashamed with himself. “I never did say sorry, did I Severus?” 

“What, for trying to eat me? You apologized for that quite profusely If I recall.” He muttered. 

“No, not that.” Remus whispered. “For never being there for you when I was younger. For letting James and Sirius do all sorts of nasty-” 

“Enough.” Severus said sternly. “_Enough_. What’s done is done, please, let's just try to move past it together. I can’t . . . I can’t keep being stuck in the past with you. If this is going to work, we have to move forward. Otherwise, this thing we have will just break again.” 

Remus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

Severus reached out and grasped Remus’ hand, squeezing it gently. “C’mon, you idiot. Go get dressed. Classes are starting in about an hour. You’re coming with me later to get the baby scried, aren’t you?” 

He rolled his eyes when Remus knelt in front of Severus, and placed a kiss on his slightly swollen belly. “Of course! Hm,” He mumbled against the bump. “I can’t wait to meet you, pup. I wonder if your a boy or a girl. Though I think it’s still a little early to tell.” He glanced up and said. “You know we really should be thinking of names.” 

Normally, Severus would just scoff and say something snipey. He hated the idea of picking out names. It sounded very tedious and needlessly stressful. He went to shove Remus away, however. . . The sight of Remus nearly naked, glistening with water from the shower, on his knees caused his lower area to tingle. 

“Remus . . .” Severus whispered. The wolf must have recognized the ardent look in the Slytherins eyes. “Could you possibly-” 

Luckily, he didn’t need to finish for Remus to get the hint. And if they were late for breakfast, well, it wasn’t the end of the world. 

. . . 

Orange and black decorations littered Hogwarts. Enchanted paper bats flapped around the ceilings, and spooky shadow puppets were starting to play the annual harmless tricks on the students and teachers. Halloween was approaching swiftly, and Hermione could hardly believe school started almost two months ago. 

It went by far too quick for her taste. 

Hogwarts was her home away from home, she was truly happy here, and would do anything for the school to like her too. However, what she meant for the school to like her, she didn’t mean the students. She meant the very building itself. She had read somewhere that when this place was built, the founders casted a very tricky spell on the building. It would reflect the general populaces mood, and could be boosted by simply speaking to it, therefore boosting morale. 

She made sure to always respectful when she took things out of the library and handled doors and such. Most would call it a superstition, but she really believed that Hogwarts helped her with locating things _because_ she was nice to it. 

It made good use when in the library. Sometimes she would walk around, just feeling the spines of the books. Stopping only when she felt a particular urge of importance. And whatever that book was she took it, checked it out, and it often gained her extra points on assignments or just generally some interesting facts. 

So when she found herself being ‘pulled’ between shelves, she didn’t question it. Instead, she was curious as to what Hogwarts was trying to show her this time. Hermione passed hundreds of books, manuscripts, and novels until she came to a particularly dusty section. Wedged between one of the shelves and the stone wall, she pulled out an old leather bound book with the inscription _The Historical Facts on Male Bearers and their Genetic Differences_.” 

“Male bearers?” She muttered, flipping through the crackly yellowed pages with mild interest. “Very interesting indeed . . .” 

But why would the school even want her to know this? What purpose did it serve? Well, all knowledge was useful, so she might as well get reading. She sat in the library all through lunch, reading up on wizard pregnancies. 

_ ‘Few and far between, male pregnancies are said to be a part of ancient magic lost long before Hogwarts, and even the Wizarding World itself, was founded. The earliest source of this phenomenon happening was done in ancient carvings on stone walls deep underground, before the time of Ancient Egypt and Greece. Magic, it itself, is very unpredictable in its raw form, therefore one can not be sure if this was a trait magical humans always had, or it was given by some unknown higher power. Other sources seem to accept the latter, as there is an ancient Arabic story: Ammon and Khnurn, involving a pagan god giving two lovers the child they so desperately prayed for. It is speculated the trait of male pregnancies past down the lines starting with the first two men, and spreading all through the earth. Though rare, cases have been located far between each other. The last known recorded case of a male birth was in Japan in 1947._’ 

The more she thought about it, the more her mind wandered to a certain professor. In which, a few days ago, she had seen walking outside gathering herbs that grew around the lake. A gust of wind had caused his robes to flatten around him, and what she thought to be an odd bunched up section, reminded her of something not unlike a pregnant belly in the first few months. It would explain his nausea spells, the amount of food he’d been eating, and the constant flush to his face. 

Still, it was just speculation. She had no hard evidence, and wasn’t sure she really wanted any. What went on in the professor's life was his own business, and why the school chose to share this information with her was anyone’s guess. 

Still, the thought did make her quietly snigger to herself. She didn’t see Snape as the motherly type, and saw more than a few headaches in his foreseeable future. That being said, she was awfully curious as to who the father was. 

She shut the book, coughing at the cloud of dust it spewed from its pages, and set it carefully back on the shelf with the others. She wasn’t going to say anything to Harry and Ron quite yet, as there was no point. And she was sure that information would reveal itself soon enough if it were even true. 

. . . 

“Alright, settle down, You will cease your endless chattering at once!” Severus called his class to order. He sneered at the children for good measure before summoning ingredients on the students desks. 

”To brew the Elixir of Calm Mind, prepare your ingredients and follow the recipe with exact precision or risk an uncertain outcome. This potion is often used by Seers and Prophets, to help clear their mind if they have had a particularly stressful day and find it difficult to do so on their own. You will find your instructions already written on the black board behind me. 

Beware, it may sound easy, but mind potions can be incredibly difficult if not prepared for adequately. When you are finished, it should resemble liquid starlight. Silver, shimmery, very pretty. If you have black sludge, a common mistake that is often made, you will have to start over from scratch, as it is extremely toxic if it gets onto your skin. So please grab a pair of dragon hide boots and gloves before starting” 

Severus checked his watch. 

“You have fifty minutes. A competent potion maker could get two potions done, if not three, in that time frame, so if you make a mistake you might have a chance to redo it. Alright, pair up and begin!” 

The professor made his rounds around the class, pointing out flaws and giving hints to those who were having a difficult time preparing. When he came to Longbottom’s cauldron, the boy had somehow turned it a garish orange, and it hadn’t even been fifteen minutes. 

“Neville.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “What the _fuck_is this?” 

The class sniggered, some alarmed, others greatly amused at the use of the professors vulgar language. The Slytherins leaned forward, as if expecting Snape to take away house points, while the Gryfindor’s cringed and braced themselves for the worst. 

Neville shifted uncomfortably. “I . . .I don’t know sir. Sorry, sir, I’ll do it over, I swear!” 

The poor boy looked a mess, his face was as red as a tomato, and his entire body was trembling ever so slightly. Severus wasn’t up for this today. He wasn’t even sure how the idiot managed to get it orange, he didn’t even think it was even possible. 

Severus simply vanished the failed potion entirely, and summoned a new one. “Answer me honestly, do you want to remain in my class?” 

“Er-” 

“Now, Longbottom! Yes or No?” 

“Yes sir,” He gulped, blonde hair falling in front of his face. “I do. I want to be a Herbologist, Professor.” 

“You are not an idiot, Neville. So I can not grasp why you do so poorly! Here, if it helps, let me read you the instructions while you follow them.” 

He waited until the boy was done doing his fish out of water expression and was ready before starting. They worked quietly and methodically, Severus stressing the words out longer at some points to make sure Neville got it all before continuing. 

By the time they were done, most of the students had completed theres, bottled it and labeled it, and had them on Severus’ desk for marking. So he dismissed the class before turning his attention back to Longbottom just as he was adding the last ingredient. It bubbled, turning from a dull pewter grey to a silvery sheen. 

“Good.” Severus said, after inspecting it closely. “Near perfect. The Dream Blossom could have been crushed a bit more, but other than that, it’s adequate. Bottle it up.” he then, after a bit of hesitation added, “And a point for Gryffindor for excellent listening skills. You may go.” He said, after realizing that the rest of the class had already filed out when the class ended. 

As Severus turned, his arm knocked into a cauldron that a student had neglected to clean up, and it spilled over the side and thick sludge sloshed down his robe. Without thinking, the professor quickly vanished his robes and the entire mess before it could do any real damage to him. 

That's when he realized that Neville was looking at him with rounded eyes. Severus was wearing a pair of black pants and a grey sweater, nothing unusual except for the fact that his stomach was quite obvious and anyone with a brain could put two and two together. 

He grabbed the boys shoulder and all but dragged him into the store room. Once they were out of sight, he turned towards Neville who had gone deathly pale and was shaking in his boots. Severus imagined his own face was white as ash and they stared at each other, unsure of what to say. 

“Professor, I-” the boy began but Severus held up a hand. 

“Do not speak of this. Do you understand, Neville? I cannot stress how _important_ it is for you not to say anything!” 

“I won't tell a single soul, Professor Snape, I swear to Merlin I won't.” He promised. 

Severus was a little skeptical at first, but he knew Neville long enough to determine that he was no liar. 

He let out a frustrated sigh, and rubbed his face tiredly. “Leave, now.” 

Neville didn’t need to be told twice. He only stopped once to look back at Snape, who was looking very worn and stressed, and he felt a twinge of sympathy for the dour man. As he walked from class back to his dorms, he thought of something that might help him out. 

. . . 

“You ready?” Madam Pompfrey asked gently. 

Severus was seated on the bed in the private room in the medical wing. Remus sat beside him, gripping his hand tightly. 

“Will we be able to tell the gender yet?” Remus questioned. 

“Well, It’s a little early for that just yet, but in a few weeks we’ll be able to figure it out.” She raised her wand and aimed it at Severus’ stomach. Both men stiffened slightly at the sight, but she was quick to murmur the spell and pocket her wand. 

A bright shimmer began to twinkle around his midsection, and Severus watched, fascinated, as the ultrasound slowly started to depict the womb. A faint fluttering sound filled the air, and immediately, Severus recognized it to be the baby’s heartbeat. 

“It looks like everythings healthy and developing right . . . let’s just move a little to the side and - oh. Oh my.” Poppy’s mouth opened a little, she cleared her throat and continued. “It seems we have a bit of surprise gentlemen.” 

Severus shared a look of mild panic with Remus. The wolf’s grip tightened around his hand, and they both glanced at Poppy, who, was smiling from ear to ear. 

“What is it?” Remus demanded. 

“Congratulations, my dears. It’s twins!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, do NOT get used to these daily updates! This chapter was a bit rushed, and I'm not entirely happy with it, but hey, it needed to be done. Don't worry, the plot will be picking up in the next part! Also, we are doing another vote as to what the genders will be for the babies. **Please comment blue for two boys, pink for two girls, or orange for both boy and girl!** Thank you :)
> 
> **VOTING HAS ENDED**


	4. Of Monsters and Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visit with an old friend turns into something else entirely.

“I’m staying, Remus.” 

The dungeons were dark and quiet. There was only once source of light, and it was coming from the candle Severus was holding. He sat, just outside the bars of one of the holding cells, while fixing his stubborn wolf with a stern glare. 

It had been a recurring argument between the two men as to if Severus should be staying down in the dungeons while the transformation took over Remus’ body. He had argued that the wolf needed to pick up his and the babies scent if they were going to do this long term. Remus had denied, saying his wolf already knew them to be ‘pack’. 

It was a stalemate then, both men shooting daggers at one another with their eyes. Severus knew Remus couldn’t actually force him to leave, but he had threatened he would go straight to Dumbledore and let him in on their little secret if Severus stayed. 

If he wasn’t so annoyed, Severus would be quite proud of that ultimatum. Remus would have made an excellent Slytherin. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You will go back upstairs, and you will wait in our apartment until I return. Please, I don’t . . . I don’t trust myself just yet.” Remus snorted. 

“You have my Wolfsbane potion coursing through your system.” Severus pointed out icily. “If you don’t trust yourself, at least trust my work!” 

“Severus, we do not have the _time_ to argue this! Please, please, I am begging you. I can’t bear the thought of losing-” His body gave a spasm, and he groaned in pain. The claws were beginning to burst from his fingertips. “I have nightmares about that nearly every night. Waking up, after a full moon, with your body on the floor-” He shuddered, and let out a low wail. Severus could hear his ribs beginning to snap, and fur sprout out along the ridge of his spine. 

He hated seeing Remus like this. He wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms until the moon came up, but he knew he couldn’t. It was a risk neither of them wanted to take, and Severus knew that Remus was right to fear what he might do. 

So he wished him goodnight, and climbed his way up the stairs and to his apartment. It had been a few weeks since the scrying with Poppy, and he still could hardly wrap his mind on the idea of having _twins_. The universe really was trying to fuck him over. 

There had been no news of Sirius Black, however, that didn’t mean he wasn’t out there. He had to deduct points from Slytherin a few days back because Draco opened his big mouth and had jeered at the Potter boy. 

_”I’m surprised the chosen one isn’t hunting down Sirius Black for revenge!”_

Harry had no idea about the truth on who Black was to his family, and what he was responsible for. Dumbledore thought it cruel to tell him, and Severus agreed. Unfortunately, now Potter was sticking his nose in places it didn't belong, and Severus was sure the truth would come out sooner or later. It always does. 

He could hear Remus cries of agony, and it damn near shattered his heart. He couldn’t help but worry about if his kids would have the lycanthrope sickness like their father. There was a chance, Poppy had told them, however slim, that it might happen. Severus didn’t want to have his kids cursed like that. Of course he’d love them no matter what, but it was something no one wished on anyone. Luckily, the Wolfsbane potion allowed the werewolves to keep their minds intact, so it offered some consolation. 

He sat in his living room, a cup of tea beside him and a book open on his lap. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t relax knowing Remus was down in that cold, dark place all by himself. Severus was alone with his own thoughts, and that was never a good thing. 

_”I won't tell a single soul, Professor, I swear to Merlin I won't!”_

Longbottom’s voice still echoed in his ears, and he flinched, despite there not being a reason to do so. Did he believe the boy? He wasn’t quite sure. There had been no lie in his eyes when he told Severus that, but perhaps he had changed his mind. 

A flap of wings by his window caught his attention, and he looked to find one of the Malfoy’s owls perching on the windowsill. He smiled to himself as he gave Edmon some owl treats and took the letter from his talons. 

Lucius had always been a good friend to him, even when they were students. Every year for his birthday since he was thirteen, Lucius invited him out to dinner and gave him a present and a kiss on the cheek. 

There was a funny story behind the kiss. 

When Severus first came to Hogwarts as an eleven year old boy, he had a vague sensation that he wasn’t quite normal. While the rest of the boys his age were doing stupid things to try and get girls attention, he wasn’t. And when he met Lucius Malfoy the first thought that came to his mind was ‘Woah, he’s really pretty.’ 

It wasn't until puberty hit at around twelve years old that he found out he wanted to kiss him. The only problem was, he was not a very sociable person. So, on Valentines day, he had written a cheesy little poem something along the lines of _Roses are red, pollen makes me sneeze, when I’m around you, I get weak in my knees. Be my Valentine._ And when he had a chance to talk to Lucius alone, he had given it to him. 

Obviously, Lucius had laughed at him, thinking it was a joke. 

And that was the first time Severus had cried in front of someone other than his mum and his best friend Lily. 

Looking back at it now, it was horrendously funny, but at the moment, it had been the end of the fucking world.

When Lucius realized it was not a joke, and that Severus had meant it, he had given him a hug saying he was flattered but Severues was a little young for him. And then Severus had said something truly stupid along the lines of _”So when I’m thirteen, then, will you kiss me?”_ and Lucius laughed again and said of course he would. 

Lets just say, that for his birthday ever since then, Lucius had upheld his promise, and there wasn’t a time where it wasn’t brought up at least once during Christmas or New Years. 

He hadn’t talked to Lucius since the last Death Eater meeting, and was curious about what the pureblood had to say. 

Severus settled himself back into his favourite armchair and read the elegant script with mild interest. It seems Lucius wants to meet up for afternoon tea this Sunday. Odd, since Lucius is an avid coffee drinker, but perhaps he was just using the phrase as an excuse to catch up. 

He had just finished writing his response when there was a knock on his door. The wards he had set around the apartment told him it was just Albus Dumbledore, so he called at him to come in. 

“Albus,” He nodded. “Please, come in. I have to say I wasn’t expecting you this late.” 

“Well I was just taking a stroll, and was near you, so I thought I might pop in for a visit.” Albus smiled, sitting on the chair across from him and reached for the plate of chocolates Remus always had kept out. “Oh, may I?” 

Severus waved dismissively, knowing the old coot was up to something. He leaned forward as to not draw attention to his stomach and said. “Let's stop pretending this was an unplanned visit, shall we? What do you need.” 

“You got me,” His eyes twinkled merrily. “Why can’t I ever just visit you to have a chat?” 

“Because you know I hate meaningless conversation.” Severus said blandly. 

“Very well. I admit, I just came by to check on a few things with you, if that’s alright?” 

“Of course.” Severus tied the letter around Edmon and sent him off in a flurry of feathers. 

“I’m worried about you, my boy.” Dumbledore popped the chocolate in his mouth with a satisfied sigh. “You’ve hardly been yourself. And I must admit, I have noticed you coming and going from the medical wing more often than usual." 

“Simply dropping off orders and picking up supplies. Nothing more.” Severus muttered, itching for the cigarette he knew he couldn’t have. 

“You’ve been eating more-” 

“Is that a fucking crime?” He snapped. 

Albus cringed at the vulgar word. “Of course not.” He cleared his throat. “I’m just curious as to what has brought about these changes.” 

_His bloody hormones, that’s what!_

Of course, he didn’t say that. Albus still had no clue he was even pregnant. 

Severus drummed his fingers on the side of his chair. “If you must know,” he shifted awkwardly. “I’ve been seeing someone. For a few months now, and things have been . . . stressful, I'll admit, but it's good. It’s more than good, actually, things have been going great.” 

Pure joy lit up his eyes like a Christmas tree. “How wonderful!” he clasped his hands together. 

“It is.” He muttered, unsure of why he admitted it, but he felt as if he needed to tell _someone._

The Headmaster’s eyes twinkled merrily. "May I ask who it is?" 

“Er, no one that you know." Severus lied smoothly "Just some bloke I met, that's all." 

Albus nodded. "So I would be right in assuming you are gay? Or perhaps something else then?" 

"Well I don’t bloody advertise it, but yes, I . . .er, I am gay.” Severus was a little embarrassed, but relieved at the same time. It was good to tell someone, all this secrecy had been weighing him down ever since the entire damn fiasco started. 

The old man winked. “Neither do I.” 

Severus groaned, and put his face in his hands. “Dumbledore, if that’s everything, I have some essays in need of marking.” 

“Of course, my boy, you’ve sated my curiosity quite enough for the time being.” he chuckled, standing up, and brushing stray crumbs off his chest. Severus didn’t even know when they were from. He gritted his teeth in annoyance as they fell on his floors. 

“Nice talking to you Albus.” Severus escorted him out, thankful for once he visited. He normally went to bed earlier, but he found it difficult to sleep now without Remus. He let out a deep sigh and sat himself at the kitchen table and stared out the window at the full moon. 

He knew no matter how hard he tried, sleep was an impossibility for him tonight. 

. . . 

_ “You should be in bed my love.”_

Severus snorted and blinked open his eyes. Sometime during the night exhaustion must have took over him and he had asleep at their small kitchen table. He rubbed his face and felt Remus’ warm hands rubbing his back. 

“So should you.” He muttered. 

Remus looked like death worn over. He was pale, shakey, and had purple bruises under his eyes. His hair was matted and dull, and he was moving like it took a great deal of effort to.. 

“Please,” he scoffed, sitting beside his lover and stretched an arm around his shoulders. “I’ve been dealing with this for a long time, I’ll be fine. It’s _you_ I’m most concerned about! After all, your the one who is pregnant with our pups, not me.” He sighed, then, added on quietly. “Still can’t believe we’re having two, for Merlin's sake.” 

Severus let out a groan and shook his head. “Neither can I.” 

After Poppy had told them the news, it was safe to say that the two of them went into quite a bit of a panic mode. How the hell were they supposed to take care of two babies? They barely had the financial support to care for just one! Though, it wasn’t just money they were worried about. 

Severus’ Death Eater past caused a lot of worry. They would be discovered, it was only a matter of time. And when they are and all hell breaks loose, either they run fast and they run far, or they would have to do some _very_ quick thinking. Severus would rather die than have his kids wind up as pawns of Voldemort, or even worse, dead. They would be considered as mud-bloods and tainted, what with their werewolf father and muggle relatives. And if Potter and the Order didn’t manage to stop the Dark Lord, it wasn’t their own children who would be affected. 

In another universe, another lifetime, Severus would still be scared at the prospect of twins, but he’d be ecstatic as well. He and Remus would get a cottage somewhere, on a lake perhaps and have goats and chickens. Severus would have a potion shop where he could brew and bottle to his heart's extent, and Remus would be at Hogwarts, teaching. 

Their children would be playing outside in the height of summer, with grass stained clothing and bugs clutched in their hands. In the winter it would have been cold nights by the fireplace, watching old films and drinking hot chocolate and making snow angels. 

The two men would spend rainy afternoons curled up on a coach reading novels or texts, and perhaps Severus would pick up an instrument like a cello and use it as an outlet for his emotions. 

It would have been a wonderful life. 

“Whats this?” Remus asked, holding up the letter Lucius had sent him. 

Severus snapped out of his daydream, it took an embarrassingly long moment for him to realize that the wolf was talking to him, and even longer for him to register the question in his mind. Finally, when he could form the words, he said. “He’s asked me to tea this weekend.” 

“How lovely. I hadn’t realized you two were so close.” Remus yawned. 

“We were friends in school. He was and still is very kind to me.” 

Remus kissed his cheek and mumbled a vague response before shambling off to their bedroom, presumably to sleep until diner time. Which, he glanced at the old clock on the wall, would not start for another ten-ish hours or so. 

Severus watched him go, hiding behind his hair with a faint smile on his lips. Close indeed. Jealousy was not an attribute that went well with Remus, but it was oddly comforting to know that he cared so much. 

So he started the day off in a relatively happy mood. He couldn’t remember the last time that happened. 

. . . 

Malfoy Manor, was its usual extravagant self. 

Severus sat in a plush dark green couch, with a saucer of fine china, and a tea cup decorated with brushed gold leaves. Apparently, the tea was just a front to get Severus in the house to talk about something away from the ever listening walls of Hogwarts. Lucius had been pacing for the last few minutes nervously, which in turn was making him quite anxious. His long blonde hair seemed a little messier than usual, and there was a certain look in his alabaster grey eyes that Severus couldn’t place. 

Finally, he stopped, turning toward Severus with a tight, forced smile. “The Dark Lord has been quite pleased as of late. It seems everything is going to plan so far.” 

“Yes,” Severus said a little thinly. “It has.” 

“In fact, he’s been _so_ pleased with my latest actions, he’s wanting Draco to take the mark next year.” Lucius uncorked the bottle of wine he had laid out earlier, and poured two heaping glasses full. He passed one to Severus, who politely took it, holding it in his hands. Lucius took a swig of his, Severus saw his throat bob as he swallowed the deep red liquid. He kept going, until his glass was finished, and poured another for himself. 

“To take the mark so young . . .” Severus murmured, once he found his voice again. “That’s an amazing honour. You must be so proud of your son, Lucius. I know I would.” 

Long, elegant fingers tapped restlessly against the glass. “Yes,” he said after a long pause. “Draco is my pride and joy. I couldn’t ask for a better son than he.” His voice did not waver, and his eyes grew a little distant and sad. 

Severus was not dumb. He saw things that others did not, and he could read between the lines of their conversation. Lucius was terrified, and he wanted out. He wished there was some way he could help the Malfoy, but his hands were tied at the moment. All he could do was talk to Dumbledore to see if the Malfoys could be exonerated if the war turned out in their favour. 

If Abraxas, Lucius’ father, had died sooner than he did, he highly doubted Lucius would have taken the mark. He didn’t actually believe the stuff about wizard supremacy like his father did, unfortunately, Lucius was a coward who couldn’t find his spine to stand up to his family. 

Much like how Severus never found the courage to stand up to his own father until he was standing over his grave. 

“How did Narcissa receive the news?” He asked, wanting to take his mind off the trail of thoughts his mind had taken. 

“Joyously, of course. Now, understand this isn’t set in stone,” He admitted, filling his glass up for the third time, the wine sloshing around as his hands continued to shake. 

“Of course,” Severus echoed. “Nothing ever is. It’s best to take one day at a time, and cease worrying about tomorrow,” 

Lucius shot him a grateful look, and sat down beside his friend. They didn’t speak for a few minutes, just quietly enjoying the others company, before Lucius gestured to Severus’ still full drink. 

“Not a fan of red? I have a blush that's a little less tart-” He offered. 

“Ah, no, no thank you. I’m afraid I can’t drink for the foreseeable future, my liver needs a break.” Severus lied smoothly. 

The afternoon flew by, and the two wizards spent time catching up. Lucius asked him about his students and potions he’d been working on, while Severus asked in turn what things the blonde had been up to. They played chess and cards, and chatted like two hens. 

When the time came for Severus to head back to Hogwarts, Lucius stopped, and regarded him for a moment. 

“Listen, Severus, I-” He faltered, wringing his hands nervously. “I want to thank you. You’ve been a good friend to me over the years, and . . .” He sighed, and swore, before engulfing him in a great big bear hug. It was completely out of the blue, and so unlike Lucius, he vaguely wondered if he was dreaming. Then, just as suddenly as he hugged him, he pulled away, face horribly red, and looking carefully at his midsection. 

Severus knew then, that Lucius had found out. He waited for him to say something, but he never did. Lucius’ face went impassive again as it normally was, and he clapped him on the shoulder and wished him a safe trip back. 

“Be very careful, Severus.” 

The potions professor nodded, wordlessly, reading the unsaid warning in his words, before apparating back to the castle. While he was walking across the courtyard, a gust of wind blew past him, and he shuddered, pulling his cloak snugly around his shoulders. Winter was in the air, he could almost sense it about to fall at any moment. 

A load bark caught his attention, and he turned his head to see a scruffy black dog pacing near the tree line. He whistled at it, wondering if it was tagged, but it simply looked at him. There was an intelligence in its eyes that left him unsettled. The dog wagged its tail once, before bounding over to Severus and let out a yip. 

“Er, hello dog.” He tentatively reached down and gave it a quick pat on the head. 

It let out a low whine, its nose snuffling before pressing his muzzle to his stomach with an excited wiggle. It looked back up at Severus, eyes bright and barked again. 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes and got to his knees, checking his neck for a collar. Nothing. He ran his cold fingers through its matted fur. “Huh, no tag, eh?” It licked and slobbered over his face. He shoved the dog away with a laugh. “Get off, you mangy mutt!” He smiled, scratching him behind the ears. “You’re not so bad for a dog. Are you a he or a she?” He stooped lower to check. “Ah. You’re a boy dog then. I don’t have any food for you at the moment, sorry.” 

The dogs ears perked up, and he looked over Severus shoulder and let out a sad little whimper, before turning and bounding away back into the forest and out of sight. He stared after it, a little mystified, before a voice caught his attention. 

“So how was tea?” 

He turned, and saw Remus walking up to him. He stood wiping the dirt off his hands on his pants and let out a little smile. 

“Fine.” He answered. “Went a little longer than expected, but-” 

Pain suddenly seared his left arm, and he crumpled to the ground, seething, spit flying from his lips. Remus ran towards him, and captured him in his arms, worry plastered on his face. They shared a moment of horror before his arm throbbed again. The thing he had been praying for not to happen, was happening. His Dark Mark burned to the touch and he hissed in agony. He’d been Called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person, I know. You'll hate me more in the next one, I promise. I'll see you all in hell. I had originally decided to reveal the babies gender in this chapter, but I decided to hold off until a little later. Please comment your thoughts on this down below: ** Do you think Sirius Black deserves to be punished for his actions in the past against Severus, Or do you think they should form a tentative alliance and move past old griefs?** This isn't a vote, and I'll comment what I think so you guys can read it. Please be kind, and remember that everyone is entitled to their different views :)


	5. The Dark Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus visit's Voldemort, and Neville tries his luck at knitting.

It was dark, and the stench of mold and mildew hung in the putrid air. Severus sat at the old, cracked table and hid his hands on his lap, flexing them nervously. He willed face remained passive and his shoulders to be at ease. He wondered what the reason was for them to be called. Of course, it could very well just be a check in, and they’d be given some instructions or things to aquire and be sent on their merry way. 

One could never be completely sure where they stood with Voldemort, so the meetings were often people constantly licking the Dark Lords boots and trying to outdo one another to remain in His good graces. 

Severus was not one for petty flattery, and often excluded himself from the games the Death Eaters like to play. But of course, he wasn’t above making snide comments behind their back if the Dark Lord asked him what his thoughts were. 

He might be on Dumbledore’s side, but he was still a Slytherin at heart, and wasn’t above tugging people down the hierarchical ladder for him to ensure his safe spot in the middle. It was just business. Before Remus, and before his babies, he never really expected that he was going to survive the coming war. Sometimes, he had hoped that he wouldn’t. But now, things have changed. Now, he had more than enough reasons to fight for it. 

He was silent, making brief eye contact with Lucius Malfoy, who sat beside Narcissa at the other end of the table. His grey eyes were unreadable, and his posture was rigidly straight as he stared back at Severus. He saw the corner of Lucius’ mouth twitch, ever so slightly, and focused his attention back onto the dark wooden table. He was in a dark, cramped, cold place. He didn’t like it. The walls seemed to loom in on him, and he fought against the panicked feeling that rose up in his chest. 

When he was a boy, his father often locked him up in one of the linen closets in the damp basement of Spinner’s end. He would wail and bang his fists against the solid door to get out. His nails would crack against the wood, and he would silently cry for ages after his mother let him out. 

He remembered once, he had come home from his muggle elementary school with a poor grade on a math test. His father found it crumpled in the trash, and he had yelled at him about how Severus was a worthless idiot. After, he had dragged him to the basement, and locked him in that closet. Severus still wasn’t sure how long he had been in there for, but he remembered that by the time his mother had gotten to him, he had been sitting in cold urine and waste for a long while. 

When he had gone upstairs to take a shower, he found out the water had been cut off because Tobias didn’t pay the bills. He had thrown his clothes away and cleaned himself up as best he could, before having to wear his mother’s old blouse and skirt. 

It was one of his worst memories. He was shamed, angry, and miserable every time he recalled it. 

He often had nightmares about the closet. He would wake up in the middle of the night, body trembling, and panicked breaths escaping his lips. The first time it happened with Remus, Severus was terrified, not being able to recognize his face in the darkness of the room. 

He had sobbed, pleading, saying _ “Don’t lock me up, don’t lock me up, I swear I’ll do better . . .”_

When Remus flicked on the lights, he had gathered Severus in his chest, rocking him, comforting him until the small hours of the morning. He had been crying the entire time, and so had Remus. 

And this room was reminding him too much of the basement. Thankfully, he didn’t have the time to dwell on it too much. 

Voldemort walked into the room, and the soft murmurs of chatter instantly died. Severus tried to block out most of the meeting, not finding any of the information useful. But when the Dark Lord turned to him and said, “Severus, I believe you had something for me, am I correct?” 

The Hogwarts professor paused for a moment. A cold dread coiling around him. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_

He ran his hand through his hair, and resisted the urge to scream. With all that had been going on, he had completely forgotten to brew a very important poison for the Dark Lord. Voldemort had stressed the necessity of having it at the last meeting, and like a fool, Severus had promised to brew it right away. He remembered coming back to Hogwarts, sitting in his office going over the ingredients he would need, and Remus had interrupted him. That was the night Severus had first woken up tangled in bedsheets that did not belong to him. And the poison was obliterated from memory. 

Severus stood, weak in the knees, and folded his hands together. Voldemort outstretched his hand, waiting for the vial that Severus didn’t have. 

“I apologize, my Lord, I have been unable to brew-” 

Severus felt the sharp sting of the Dark Lord's hand, and pain exploded on the side of his face. He staggered back, and fell to the ground. He wrapped his arms protectively covering his stomach, but it was no use. The damage had been done, the Dark Lord was not pleased, and he knew he was about to get punished. He cowered as Voldemort aimed his wand at him. 

_ “Cruci-”_

“Wait! My Lord, please, wait.” 

The sound of a chair scraping across the stone floor assaulted his ears, and Severus peeked up from behind his hair. He blinked in surprise, and saw Lucius, who was now standing, with a nervous expression on his face. It seemed no one could find the words to say, because the room went deathly quiet, and he could hear the roar of his own heart beat in his ears. 

“How . . ._dare_ you interrupt me!” Voldemort seethed. 

“ I beg your forgiveness, my Lord, but Severus is pregnant! If you cast the _crucio_ curse on him, he’ll lose his child.” 

Voldemort paused, eyes narrowing, face twisted in rage. He sneered. “And why should I care? Perhaps it would teach more of a lesson to him if it dies.” 

“My Lord, I implore you,” He bowed his head ever so slightly. “Hear what I have to say.” 

Severus chewed on his bottom lip, only stopping when he tasted the coppery tang of blood. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his murky eyes flicking between his friend and Voldemort. 

“I’m giving you ten seconds to convince me, Lucius, why I should spare his spawn’s life.” 

“Because it’s mine.” He said quietly, without hesitation. “And we are . . . offering the child to you, once it is born, as a valuable asset to the Death Eaters. Just imagine the potential if the Malfoy and Snape bloodline’s cross, this child's talent will be immeasurable.” he held his ground, unflinching, even as the Dark Lord stalked over to him, grabbed his chin and forced him to look straight in his eyes. Severus sucked in a breath and held it, waiting for Lucius’ lie to catch up to him. 

But it didn’t. 

After what seemed to be forever, he released his hold on Malfoy and a sinister smile spread across the Dark Lord’s face. “Well,” he laughed. “This changes a few things, doesn’t it. Narcissa, were you aware of the happy news?” 

“No.” Came the tight reply. Severus turned, not really wanting to look at her, but knowing he had to. Shock and disbelief written on her face, as she stared between Lucius and Severus, her gaze becoming colder with every passing moment. “I was not.” 

Voldemort cackled again. “How utterly scandalous.” He clasped his hands together. “I must admit, even I was surprised at hearing about this turn of events.” 

“My lord,” Bellatrix seethed, hands clawing into the ebony wood. “We must punish them. They are blood traitors, unworthy to live after the vile thing they have done!” She spat at Severus, who closed his eyes as the glob of saliva dripped down his cheek. He didn’t give Bellatrix the satisfaction of seeing him wipe it away. 

“Now, now, Bellatrix. Having a male bearer in our midst is something to be celebrated, not condemned.” He turned, crossing the room back to Snape, who had weakly gotten to his feet and was using the table as support, and laid his scaly hands on Severus’ slightly rounded stomach he had tried so hard to conceal. His hands dipped lower, and lower, until they were just shy of reaching his groin. Severus couldn’t help but a little tense, and the Dark Lord let out a cooing sound, and patted him reassuringly. “This is indeed a wonderful surprise.” 

The potion’s master was doing his best not to dry heave out of pure terror. His hands were noticeably shaking again, he clenched them tightly into fists, willing them to stop. As if noticing his lackey’s rising anxiousness, Voldemort drew away, pausing only to rub his stomach again admiringly. 

“Leave us, all of you. Except you, Lucius.” He dismissed the rest of the Death Eaters with a wave of his hand. “I have much to discuss with the both of you.” 

Lucius hesitated casting a careful look in Narcissa’s direction, who ignored him completely, and slowly walked to Severus and gripped his arm tightly. Severus risked staring into his eyes, and found himself in Lucius’ head. He was met with a wall of unbridled fear. It was so strong, he couldn’t get past it to find anything else. 

When the rest of the Death Eaters had reluctantly filed out and were left alone in the dark, slimy room, Voldemort turned to them. “As much as your father was a filthy muggle, Severus, I accepted you into our ranks with open arms. Do you know why that is?” He said softly. 

“No, my lord, I do not.” Severus answered him, licking his dry lips. 

“It was because I sensed the potential in you. There is a sort of kindred spirit between you and I. Both of us born into . . . unfortunate circumstances. We grew to realize just how awful the Muggles can be.” He tutted, running his hand along Severus’ back, mapping out the belt marks that his father Tobias had inflicted upon him. “How they hate those they do not understand because we are simply . . . different. You of all people should know that.” 

Severus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. 

“I admit, at first I was a little skeptical on just how talented you were, merley from hearing your accomplishments from your fellow Death Eaters. But you have proven yourself worthy to have a seat at our table, countless times over. And now, you’ve become something so, so precious to our movement.” 

“. . .My lord-” Severus began, but was promptly dismissed, and he fell silent. 

“And Lucius?” Voldemort crooned. “You made a fool of me today. I do not appreciate it, not in the least. Unfortunately, I need to make an example of you.” He raised his wand towards Malfoy. _“Crucio!”_

. . . 

By the time Severus returned to Hogwarts, it was nearly nightfall. He tucked the list of poisons he needed to brew in his pocket, and let out a long deep sigh. He and his children could have been killed today, all because he let his mind slip away from his responsibilities to Dumbledore and the Order, and had gotten caught up in Remus. But did he regret being with the stupid werewolf? No, he couldn’t say that he did. The only thing he regretted was placing his family in danger, it was something he vowed never to do again. 

He stared up at the sky. It was bursting with oranges, purples and pinks. Dusk was his favourite time of day. It brought him some comfort that he was still alive and safe to enjoy it. And all because of Lucius. 

Merlin. 

_Lucius. Fucking. Malfoy_

He owed him greatly. Lucius had been ready to sacrifice his respect, his social status, and his life for him. It wasn’t a thing Malfoy would do for anyone. Lucius had given him the gift of time. Severus was safe from Voldemort, at least until the children were born, and that was something he would never be able to repay. A great deal of stress was taken off his shoulders, at least for the moment. 

However, once the truth revealed itself that Lucius wasn’t the father, he would be in so much more danger. Narcissa would demand a paternity test, he was sure of it, and once it became known that he and Lucius had lied to the Dark Lord . . . 

Well. He was sure there would be a grave marked with his name on it. 

Then there was another problem. Lucius had promised the children to the Death Eaters. As a tribute, more or less. No matter who the actual father was, Voldemort would still make sure his end of the deal would be upheld. Severus was afraid of what life his children would grow up in if, no, not if. _When,_ Voldemort takes them. 

A black shadow caught his eye, and he turned his gaze back towards the tree line. The dog was still there. He beckoned for him but the dog simply regarded them with those intelligent eyes and turned away, disappearing once more. 

When he got back to his quarters, Remus was waiting for him. The wolf crossed the room in two long strides, and immediately wrapped his hairy arms around Severus. The Slytherin couldn’t help but let out a small whimper, and buried his face in Remus’ chest. Earlier he wasn’t sure if he would ever see his love again. 

Remus kissed him slowly, murmuring against his lips. “Are you okay?” 

Severus rubbed his face tiredly. Remus led him to the couch, and they settled in, comfortably. He leaned against his lover, gripping his hand tightly. “Remus,” he closed his eyes. “I don’t even know what to say. I . . .” He paused for a long while. “We’re safe, for now, at least.” 

“What happened, Severus?” 

And with trembling hands, he told Remus everything. 

. . . 

Neville Longbottom was sitting in a secluded area of the Gryffindor common room, a pair of knitting needles in hand, and an assortment of green dyed yarn balled up at his feet. He was unaware of Hermione watching him with intense eyes, as he fumbled with the string for a long while. He had not forgotten what happened in the Potions class a few weeks earlier. Snape has yet to talk to him after the incident, and Neville had a sneaky suspicion that he was safe from Snape’s cutting remarks for at least a few months. 

It wasn’t like Neville was going to hold the situation over Snape’s head and bribe him, like he knew so many others would, that was simply too cruel. Instead, he wanted to make his Professor’s life just a little easier. He doubted Snape had time to go shopping for baby things, he never even sees him leaving school grounds, and his grandmother had taught him how to knit a while back, so he figured he’d make a blanket for Snape’s baby when it got here. 

He wasn’t entirely sure why he was doing it. It wasn’t like he could ever gift it to the Professor himself, and Snape had always been so awful. But, Neville had never seen the man look so nervous and lost the way he did in the potion storage room, and his heart had hurt for him. 

Snape wasn’t a nice man. He was grumpy, and often in a sour mood. But Neville knew that all of that anger and bitterness had to originate from somewhere. And he honestly thought that after the baby was born, Snape would calm down a little. 

After dropping the stitch for a third time, he bit his lip in frustration, and was ready to put the needles aside for the day, when a quiet, yet firm Ah-hem caught his attention. He looked up, and saw Hermione Granger standing in front of him, with a curious expression on her face. 

“What are you doing, Neville?” She tipped her head to the side. “I’ve never seen you knit before, what are you making?” 

He shifted uneasily. “A baby blanket,” he blurted. “For, eh, my second cousin's friend.” 

Her brow lifted, and a cold sweat broke out on his forehead. He knew she could tell he was lying, but he was pretty sure Snape would murder him if he told her the truth. 

“And the Slytherin crest?” She asked pointedly. 

“She was a Slytherin when she was in Hogwarts. Very proud of her old house, she is.” 

“What is her name?” 

Neville blanked. “Um,” he thought for a moment. “S . . .Susan. Her name is Susan.” 

Hermione kicked at the yarn with her foot. “I can charm the needles, if you’d like. They’d work twice as fast and you’ll find you’ll never drop stitches.” She offered politely, a knowing smile gracing her lips. Neville had a vague idea that the granger girl knew who he was actually making the blanket for, but that would be impossible, unless Hermione had figured it out on her own. 

Now that he thought about it, She probably had. She was terribly clever, that girl. 

“Yeah,” he tossed her the needles, which she caught with expertise. “That'd be great, thanks. So where’s Harry and Ron?” 

“Detention. Again.” her lip curled inwardly. “I don’t know what they did to piss of Filch so much, but he sounded absolutely livid from what Ron told me. You know, I found the most interesting book in the Library the other day.” She said casually. “I thought you might be interested in it, it’s a very good read.” 

“Oh? What is it?” 

“It’s all about a genetic mutation some wizards have, that would allow them to become pregnant. It’s super rare, most likely appearing in purebloods or those with a pureblooded parent.” 

“Might have to borrow it sometime.” He said quietly. 

Hermione gave Neville a knowing look, mouth stretching into a grin. “So. Your friend Susan. What’s she like?” 

He took his chance. If he was right about Hermione knowing, he would finally be able to talk to someone about it. “Black hair, very unpleasant most of the time.” Neville kept his gaze low, waiting to see how she would react. 

She didn’t miss the hint. “Sounds like Snape.” 

“Now that you mention it, they both have a lot of the same qualities.” Neville mused. Their eyes met, and he couldn’t help but smile. They worked together on the blanket in silence. Each knowing the truth about who this ‘Susan’ person really was. 

. . . 

“Severus, we should tell Dumbledore. It’s our only choice, now.” Remus whispered in the darkness, hand resting on Severus’ stomach. He had been absolutely livid when Severus had told him what had happened. And when he head how Voldemort had his hands on him, the wolf snarled and snapped, wanting to hunt down whoever had dared touch his mate without his permission. 

They laid together in bed, both finding sleep an impossibility. Severus was just simply grateful to still be alive after the ordeal, but Remus was the one who was most relieved. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost his mate and his pups. 

His mate. 

Lately, he’s been calling Severus that in his thoughts. He wondered why the word so suddenly popped up without warning, but the more he pondered it, the more Severus fit the description. The wolf was pleased with Severus, and Remus had a nagging suspicion that even if he didn’t end up taking the Wolfsbane potion, the wolf still wouldn't hurt him. Not that Remus would ever take that chance, but it gave him some consolation. 

“Remus we can’t tell Dumbledore. He’ll send us away, and I can’t protect Harry from Black if I’m gone.” Severus murmured sleepily, and snuggled deeper against his side. 

He automatically wrapped an arm around the Slytherin, and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Have you ever considered,” He chewed the inside of his cheek a little nervously. He had to be careful. “That you’re giving too much of yourself?” 

His words were met with silence, and Remus cringed, waiting for some scathing remark. 

Surprisingly, it never came. Severus propped himself up on his elbow, and stared at Remus’ face. “What do you mean by that?” 

“I mean,” he swallowed, licking his dry lips. “That you’ve given so much to Dumbledore, The Order, _and_ to the Death Eaters. And now you are holding yourself to some promise you made nearly fifteen years ago, when honestly Severus, keeping Harry safe and yourself safe at the same time is a near impossibility. I think you need to think long and hard as to what's really important to you.” 

“Harry is important, we will not defeat You-Know-Who without him.” Severus’ eyes glinted, the way they always did when he was deep in thought. But he sounded a little hesitant, as if the words Remus was saying were slowly sinking in. 

Remus hated to say it, but if they had told Dumbledore at the start, they would have been put in a safe house. Severus wouldn’t have had to go to the Death Eaters meeting, and Voldemort would have never found out about the children so soon. 

By not telling Dumbledore to try keep Harry safe, he had chosen Lily’s son, over his own family. Remus doubted that Severus had thought about it in that angle, but it was blatantly obvious how he had so little regard for his own safety. But Remus knew it was not entirely Severus’ fault. He had been raised to always put something else in front of himself. He had been making sacrifices his whole life, this was just second nature to him. 

“Severus,” He sighed, taking his hand, and pressing his lips to his knuckles. “It’s our only choice. I’m concerned with Harry’s safety as well as you, but he has the support of the Order and so many others behind him. If we get the same support, we’ll be safe as well.” 

“You want to tell the Order about us?” Severus sat up, and glared at his lover. 

Remus smoothed Severus’ hair out of his face. “Why don’t we start with Dumbledore, and we’ll see how it goes from there. Alright, love?” 

And with great reluctance, Severus sighed, and agreed. “Fine. We’ll talk to Dumbledore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I've been terribly busy, and some parts of this chapter was sort of rushed, but at least I got it out! The votes have been tallied, and the gender of the babies will be revealed in the next update, how exiting! Another vote will be taken place for where Severus and Remus should stay. This won't be for the entire story, it's temporary until the safe house will be in effect. ** Please comment YELLOW for staying at the Burrow with the Weasley's, or PURPLE for staying at 12 Grimmauld place with the Order**
> 
> VOTE HAS ENDED, THANK YOU :)


	6. The Segue Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, kind of shitty, but needed to be written. Also known as the One Where They Find Out What Gender Are The Twins, and The Welcoming Of The Weasley's

It was the most awkward conversation he ever had to have with Dumbledore. Granted, he and the old coot had discussed some rather odd things, but this one takes the cake. He sat slouched in the Headmaster’s office, not unlike a school boy waiting to be punished. His leg bounced with nerves, and he held Remus’ hand tightly in his own. 

Albus Dumbledore stared at the two with slightly lifted eyebrows. He didn’t seemed to be surprised that they were _together,_ rather, it was the news about the pregnancy that was the most startling. 

Severus was watching him pop lemon drop after lemon drop in his mouth. Chew it thoughtfully, swallow it, and then reach for another. By the fifteenth time his hand reached for the hard yellow candy, his patience finally snapped. 

“Will you just say something already?” He sniped at the Headmaster, cracking his knuckles in annoyance. “I’ve told you I’m pregnant, and you’re sitting there, eating _candy_ acting as if it’s the most normal thing in the world when I know for a fact that it is not!” 

“Severus,” Remus soothed, squeezing his hand gently. “Please calm yourself.” 

“No, I will not!” He gritted his teeth and glared at the two men. “Well?” he asked Dumbledore. “Anything at all?” 

“First, I think a congratulations is in order.” Albus smiled. “I’m happy for the two of you, and Severus I’m glad you finally found somebody, but the timing of it all is rather . . . off putting, I must say.” 

“Of course the timing is off, we’re in the middle of a fucking war!” Severus cried, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat. “Albus, we need your help. We’ve exhausted every option, and I can’t terminate the pregnancy now that You-Know-Who knows about it, and is expecting the children to be delivered to him once they are born.” He glanced at Remus’ expression and softened. “Not that I was going to do that anyways.” He added gently. “That had been struck out of the question a long time ago.” 

That seemed to somber Albus, and the normal twinkle in his eye faded. “I would never force anyone to do that, my boy. I know how difficult this situation is. Though, just to be clear, you said ‘they.’ Are you expecting more than one?” 

“Twins, actually.” Remus couldn’t fight the smile off his face. “Poppy confirmed it a few weeks ago.” 

“Oh dear me.” Albus’ eyes widened comically. “Well you know how the old saying goes-” 

“We don’t need to go over that, do we?” Severus sighed. “You know that’s a completely false fact.” 

“Kidding, my boy, I’m kidding.” Albus chuckled merrily, eyes light again. “But in all seriousness, we do need to address the pregnancy quite quickly. You are one of my best spies, Severus, I’m sorry to see that end, but I’m not going to risk your children’s safety for merely a few facts about Voldemort and his plans.” 

Severus flinched and his mark burned. “Don’t say that name.” he snapped, but was relieved that Albus wasn't going to make him continue to spy for the Order anymore, but that still left a huge issue. Who would be brave enough to take his place as a spy? Obviously, it had to be someone already within the ranks of the Death Eaters, but who could they ask? 

“We must get you and Remus to safety right away.” Albus mused. “But where should we send you? We have no safe houses ready at the moment, but I’m sure we can get one available in a week or so. You can’t stay here, it is much too dangerous. The possibility of Vold-” He paused, correcting himself. “The possibility of Tom sending Death Eaters to the school to collect you is far too high. You have something he desperately wants, and I doubt he will stop at nothing to claim you for his own purposes. Whatever they might be.” 

“Yes, but Headmaster, where would Severus and I go?” Remus leaned forward. “If the safe houses aren’t ready for us at the time, and we can’t stay here, what do we do?” 

“Perhaps my house on Spinner’s End. The wards around it are strong.” 

“No, Severus, my boy that is much too obvious.” Dumbledore waved his suggestion away. “And it’s not protected by the Order, you know that.” 

“Then what do you suggest, Albus?” Severus sighed, defeated. 

“I have some ideas . . .” 

. . . 

The news that Professor Snape was leaving Hogwarts spread throughout the school like wildfire. The story that Dumbledore gave them was that he was traveling West to start extra tutelage in Potion making, and to start his own business 

Only few knew the real reason he was leaving. 

Severus stood in his quarters filled with boxes and bags, lips pressed in a thin line, and his throat was choked with emotion. He had been a teacher here for nearly fourteen years now, and to pack everything up and leave so suddenly proved more difficult than he had previously imagined. 

Remus, who had only been at Hogwarts for less than a year, packed up his belongings quite quickly, and was now helping Severus to do the same. If he noticed Severus’ reluctance, he didn’t comment on it. Instead, he tried to distract him with conversation. 

“We really should start buying baby clothes and stalk up on diapers. We’re going to need quite a bit.” he mused, shaking out the dust from one of Severus’ cloaks, folded it, and neatly placed it in a duffle bag. “We only have about five months, more or less, until they come. Didn’t Madam Pompfrey say we can get the gender revealed at this stage? What are you now, about 17 weeks along?” 

“Normally, the gender is fully developed at 20 weeks, but it is possible to find out as early as 16.” He murmured, flipping through one of his potion journals before, like the rest, placing it in a trunk. 

“Don’t you think we should see before we leave?” Remus said quietly, trying to be careful and considerate. He knew this had to be hard for Severus. Merlin, it wasn’t easy for him, and he had just started teaching here. 

Severus stilled. “Of course, you’re right.” He sighed. “We should get that done before shopping for baby items, so we know what to buy.” 

Remus looked at him, and carefully laid one of Severus’ pairs of trousers on the back of the couch, and made his way over to his mate. He grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. “It’s going to be okay, Sev.” he whispered, kissing him on the cheek. Remus’ stubble beard tickled his skin, and Severus flinched away with a tiny huff. 

“Stop that,” He scolded, pushing him away with a small smile. 

“Oh, you normally like when my beard scratches you.” Remus teased, feigning surprise. “Goodness, I suppose I have to shave it off now.” 

Severus glared. “Don’t you dare.” his voice was dangerously quiet. “Or else I’ll have to punish you.” 

the wolf laughed, pulling him in for another kiss. It was slightly sloppy, and rushed, but Severus enjoyed it all the same. “I can think of a few ways that would be _beneficial_ to us both.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“Well for starters,” Remus’ voice dipped lower, and he ran his hand down Severus’ back until it reached his arse, which he grasped firmly. “I think I’d like to-” 

There was suddenly a knock on the door. Severus turned faintly pink, and tucked a piece of hair behind his ear, glancing at Remus through his eyelashes, before leaving to answer it. Remus was currently mourning the lack of his lover, and cursing the person who dared to interrupt the moment. 

Severus opened the door, and stiffened a bit. Minerva was standing there, looking a little awkward, but still determined to be here. Her eyes trailed down to Severus’ stomach, which was now prominent, considering Severus was only wearing a thin sweater and a pair of faded black jeans. 

“Severus, may I come in?” 

“Of course, Minerva. It’s a bit of a mess, but Remus can clear off a chair for you if you wish.” Severus offered, standing to the side as Minerva walked in their small apartment. 

“No thank you, I won’t be long. Dumbledore just sent me to tell you where you will be staying until a safe house is available.” 

“That’s wonderful! So where are we going?” Remus asked curiously. 

. . . 

Remus sat beside Severus, slightly nervous about spending the next few weeks with the Weasley’s but overall, he was just excited that they were finally finding out what the babies were. 

Oh sweet Merlin. He was looking forward to this day for so long. Remus reached over and grabbed his mate’s hand, who scowled and rolled his eyes, but didn’t pull away. They were in the medical wing, trying to see if the babies genders could be revealed. It was still a tad early, but with twins everything seemed to develop further, and Remus was hoping that was the case. He and Severus vaguely worried about the possibility of two girls, but regardless of what they were they would be loved no matter what. 

And if they found out the gender, they could talk about names. Remus had suggested a few before, of course, but Severus was a practical man. He liked being prepared, and having a plan to follow, saying that the names would come after the gender was revealed. 

“You guys ready?” Poppy smiled, waving her wand teasingly. 

Remus and Severus looked at each other, and the werewolf grinned brightly. “Of course we’re ready, I’ve been ready since day one.” 

Severus, however, looked a little nervous. His hand trembled slightly, and he wordlessly nodded. 

“Alright, let’s see what we got here . . .” 

. . . 

Remus all but ran out of the private room to where Albus and Minerva were waiting with the bags. He was as spun as an excited puppy, and the wolf inside him was positively howling with glee. 

“Well?” Albus smiled brightly. “What’s the verdict, dear boy, we both are positively dying to hear the news.” 

“Two boys.” Severus said softly, leaning against the door frame. His lips twitched into a small smile, and there was a relieved look in his eyes. Remus knew he had been worried about having a girl. Severus was afraid he didn’t have the motherly instincts to raise one properly, which was simply dragon dung if you asked Remus. But what mattered at the moment, was that he was happy. 

Minerva went over to congratulate Severus. “I hope you have enough sense to use protection after this.” Her lips pursed in a suppressed smile. Severus rolled his eyes. 

“Of course, Minerva.” he sighed deeply through his nose. 

“Now,” Albus clapped his hands. “We must head off now, no time to lose." 

. . . 

Severus arrived at the Burrow, clutching a bag in his hand. This was not ideal, but he knew it was better than staying at Grimmauld Place with old Mad-Eyed Moody and the rest of the lot. His consolation was that Hogwarts was still in session, so the Weasley kids wouldn’t arrive for Christmas break for a few days. That would leave him and Remus time to get settled. 

He glanced at Remus, who was holding two duffel bags and lugging a suitcase with ease, and felt incredibly grateful that his lover was supernaturally strong. It seems these days that the term ‘lover’ didn’t describe their relationship anymore. Lover was typically used to describe a sexual relationship outside of marriage, and nothing more. What he and Remus had . . .well, it _was_ sexual, if it wasn’t then Severus wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. He didn’t really know what to call Remus, but he felt something more towards him than he ever thought he would, but the term _boyfriend_ made him cringe something furious. Merlin, he wasn’t in school anymore, this shouldn’t be so hard. 

Luckily, he was snapped out of his thoughts when a plump woman with wild ginger hair bustled out the front door and down the walkway where Severus was. Before he had the chance to greet Mrs. Weasley, she had engulfed him in a hug, and he was all too aware of Remus snickering behind his back. 

“Welcome to the Burrow!” She said cheerfully. “Aw, look at you! You’ve swallowed a planet, my your big, how far along did you say you were?``she gushed, giving his stomach a gentle pat. 

“Nearly four months.” He he said a little stiffly. Frankly, he didn’t know whether to feel insulted or not. He curled his mouth into a sneer, but his heart wasn’t in it. How could he snipe at the woman who was giving him some place safe to stay? 

Thankfully, her attention was drawn to Remus, who gave a polite cough, and she rushed over to hug him as well. “Oh, I can’t remember the last time I saw you!” 

Remus was grinning at him, and gave Severus a dramatic wink over her shoulder, and he couldn’t help but snigger himself. 

“Come in, come in!” She trilled, taking one of the bags from Remus. “I’ll show you where you’re staying for the time being.” 

Severus pulled his sweater down further over his bump. It was now impossible to hide it, he was almost halfway through his pregnancy He didn’t think that the children knew as of yet, but he was sure that it would change once Granger, Potter, and the Weasley kids came home for the holidays and saw him. 

Needless to say, he wasn’t really looking forward to this at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, welcome to a shitty chapter! It had to be written, and it's just a segue, something you need to know before we get back into the actual plot.


	7. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius comes "clean" to Draco about recent developments, and an old friend pays an unexpected visit to the Burrow.

The room they were staying in was quite small. At least Severus had the sense to banish most of his and Remus’ possessions, besides the bags they had filled with the necessities, to his house on Spinner's End. There was an old looking queen sized bed, with a patchy quilt so grossly coloured that it would even be too much for Dumbledore, and scratched wooden headboards. There was a bright blue rug that covered most of the floor, and the walls were hastily painted a light peachy orange. Needless to say, it gave Severus a headache the moment he walked in. 

But he reminded himself that he had to be grateful. Not many would do what Molly Weasley had done for him and Remus, and for that he was thankful. Yes, it was a little awkward, and yes it was a tight fit, but what mattered the most was that he and his boys were safe. 

He rubbed his stomach, feeling a little out of sorts, and sat in an old, but comfortable, rocking chair in the corner of the bedroom. He took his boots off, and rubbed his feet a little tiredly. It was getting a little harder to walk. Most women, or male bearers in his case, wouldn’t feel too shitty at this stage of the pregnancy, but he was carrying double what they normally did, and unfortunately, it was taking its toll on him. 

Remus walked in, blinked for a moment or two, as if getting used to the garish clashing colours, and set the bags down. He gave Severus a small smile, and asked him how he was feeling. 

Severus just nonchalantly shrugged, and leaned his head against the back of the chair. What he mostly wanted to do was go to sleep, but it was the middle of the day, and the appropriate, adult thing to do, was to go downstairs and see if Molly needed any help with the chores. 

He heaved himself up out of the chair, and wandered down the stairs, and found Molly bustling about in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a moment, before joining her. He began to wash the stack of dishes by the sink, but was promptly slapped by a wooden spoon on the back of his hand. 

“Severus Snape, you will do no such thing.” She chastised. “You are here to rest, and that is all.” 

“If I rest too much, I’ll end up feeling useless.” Severus resisted the urge to glare at the fiery woman, and counted to ten in his head, before letting out a long sigh. “Let me help with something, it’s the least I can do to repay you for allowing Remus and I to stay here.” 

She regarded him for a heartbeat, before reluctantly nodding. “Very well, but the moment it gets to be too much, you will sit down and rest, promise?” 

“Yes, I will.” He simply said, before going back to scrubbing at the mound of dirty dishes. 

They worked mostly in silence, and it wasn’t long until Remus joined them, and helped the both of them around the house. Finally once they were done, they sat having a cold lunch of meat, cheese, and crackers in the living room. 

“It looks like it might snow later,” Remus commented at the grey clouds as he stared out the window. “Just in time for the holidays, too. Speaking of, your children will be coming home for the break soon, along with Harry and Hermione?” 

Severus’ heart lurched. He had known the Weasley kids were coming, but Potter and Granger too? 

“Yes, they’ll be home in a few days time.” Molly smiled, pouring them both a cup of tea. “It gets boring here all by myself, now that the kids are all in school full time and Arthur is at his job all day. I’m glad you’re here, it makes the silence a little more bearable.” She got uncharacteristically quiet for a moment, before flashing them a big smile. “So tell me, Dumbledore said you were expecting twins! Did you find out what they’ll be yet?” 

“Twin boys, actually.” Remus said with pride, eyes gleaming with excitement. 

“Oh how cute!” Molly gushed. “Have you decided on their names yet? You can’t leave these things to the last possible minute you know.” 

“I know, but Severus has been a bit reluctant as of lately to choose . . .” 

There was a faint ringing sound in his ears, and the words around him turned quiet and hazey. He could hear his own heartbeat, beating faster, and faster, until he felt as if it would burst out of his chest. It was all too much for him. Names, baby clothes . . . for some strange reason, having his own children, it hadn’t felt real to him up until now, and he was terrified. It was like reality suddenly ran up and kicked him in the groin. He was going to have babies. He was going to have _two fucking children._

His own father had been a cruel, cruel man. He had scars on his back to prove it. When Severus was a young boy, around two or three, Tobias used to break his fingers if he grabbed at something he wasn’t supposed to touch. Ever since then, his hands had the tendency to faintly tremble no matter what he was doing. And his mother had the audacity to _name_ him after that monster. Severus Tobias Snape. His hands curled and flexed, knuckles cracking. 

Often, children who were abused by their parents, ending up abusing their own kids themselves. Severus was not a nice man, not in the slightest. He was cold, mean, and snapped at everyone and everything. He had the habit of pushing people away from him, which was why he was so surprised to see that Remus has yet to leave him. 

And some nasty voice inside him whispered that in time, Remus would leave him too. Leave him like his mother did, like Lily did, like everyone else had done. Oh yes, his mother was very much alive. After Tobias had been killed by a hit and run, she returned to her own family and begged her parents to take her back. They said that they would, but only if she cut off all contact with her past mistakes. And her mistake had been Severus. So just like that, she disappeared. And Severus hasn’t heard from her since he was sixteen years old. 

What if he turned out to be just like his parents? Merlin forbid, what if he breaks the fingers of his own children? What if he beats them, put them in cabinets for days on end, and extinguished cigarettes on their arms and neck? 

He hadn’t noticed that he was hyperventilating, nor the tears that streamed down his face until he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder He jerked away from it, slid to the floor and buried his scarlet face in his hands and started to sob. 

“Severus!” Remus got down to his knees, and desperately tried to get his mate to look at him. “Severus, what’s wrong? Is it your mark?” 

Severus shook his head. 

“Are you in any sort of pain, dear?” Molly asked gently, her light brown eyes filled with concern. 

Another shake of his head 

”I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” Remus pleaded with him. 

“I can’t . . .” Severus took in a sharp breath. “I can’t do this, I shouldn’t have done this . . .” 

“What do you mean?” Remus whispered, taking his hands, and holding them to his chest. 

_ “I shouldn’t have carried through with this!”_ He cried out. “Remus, I’m so scared of turning out to be like my father. I can’t be like him, I just _can’t._” He hung his head, thoroughly ashamed with himself. “I shouldn’t have kept them, this was a horrible idea.” 

He was mortified for having a meltdown in front of Molly, but it all happened so suddenly he didn’t have the time to try to prevent it. No one spoke for a moment, and Remus just simply looked at him with tear filled eyes. 

“Severus, no, honey . . .” His voice cracked with emotion. “You don’t mean that, do you?” Remus’ hands were shaking, and his eyes suddenly looked so sad. 

He heard Molly quietly leave the room, and his face burned. He ever so slightly nodded his head, and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at Remus’ expression. “I. . .” he hesitated. “I don’t know why but it never seemed real up until now. I know that makes no sense, but when you started talking about names with Molly I . . .I panicked.” He looked up at him through wet eyelashes, expecting Remus to be angry with him, but the damned wolf only looked at him with nothing but kindness and understanding. Severus suddenly felt so tired, and he leaned forward, and pressed himself against Remus. 

“I know this is hard for you.” Remus began slowly. “And I might not know everything about your past, and all the things your father did to you, but what I do know is that you are _nothing_ like him, Severus. I promise you that you aren’t.” 

“My mother is alive.” He blurted, not knowing why he told Remus, but he just felt that he needed to get the weight off of his chest that had been crushing him for so long. 

“What? But you told me she died . . .” 

“To me, she did die.” Severus’ voice shook. “After Tobias was killed, she went back to Prince Manor, and her parents welcomed her with open arms, but they wouldn’t take me. So. . . she left me. She left me alone in Spinner’s End, alone in that fucking house, alone with all those memories . . .” he trailed off. “It was just easier to tell people she died instead of abandoning me.” 

Remus sucked in a deep breath. His hands tightened, and his eyes grew as hard as steel. He grabbed onto Severus tightly, and held onto him as if his life depended on it, because to Remus, his life _did_ depend on it. 

“Severus,” He licked his dry lips. “I want you to know that I will never leave you. You hear me? You are stuck with me forever, and even for a bit after that. I know you’re scared, and I know you’ve been trying so hard to be brave, and you have been. I’m scared too, but I know things will get better.” 

“But how do you know that?” 

“Because I am with the most wonderful person in the world. And as long as I’m with you, Severus, everything is okay. No matter what happens, we will always have each other.” 

. . . 

Lucius Malfoy ate his dinner in silence. Ignoring the glares Narcissa was giving him from the opposite end of the table. Draco, sat between them, and looked awkwardly between his parents. He wasn’t sure what happened between them, but when Lucius pulled him out of school a few days early for the holidays, his demeanor had been one that radiated with discomfort He also noted that his father had taken up residence in one of the guest bedrooms, rather than the one he normally shared with Mother. Something happened between the two of them, and Draco wasn’t sure what it was. 

Finally, Narcissa set her fork down with a loud clatter, which caused Lucius to jump a bit, and look sheepishly away. 

“So how’s Severus doing, Draco? I heard he left Hogwarts to start his own business. That’s good for him, don’t you think so, Lucius?” She grabbed her knife, and began to cut into her steak quite forecably. 

Lucius was suddenly very interested in the intricate designs of the table cloth. “Yes, it’s very good for him.” He murmured faintly. 

Draco watched this exchanged with slightly widened eyes. “Er, yes, I believe he went out West, last I heard.” 

“He always has been very keen to achieve his goals.” Narcissa commented, unaware she was currently bending her silverware. “His ambition to claim what and _who_ he desires has never ceased to surprise me.” 

“Yes, he’s rather remarkable that way.” Lucius commented dryly, and the knife Narcissa was holding snapped in half, and he flinched. 

She stood up, her chair scraping against the polished wood with a loud screech. “I’m heading to bed.” She announced, her blue eyes sparking with fury. “Lucius, you might as well tell Draco what you have done to bring shame on our family, or I _will._” She stormed off, her steps echoing down the hall. After a few minutes, they heard the unmistakable sound of a door slamming shut with enough force it caused the manor to shudder. 

Draco turned to Lucius, eyes as round as an owls, and whispered. “Father what did you _do?”_

A steady flush crept up his neck, and his fingers tapped restlessly against the table. “Hell hath no fury like the scorn of a woman.” Lucius tugged on his shirt collar and his throat bobbed nervously. 

“That’s no answer!” he hissed. “Mother is acting like a complete lunatic. Did you see how she snapped the knife completely in half?” 

Lucius closed his eyes. “I saw.” He let out a humourless laugh, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is what I get for trying to be helpful.” He muttered under his breath. “Look, Draco, It’s a complicated situation, and I don't expect you to understand.” 

“Try me.” He countered, and crossed his arms. “If you won’t tell me, Mother said that she would. So who would you rather it be? You or her?” 

If Lucius wasn’t so embarrassed, he might have been proud of the backbone Draco showing. Instead, he let out a long suffering sigh, and was looking everywhere but his son. He knew he had to keep up the lie, for both his and Severus’ sake. Narcissa’s and Draco’s mind was far too much like an open book to the Dark Lord. And should the lies catch up to them, it would mean trouble for his entire family. Finally, he looked at his son, knowing that Draco might possibly lose all respect for him and said. “If I told you that I was . . . let’s say . . . seeing someone, other than your mother, how would you react to that?” 

Draco was quiet for a long moment. He shifted a little uneasily, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well . . .uh. I don’t think I have any right to judge a situation that I have no idea about. But, I don’t think I would be very happy about it.” 

“And if I were to tell you that I was seeing another man?” 

Draco was pretty sure that the situation changed from ‘uncomfortable’ to ‘please let me die right now in flames from hell’ for his father a long time ago. Lucius looked horribly humiliated, and it was so unlike him, Draco wondered if this was some sort of insane dream he was having. 

“Father . . .” he said softly. “Are you trying to tell me you’re gay?” 

Lucius let out a frustrated sound, and reached for the pitcher of wine. He couldn’t tell Draco the truth, no matter how much he wished to. So he simply said that he was, because what else was he going to say, and waited for his son’s response. 

“No wonder Mother was so angry! So who is it?” 

And here was the moment of truth. Lucius glanced at Draco, took a long sip from his wine glass, and sighed. “For the record, son, I never meant for it to go as far as it did. Let’s just say there is a reason that Severus, er, Professor Snape had to leave Hogwarts. And the reason was that he is . . .expecting.” 

Draco thought for a long time. He had been taught a long time ago about male bearers, and therefore wasn’t really as phazed about it as most people would be. “I don’t care that you’re gay, Father. In fact, I should have known, I mean, your hair is _really_ long. You and Professor Snape are . . .together?” 

“Um . . .yes.” 

“And he’s pregnant with your child?” 

Lucius sighed, and rubbed his face tiredly. “Yes he is.” 

“You know, I've sort of always wanted a younger sibling,” he finally said, shooting his father a reassuring smile. “Even if it means I might have Professor Snape as a step-father some day.” 

Sweet Merlin, just let him die already! Lucius didn’t answer him, instead, he poured more wine with the intention of getting _very_ drunk tonight. 

. . . 

Days passed slowly at the Burrow. Remus was right in his prediction of snow, it buffeted the house in mournful gales, and piled up on the ground in heaps of white. It looks like they’ll have a white Christmas after all. 

Arthur was away for a few days in France, visiting some Muggle festival he said would be good for his research, and Molly had stepped out for a few hours to do some last minute Christmas shopping before the kids arrived the next day. 

Severus and Remus took in their last moment alone for what would be awhile, and played chess in the living room, while talking about baby names. 

“We’re not naming any of them John. I’m sorry Remus, I know that’s your middle name but it’s so _unbelievably_ bland.” Severus had smirked, as he took one of Remus’ knights off the board. 

“John’s a very intellectual name.” Remus had answered in mock offense. 

“It’s boring.” He winced as a few of his pawns were killed. “And very unoriginal.” 

“I figured you of all people would want a sensible and studious name.” he countered, sipping at his hot chocolate, whip cream coating his mustache. 

“Anything but John and Tobias.” Severus’ face pinched. “Those two are out of the question.” 

“Well what about Lyall, then?” 

“You do realize that Lyall means wolf, right? Come to think about it, your name _also_ means wolf.” Severus’ thought, lips twitching in an amused smile. “What a remarkable turn of fate, eh?” 

Remus grumbled something unintelligent, and Severus through back his head and laughed. 

They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment, before Remus ended the game by taking Severus’ King. 

“Checkmate!” He sat back, proud of himself for finally winning a round. Severus glowered good naturedly, and threw a pawn at Remus, who caught it with ease. “So if not John or Lyall, what do you think they should be named? Perhaps one after yourself?” 

Severus snorted. “My parents were drunk when they named me, that’s for sure. Who names their kid ‘Severus?’ That’s simply too cruel, even for my taste.” 

Remus laughed. “But I like your name. It suits you.” 

Severus turned pink, and chucked another chess piece at him. “Oh bugger off.” 

Remus sighed, eyes distant and thoughtful. A small smile appeared on his lips. “How about-” 

A loud thump on the door interrupted him. They stared at each other in shock, then back at the door. It couldn’t be Death Eaters, could it? Dumbledore had assured them this place was warded with protection with those with the Mark by both the Order and the Aurors. 

Remus’ eyes flashed amber, and a low growl escaped his throat. “Severus get upstairs.” 

“If you think I am leaving you down here alone, you are even more of a fucking idiot than I thought.” He hissed in response. 

“Severus,” He whispered, reaching for his wand. “I won’t tell you again. Go. Upstairs. Now.” 

Another thump rattled the Burrow, and the door banged open, and Remus stood to his feet and shoved Severus behind him, wand aimed at the shadowy figure that stood in the door frame. A gust of cold wind blew in the room, threatening the life of the lit candles. 

“Who are you?” He shouted above the roaring wind. “Show yourself!” 

Severus grasped his wand tightly in his pocket, ready to whip it out and hex the intruder if needed be. He gripped Remus’ arm, and gritted his teeth. 

The stranger raised his hands as if in surrender, and stepped further into the house, the lanterns illuminating his face. Severus’ heart stuttered. The man looked older, his face was lined, and he was sporting a rough, scraggly beard. His black hair was dull, and tangled, and dirty. But Severus still recognized him immediately. Severus felt his face go pale, as he stared into the cold grey eyes of Sirius Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm feeling _productive_ today! Here's another chapter, I was cackling as I wrote the scene between Lucius and Draco, that absolutely just _had_ to happen. I want to hear your thoughts about how Remus would treat his old pal Black now that he's back in the picture. . .and also, does anyone have any ideas on what Remus and Severus should get each other for Christmas?


	8. Traitors and Liars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is revealed, and Remus gives Sirius an ultimatum

“You fucking traitor!” Remus yelled, eyes flashing amber, and Severus flinched slightly, and stepped a little more behind the angry werewolf. He had never heard Remus shout before, especially not with such raw emotion. Any other time, he would have _loved_ to hex the ever loving shit out of Black, but he had to be careful. Who knows what Sirius might do to him if he saw what state he was in? 

“Easy, Moony.” Black crooned, as if soothing a wild and unpredictable animal. “I’m not here to hurt anyone-” 

Remus let out a bitter laugh. “Right, tell that to James and Lily!” 

“I need you to hear me out.” He stepped forward, hands still raised. “Just a few minutes of your time and I will explain everything.” His eyes shifted over to Severus, and he cocked an eyebrow. As if noticing where Sirius’ attention went, Remus snarled and pushed Severus further behind him. 

Sirius’ eyes widened slightly, and a cruel sneer twisted on his face. “If it isn’t little Snivellous-” 

He was cut off by a blast from Remus’ wand, that sent him hurtling back into a wall. Picture frames crashed to the ground, and Sirius staggered, having to take a moment to compose himself, before standing back up, hands in the air. 

“Alright, fine.” He wiped some blood off his nose. “That name was getting a bit old anyways. I must say, I wasn’t expecting you to be here. I came to see Harry.” 

“Why, so you can finish what the Dark Lord couldn’t?” Severus glowered, and Sirius’ eyes snapped back to him with fury. 

“What _are_ you doing here anyways, Snape? Moony here, I can understand why he’s here, but what about you? Aren’t you supposed to be with Malfoy, licking his boots and thanking him for getting you pregnant?” 

Remus sharply inhaled, rage burning in his sparking gaze. “Don’t make me kill you, Black.” His voice was low, and there was a sinister tone underneath his false calmness. 

“How could you have possibly found out about that?” Severus hissed and shifted uncomfortably, hand never leaving his wand. 

“Word travels fast to those who know where to look for it.” Sirius’ eyes narrowed. “However, I knew you were knocked up long before I knew who the unfortunate father was. You weren't supposed to see me that day.” He said quietly. 

Something clicked into place in Severus’ mind. The dog with those intelligent eyes. Realization dawned on him, and he drew in a sharp breath. An Animagus. Sirius Black somehow managed to pull such a complex spell off, and he mustn't be registered with the Ministry or else he would have been caught by now. Severus was a little frustrated, he felt he should have known what the dog really was, but it acted so, well, _doggish_ he didn’t give it a second thought. 

“You’re an excellent actor, Black.” He commented dryly. 

Remus’ eyes narrowed at the small exchange, and Severus could tell that him speaking to the murderous traitor, was causing the wolf to be anxious, so he bit his tongue against the torrent of insults he had been preparing since his school days, and stayed quiet. 

“What do you want, Sirius? Why did you come here? You know we’ll have to call the Aurors on you, and have you sent back to Azkaban.” Though Remus was angry, there was a hint of regret in his voice that Severus sensed. He knew it had to cause him great pain to send his once best friend back to that horrid place. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Moony. But I didn’t kill James and Lily Potter! Nor did I kill those muggles. If you’d just let me explain, listen to me for ten minutes, you’ll understand everything.” Sirius was borderline begging, and against Severus’ better judgement, something inside him believed what Black was saying. 

He had always been fiercely loyal to his friends. His animagus, the dog, was probably a manifestation of that loyalty. Black had always hated the Slytherins and anything to do with the Dark Lord, he doubted that Sirius would have anything to do with the Death Eaters at all. The story of what happened the night Lily was killed, had far too many holes. And Severus wondered, if it was, in fact, the actual truth. 

An idea came to him. There was a way to know if Sirius was lying. And Severus would be damned if he didn’t take up this opportunity. 

“Look into my eyes, Black.” He ordered. “And tell me what really happened that night.” 

Sirius’ gaze snapped back to Severus, and his mouth twitched and frowned, as if realizing what Severus was saying. He shifted his weight from one foot to another, and Severus knew he wasn’t liking the idea of him using Legilimency, but it wasn’t like he had any other choice. 

Their eyes met, and Severus found himself lost in Sirius’ memories. 

. . . 

Afterwards, Remus stared at Sirius for a very long time. Emotions clouding his gaze. “Severus, send a Patronus for Dumbledore, tell him to bring the Order, and then go upstairs. I need a moment alone with him, if you please.” 

Severus inwardly scowled, his hands clenched with annoyance. He didn’t like Sirius being here, even if he was innocent, but for Remus, he would suck it up and deal with it. He drew his wand, slightly nervous about casting his patronus. He hadn’t been able to summon one for a very long time, and wondered if he would be able to do it. 

He closed his eyes, focused on one memory in particular, and took a deep breath. 

_ The forest was bursting with all sorts of colourful blossoms. Spring was at its height, and Severus was wandering through the woods in search of a particular flower. It was called a ‘Mimic-Me-Not’ and held the peculiar ability to repeat back anything you said to it. It was a popular gift for Valentine’s day, but the plant was incredibly rare, and would die after being plucked from the soil in a few hours time. _

_ Finally, he came across the secret grove he had found last year. Mimic-Me-Nots grew across the ground like grass, and where repeating bird chirps, whistles, and the wind. He smiled, and waded into the delicate flowers, careful not to crush any of them. They curled around his fingers lovingly, as he tended to them carefully. He wasn’t here to pluck them, he found it needlessly cruel to kill something so beautiful. _

_ He turned back to Remus, who stood, open mouthed at the flowers. “Here they are,” he told the other boy, voice teeming with pride. “Now let's get the one you picked back into the soil with it’s siblings.” He took the flower from Remus’ hand, and immediately, the petals opened up, and sang. _

_ “I don’t know how else to say it, so I say you make me more. More alive, more aware, passionate, and calm. Perhaps the best we can do for those we love, is to make them More, always so much more than they ever thought possible.” _

_ After Severus had re-planted the flower, he and Remus sat and enjoyed the boxes of Honeyduke candy they had bought one another, and spent the entire afternoon, lazing about amongst the Mimic-Me-Nots._

“Expecto-Patronum!” He uttered, and a thin silvery white stand burst from the tip of his wand. For a moment, Severus was stunned. Hs patronus had completely changed. Once a stoic, flying crow, changed into a large fierce Dire Wolf that howled and snapped, and raced off to deliver the message to the Headmaster. 

He glanced at Remus, whose eyes went very wide, and Severus decided to ignore this new development, and quickly made his escape upstairs to the grossly coloured room they shared, cheeks stained pink. He knew what that Patronus meant. He had been hesitant to tell Remus that he had fallen in love with him again, afraid that the wolf would suddenly change his mind and balk at the admission and the responsibility that came with it. 

Later, he and Remus would have that discussion. But for now, he was content to just sit in his rocking chair, and think about all the events that had unfurled tonight. 

. . . 

The Order had arrived in a matter of minutes. Molly had returned with her shopping, Arthur had come clutching a toilet plunger with fascination, along with Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsly, Tonks, Mcgonagull, and the rest with Dumbledore in the lead. 

They stood in utter silence, and Dumbledore was the first to break it. “Severus’ Patronus . . . is it true?” 

Remus was suddenly very tired. “Yes, Severus does not lie to me. Nor would he lie for the sake of Black.” 

“Then Pettigrew is alive then.” Albus sighed, turning to Sirius with sorrow in his eyes. “Had I known, you never would have wound up in Azkaban. My dear boy, we have failed you.” 

Sirius stared grimly at the Order, arms crossed over his chest. “No. The evidence was pointed against me, you guys couldn’t have known.” 

“We still should have listened.” Minerva shook her head. “Does anyone know where Pettigrew is now?” 

“No, the last time I saw that rat he was watching as I got dragged off to Azkaban. We will find him though, in time. But for now, I want to see my godson. Where is he? Where is Harry?” 

“Harry is at Hogwarts, but will be arriving at the Burrow tomorrow, along with a few friends to spend Christmas here.” Remus spoke up, watching the interaction with unreadable eyes. “He has heard much about Sirius, we will have to rectify his knowledge right away before he explodes with rage when he sees him. Sometimes, I think he is too much like James. Doesn’t often think things through. But he has Lily’s good heart, always wanting to see the best in people.” 

Remus thought he’d be leaping for joy when Sirius’ innocence was revealed. Instead, all he felt was worry, and what this meant for Severus and him. He wanted to have Sirius beside him once again, but was concerned Severus would be against it. He didn’t want to choose between them, but he knew if it came down to it, Severus was number one in his life, and nothing could ever change that. He just hoped Black and his mate would be able to at least be civil with one another. 

“Moony, you look like death. Come now, aren’t you pleased to see me again?” Sirius’ mouth twitched into a rueful smile. 

“Of course I’m happy, now that I know you are innocent. It’s been a long night, and I have much to think over.” Remus said truthfully. He saw Albus raise his eyebrows questionably at him, then look around, lips pursed. 

“Remus, where did Severus go?” He asked quietly. 

“The greasy git went upstairs to sulk, I think. I have a feeling he was wanting to enjoy putting me in Azkaban. You do realize he is a Death Eater, Albus? He was there, the night Harry’s parents were killed. I saw him go into the house after everything was over. He should have been the one to rot away in Azkaban, not I.” Black muttered darkly. 

“Sirius,” Albus said. “Severus has been a loyal member to the Order for almost as long as you have. True, he has taken the Dark Mark, however he has turned from that past and looks towards a brighter future.” 

“I don’t trust him as far as I can throw him.” Sirius snapped. 

“I sent him upstairs to rest,” Remus answered, ignoring Sirius comment completely. “The Legilimency tired him greatly, and I think he is asleep.” 

“It’s so nice how much you care for people, Remus. Truly, you are a greater man than I thought you could be.” Tonks smiled warmly at him, and Remus coughed awkwardly and looked away, ignoring Minerva’s and Abus’ glances of amusement. 

It seems as if Nymphadora still had a crush on him. He would have to correct that, before Severus caught wind of it. Merlin protect them from a jealous Slytherin. Especially Severus, if he decided to take it the wrong way and slip Tonk’s a poison when she wasn’t looking. Not that he’d ever kill her, however, Severus had told him once he had put a bowel relief potion in Mulciber’s drink during a Death Eater’s meeting for his own amusement. So he wasn’t above petty tricks to remove obstacles in his way. 

“We should ward Grimmauld Place,” Remus decided. “So Sirius can have a proper place to stay. Who knows? Maybe we can use that as a new Headquarters, we don’t want to push Molly and Arthur out of their house during Christmas, when the kids get here.” 

”Of course, Merlin knows I’ll be lonely in that house anyways.” Sirius agreed 

“You may stay in Charlie’s old bedroom, then.” Molly said politely. “At least for tonight. Tomorrow, however, you will return to Grimmauld Place. Dumbledore, can you and the Order go there now and protection wards against the Ministry and other people? Until Sirius can get his name cleared and a re-trial. Remus, it’s just across the one you and Severus share, can you please show him?” 

“Of course, Molly. Come on Sirius.” He beckoned. As they passed by his and Severus' shared room, Sirius peered inside, and said. 

“God fuck, Remus, you not only have to share a room with him, but a bed as well?” Sirius snorted, thoroughly disgusted. 

Severus looked up, startled from his place in the rocking chair. He started for a moment, eyes narrowed at the two men, before sneering at Black. 

“The fuck do you want?” He snapped. 

Remus’ eyes met with Severus. Anyone who knew Severus well could see the anxiety in his eyes. “I don’t mind sharing a bed with him.” Remus said quietly, and Sirius barked out a laugh. 

“Like I believe that. Why don’t you make him sleep on the floor?” He sneered. 

Remus sighed. “He has nightmares, so I-” He broke off, horrified he had said that, and looked back at Severus, who was utterly humiliated, that the stupid werewolf had brought that up. Remus bit his lip, tried his best to look contrite, but Severus refused to meet his gaze. 

“Poor little Sevy, does he wet the bed too?” 

“Sirius!” Remus snarled, but was waved off before he continued. 

‘Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut up.” 

Not wanting to hear anymore, Severus rose to his feet, pushing past them and slunk downstairs, shame burning in his chest. Black’s words had hit something a little too close to home, and he had to go somewhere to quiet himself before he could tear into Remus later. 

The incident happened, after the Dark Lord found out about his pregnancy. He had been lying in bed with Remus that night, and they had talked about telling Dumbledore, before Severus fell into an uneasy sleep. 

He had woken up not long after, suffering from one of the worst nightmares he had ever had. It started off as usual, Tobias had locked him up in the cabinet down in the basement, but it was Voldemort who had saved him. He told Severus he should be thankful, and as a way to repay him, he had forced Severus in bed, and raped him again, and again, telling him he should be lucky to carry his master's child. 

When he woke up, he had puked all over himself, and on Remus. He had been screaming and crying in his sleep, and cried even more when he found the bed soaked with his own urine. He had run from Remus, so mortified and ashamed, he shut himself in the bathroom, and stayed in tub and wouldn’t come out. 

And Remus had been so worried, he had literally _ripped_ the door off its hinges, and stayed in the bathroom, well until the sun had come up, trying to console his mate. He had told Severus that there was nothing to worry or be embarrassed about, and that it was a perfectly normal reaction after having a nightmare. And since he was pregnant, his bladder would be impacted by that too, and that it normal situations, it probably never would have happened. 

Remus had cleaned the bed and the sheets, insisting that he do it himself and told Severus to not bother with it. Afterwards, he had drawn him a soothing bubble bath, and massaged his shoulders, telling him how much he loved him, until Severus had melted into a gooey, incoherent puddle in Remus’ arms. And they had never talked about the incident ever again. 

Severus decided that he would give Remus a break, and not rip into him as soon as he was finished with Black. He knew Remus didn’t mean to say that, and it had been just a slip of the tongue. No one was perfect, and all in all, Remus was pretty damn good to Severus. 

Now that he thought about it, they ever told Dumbledore that the door was, well, gone. Oh well. He would figure it out soon enough anyways. 

. . . 

Once he was done showing Sirius where he would be staying for the night until Grimmauld Place was warded by the Order tomorrow, Remus sat down tiredly on the bed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to get rid of the headache that pulsed behind his eyes. Sirius had sat down on one of the chairs across from him, and they both were silent for a very long time. 

“Moony, are you okay here with Snape? He hasn’t confunded you, or anything, right?” 

“Sirius, would you _please_ don’t start with Severus. He has had a rough go these last few months, and I will not tolerate you constantly jabbing or jeering at him like you used to do back in school.” 

“Oh come off it, it’s just Snape! Why he’s here is still a mystery to me. Part of the Order you say, he has more ties to the Death eaters now than ever before. Merlin, he’s knocked up by one of them! How that disgusting, slimy, git managed to get Lucius Malfoy to fuck him-” 

“Sirius!” he growled. “Stop. I told you, I had little patience for that back at Hogwarts, and I have _none_ today. I won’t have you saying things like that to me, or to him. If you know what’s best for you, you _will_ keep your thoughts to yourself.” 

“Shit, Remus, don’t be such a girl. You saw how that bastard’s patronus was a fucking wolf! I told you, he’s a greasy little fag and will take advantage of you if you get too close. His poor kids will probably end up looking just as disgusting like him. Why you even bother being friendly with him is beyond me.” 

The anger that had been building up in Remus’ chest exploded. He had thought that his time in Azkaban would be enough to teach Sirius a few things, but he guessed wrong. He had been patient with Sirius, knowing it was tough to suddenly change a mindset he had for so long, but enough was enough. 

He rose to his feet, grabbed Sirius by the collar of his shirt, and slammed him against the wall. As quick as a snake, he held his wand against Sirius neck, and he felt his teeth elongate to sharp points, and eyes burn amber. He saw Sirius’ throat bob nervously, and the sweat that had broken out on his forehead, and felt a small amount of satisfaction. 

Normally, he was able to tame his emotions, and calm the wolf inside of him. He had to learn at a very young age to not let his anger get the better of him, or else the Ministry might put him down. He had been holding Moony back the entire day, but this, this was the tipping point to his well of patience. 

“You spiteful, horrible, rude bastard!” He snarled. “How many fucking times do I have to tell you? Our children will be absolutely beautiful, Severus is absolutely beautiful, and I swear, if I hear one more nasty word coming from you I will not _hesitate_ to tear your fucking throat open. And I won’t use magic to do it, no, I’ll use my bloody teeth!” 

“You . . .you fucked him? It’s yours?” Sirius choked out, eyes wide, and understanding dawning on his face. 

“Yes, the children are fucking mine! Lucius is married, for Merlin’s sake! You know what Sirius, I think you need to take some time and think about what part you want to play in my life, because if you continue acting this way towards Severus, I want nothing to do with you. You are leaving for Grimmauld Place tonight, I will speak to Dumbledore, and make it so. You will not see Harry tomorrow, and we will tell him what happened _without_ you. And when you are ready to act like a fucking adault, you may come to me and Severus. You will apologize to my mate, and then _maybe_ he will allow you to be a part of our lives, if that is what you wish.” 

“You can’t keep me from seeing my godson!” He snapped. 

“No, we won't keep you from seeing him, but it won't be until after you make a decision. So think long, and think hard, Sirius, because once you make it, there will be no going back.” He released his hold on him, and spun out of the room, storming downstairs to send word to the Headmaster. He passed by Molly, who was white with shock, on the stairs. He nodded at her, and went to go find Severus. 

He decided that once he had found him, he was going to kiss that man until Severus couldn’t breath, and leave enough bruises on his neck so everyone would know that Severus belonged to him. He didn’t belong to Lucius, or Voldemort, or Dumbledore, nor anyone else, but that he was undeniably, one hundred percent, _his._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
I have nothing to say for myself, I didn't think I would crank out another chapter until tomorrow, lol. Sirius has a big decision to make, man up, or lose his best friend forever. And by the way, get ready for the next chapter!  

> 
> We will be deciding on names :D I have a few first and two middle names picked out, and the two with the most votes will be the winners! I ALSO WANT YOU GUYS TO COMMENT YOUR OWN IDEAS AND IF I LIKE THEM WE CAN HAVE A FINAL VOTE NEXT CHAPTER :):)
> 
> ** \- Purple for Sebastien Remus Aries  
\- Pink for Julian Lucius Alexander  
\- Yellow for Damien Muriel Asra  
\- Blue for Roman Lucio Alan**
> 
> VOTE HAS ENDED


	9. And So The Snow Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children arrive at the Burrow, and Severus is left with some awkward explaining to do. Also, he has to deal with an amorous werewolf on Christmas Eve.

To say the kids were surprised that Remus and Severus was at the Burrow, was a massive understatement. They sat in the cozy living room, and Severus was wishing he was anywhere but here, hiding his stomach behind one of the many knitted blankets that Molly kept around. 

He wasn’t ready for them to know just yet, though he knew they would have to be told at some point during his stay at the Burrow. He was not happy about it, and was even less unhappy when Remus left noticeable marks on his neck last night that no amount of concealment charms and glamors could cover. 

For whatever reason, Sirius Black wasn’t here, and Remus wouldn’t tell him what had happened, but he was glad he didn’t have to put up with his probing and pinching during his stay at the Burrow. 

In the meantime, Severus was picking at a loose thread in the blanket, having a glaring contest with Harry, while Ron and Hermione looked at him expectantly. 

“Er, Severus, I think maybe you should begin to tell them-” Remus began, but with one dark look from Severus, he stopped, and leaned back against the couch. 

“I am thinking on where I should start.” he said thinly. He was already nervous, and Remus wasn’t making it any better. They had decided that Severus would tell the children why they were at the Burrow in the first place, that way, he could leave out any parts he was uncomfortable with sharing, and they could expand on it a little later in time after they had discussed it with each other. 

Another few minutes passed, and he took in a deep breath, and said. “I’m sure you figured out that I had not left Hogwarts to start my own Potion store. Correct?” 

They nodded, and Severus continued. 

“I left because I was in danger-” 

“From Voldemort?” Harry asked, and Severus clamped a hand over his burning wrist and seethed. 

“Do _not_ say his name in my presence ever again, do you understand me Potter?” Ensuring that his point got across, he found himself nodding to the boy a few moments later. “But yes, from the Dark Lord.” 

“Only Death Eaters call You-Know-Who by that name.” Hermione mused, curiosity blazing in her eyes. “Were you a Death Eater, Professor Snape?” 

He glared at her, but was secretly glad he didn’t have to struggle to bring that topic up. “No, not was. In a sense, I still am.” Noticing their looks of shock and fear, he quickly added. “Under Dumbledore’s instruction, however. I was around your age when I joined. Still a student at Hogwarts, and, like many other Slytherins, entranced by the notion of not having to hide who you are from the muggles. Later, I realized just what the Dark Lord had planned for those . . .not born with pure blood, and knew the gravity of my choice. I made a mistake, one that I still pay for this day. I was too scared to do anything about it, until I realized that the Dark Lord was going after one of my closest friends, Lily Evans, that I got the courage to go to Dumbledore and to swear fealty to him with the promise he would keep her, her husband, and their child safe.” 

Severus waited for the information to sink in, and looked at Harry, who shifted uneasily. He opened his mouth, and after hesitating, asked, “You were friends with my mum?” 

Severus glanced at Remus, who smiled in encouragement, and he slowly nodded. “I was at one point yes. But she didn’t approve of my friendship with most of my Slytherin counterparts, and my study of Dark Magic, and we grew apart. That’s all I’m willing to say about that right now.” 

“So you’re a spy!” Ron exclaimed. “It makes so much sense now. Were you ever tortured by Vold-” He was cut off by Molly smacking him over the head, and had the decency to look apologetic as Severus went on. 

“I was a spy, yes. And I was . . . let’s just say that the Dark Lord has little mercy for those who displeases him. Don’t misunderstand me, I have done good things for the light side, but have just as well done terrible things for them, too. My actions balance each other out, so do not mistake me for good, for the things I have done . . .” He trailed off, clearing his throat, and fell silent. 

“But why did you leave Hogwarts then? What danger are you in? And why is Professor Lupin with you?” Hermione asked. 

“Well. Those are a little harder to explain. I am not in imminent danger right now. However, I might be in a few months time. If the Dark Lord were to Call his followers, I would go, and I would be safe because I have something he wants. However, I do not wish to give him what he desires, I would undoubtedly kill myself instead of letting him have it.” Severus explained, fiddling with his shirt collar. 

Severus felt Remus’ eyes burning into him, and sighed, hair falling over his face. “I’m sure some of you know this, but for those who don’t, there is something called Male Bearers. It is a rare magical gene, commonly found in pureblood wizard families, but can also affect even muggle born wizards and half bloods, like myself. However, there are very few documented cases, and those that are born with this gene, have often been sold to other families to act as little more than a breeding tool. Of course, women can be sold to act like that as well, but within the wizarding community it is a crime to do so. There is now law preventing for a male bearer to be sold by his family to another that’s willing to pay. Why, I suspect bigotry, and perhaps discrimination, but I don’t know for sure. But male bearers can not only make life, but give life, so . . .multiple persons can use them. For some reason, having a male bearer in the family can raise the social status of the family name. I, um. Well I . . .” He couldn’t do this. This was way too humiliating to admit this to his students. 

“What Severus, Professor Snape, is trying to say is,” Remus looked at Severus, who nodded at him to continue. “Is that he recently found out about this condition because he ended up being a male bearer himself, he just had no clue that he was. You-Know-Who found out about it, and likely intends to use Professor Snape’s gift, for an unknown purpose.” 

“How did you find out about the gene?” Ron asked, confused. 

Severus sputtered. “Well . . .” 

“‘You see . . .” Remus bit his lip. 

idiots obviously Professor Snape and Professor Lupin are expecting a baby!” Hermione wanted to strangle her two friends for being so stupid. “I mean I figured it out months ago, and the professor is basically telling you, and you still haven’t got a clue.” 

Harry’s sour mood evaporated, his mouth hung open and he gazed at Severus with wide rounded eyes. “A baby? Er . . . congratulations, Professor.” He said it a little awkwardly, but he meant it. “Is it a boy or a girl?” 

“Two boys.” Remus answered him, ignoring the dark glare his mate sent him. 

“Ms. Granger, what do you mean you found out months ago?” Severus leaned forward, giving her his best ‘you better tell me the truth right now or else’ glare. “Neville didn’t tell you, did he?” 

She shook her head. “No, Neville didn’t tell me. He figured it out after I did. I just sort of noticed that something was . . . off with you, but I wasn’t positive what it was until I found this rare old book in the library.” She shrugged, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to admit. 

“So you’re having twins then?” Ron seemed a little stunned. “Two boys?” 

“Would it kill you to pay attention, Ronald? That’s what Professor Lupin said.” Molly rolled her eyes. “And I need you to hurry up this conversation, because breakfast is getting cold!” 

After they finished their discussion, and ate, Severus went to go lie down because he was feeling out of sorts, and Remus volunteered to do the dishes, so Molly could start setting up the Christmas decorations around the house. He grabbed a sponge, and filled the sink with hot water and soap, before attacking the dishes like a man with a mission. It wasn’t long before Harry wandered in, and grabbed a towel to start drying them. 

Remus could tell Harry wanted to say something, but was having trouble getting it out. He waited patiently, until the boy spoke up. 

“So you and Professor Snape, huh?” He wasn’t looking at him, rather, he was focusing his attention on the dishes, cheeks flushed ever so slightly. 

Remus sighed. “Yes, me and Professor Snape.” 

“He . . .likes you, right? And you like him?” 

Remus let out a small laugh. “You could say that. Though, in my opinion, it’s a bit stronger than just ‘liking’ him. A lot stronger, really.” 

Harry nodded, thinking over what Remus had admitted. “Will you be staying here, then?” he asked softly. Remus knew what he meant. He was really asking if he was going to return to Hogwarts any time soon. 

“If not here, then somewhere else. I doubt that Severus, sorry, Professor Snape and I will be returning to our teaching positions after our kids are born. We’ll likely have to stay in hiding until the war is over, or-” He stopped, suddenly. Not wanting to say _ ‘or if everyone is dead.’_

Unfortunately Harry had understood what he meant. “I won't let Voldemort hurt you and Snape. I’ll kill him before he comes after any one of my friends and family.” he vowed. 

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Even Professor Snape?” he asked. 

“He’s my family now too, I suppose, now that he’s married to you.” He said simply. 

Remus’ heart stuttered at the word marriage. “Easy there champ, no ring yet.” he gave a nervous laugh, while Harry just rolled his eyes. 

“Well you’re already hitched for life,” He pointed out. “Why not make it official?” 

Remus didn’t answer him, and they worked the rest of time in a comfortable silence. 

. . . 

Severus found it was nice not to have to hide constantly behind clothes and blankets anymore. He got hot quite easily, and being pregnant was like having your own oven slow roasting inside of you. Though, the first time he came down in faded blue ripped jeans and a black shirt, he was pretty sure he gave Ron a near heart attack. 

Hermione was even more insufferable than she usually was, and kept asking if he was okay, if he needed water, or a healthy snack of vegetables or fruit. Secretly, he was touched that she seemed to care so much, but he didn’t let her know that. 

And Harry, well, he just kept being the dunderhead Severus knew him to be. He had asked Severus questions about Sirius Black, and why he wasn’t visiting now that it was found out he was innocent, and Severus gave him an honest answer. 

“Because he is a selfish, fucking prick who ends up hurting those closest to him.” 

Harry had got mad, and started to yell at him, and luckily Remus dragged him away before Severus got the chance to wring his hands around the brats neck. After a few hours, and a lecture from the werewolf, Harry had calmed down a bit and reluctantly apologized to the Slytherin. 

Time went by peacefully after that, and it wasn’t until the day before Christmas he realized he had nothing to give Remus. Needless to say, he might have panicked slightly to himself, and then puked in the garbage in front of Molly and Arthur because his fucking morning sickness wasn’t going away. 

So, at Molly’s suggestion, in the late afternoon, he got ready to go out. He had made sure his coat concealed his stomach nicely, and was dressed warmly, and went to downtown London with a plan in mind. Most of the stores had been picked over, with it being the day before Christmas and all, but Severus knew a jewelers place that his mother often dragged him to go and look at whenever she had the time. 

He wasn’t one to dawdle through shops (unless it was bookstores) like most people enjoyed to do. No, Severus was a very efficient man, and liked to complete whatever business he had as quickly as possible. He couldn’t afford to buy something Remus too extravagant, he had to start saving his extra galleons and sickles now he was expecting kids. But Severus had an idea in mind on what to get Remus that wasn’t too pricey, yet still thoughtful. 

He stomped the snow and slush off his faded black boots, before entering the store. He heard the bell chime, and felt a tad suffocated at the wall of heat that ascended upon him as he stepped inside. Immediately, he felt very out of place as he scanned the walls and the black velvet cushions with all sorts of jewelry displayed. 

Where the hell should he even begin? He browsed at the shining pieces through the glass display cases for some time, biting his lip. Luckily, a sales clerk must have noticed his hesitation, and she greeted Severus with a friendly smile. 

“Can I help you with anything today, Sir?” 

Severus looked up at her, and then at her name tag that read _Victoria_ and nodded slightly. “Yes, I wanted to find something for my-” He stopped, suddenly. Not sure what to call Remus. He wasn’t sure what the status was on homosexuality in muggle London, and didn’t want to find out the hard way. “Friend.” He decided, then, he added, “I am looking for something quite particular, and was wondering if you had any available . . .” 

. . . 

Christmas dinner had been fucking fantastic. Remus leaned back in his chair, the button on his pants absolutely bursting at the seems, and he rubbed his swollen stomach painfully. He turned to Severus who sat beside him with a peaceful and sedated expression, as he popped the last bit of cranberry sauce from his plate and into his mouth with a satisfied sigh. 

“Hey Sev,” he grinned. “I think I’m almost as big as you.” He joked, and gave an indignant yelp when Severus smacked him on the arm with his spoon. 

Across the table, the kids sat chatting away and still stuffing their faces, drinking copious amounts of butterbeer. As a kid, Remus remembered feeling absolutely giddy on Christmas eve brimming with anticipation and curiosity as he wondered what presents might be in store for him in the morning. His family hadn’t been exactly rich, but they weren't so poor that they couldn’t afford to splurge on holidays and birthdays. As an adult, Christmas time was sort of depressing. Since James died, and Sirius had been locked away, he really had no one to spend it with. 

Being a werewolf, finding a good job had been an impossibility, so presents or treating himself to a nice dinner for the holidays was never an option. After he had gotten the teaching position at Hogwarts, he had been saving every pay cheque and extra sickle in anticipation that he might end up jobless again, and now he was glad that he had. 

He glanced at Severus from the corner of his eye, who looked on the verge of falling asleep, and felt a smile tug at his mouth. Rationally, he knew he should have saved his money for the babies, but what Harry had said to him that day in the kitchen about making Severus’ and his relationship official kept echoing in his ears. 

He had a huge surprise in store for Severus. Remus reached for his goblet of wine to hide his nervous expression, and took a long swig. The sensation of mulled fruit and spices burst on his tongue and created a warm sensation in his belly, it helped calm him a bit, and he set it back down with a quiet _clank_. 

When Molly rolled out the pies, he groaned. “You’re too good for us, Mrs. Weasley. I haven't eaten this well for Christmas since my mother passed on.” he slowly reached for a slice while Molly bloomed under the compliment. “Arthur, you’re one lucky man.” He winked at him, and he burst out in peels of drunk laughter, and clasped his wife’s hand tightly. 

“I am.” He said warmly. 

Remus saw Severus’ nose scrunch up in feigned disgust, and found himself smiling again. He nudged his knee under the table, and Severus fixed his murky gaze on him. 

“I thought you and I might want to take a walk, afterwards.” Remus asked. 

“Will you be able to, or will I have to roll you out the front door?” His mouth twitched with amusement, and Remus found himself smiling again. 

“Oh I think I can manage just fine.” He promised. He caught Molly’s eye, and she smirked at him, knowing what he had planned for the evening. 

Once the feast was finished, and everyone excused themselves to either chat on soft couches or fall into turkey induced comas, Remus took Severus’ hand and led him to the front door. Once they were properly equipped with hats, coats, and scarves, they linked their arms loosely together, and stepped out under the cold night sky. 

They walked in silence for some time, boots crunching over snow, breath puffing out clouds in the sharp air, enjoying the moment of peace and quiet. It was a clear night, the half moon shone brightly above them, and the inky black sky was littered with billions of stars that were twinkling and shimmering softly. Remus couldn’t have asked for a more perfect moment. 

“Severus, did you know that I love you?” Remus asked, suddenly. 

His mate shot him a curious look, and slowly nodded. “Yes, you tell me that every day.” 

“Do you know how long I’ve loved you for?” 

Severus admittedly shook his head. 

Remus chewed on the inside of his cheek. “We were in the Hogwarts library, fifth year, I think it was. It was before . . .we left one another. I was helping you with a Charms assignment, nothing huge, I don’t even know why I remember it. But anyways, you leaned forward over the parchment, and your hair fell in front of your face, which wasn’t unusual for you at all. That was the first time I ever really saw you tie your hair back. It was in a low ponytail, with strands framing your face, and you looked up at me through your thick black eyelashes, while tucking a stray piece of hair behind your ear. I remember it so vividly . . .when our eyes met, I thought to myself that you were going to be the death of me.” Remus laughed a little embarrassed, and kicked at a chunk of snow with his boot. “It’s such a mundane thing, isn’t it? I don’t know why I realized it at that moment, but it made losing you so much harder. Knowing that it was my fault, it killed me. I made a vow to myself, that if I was ever lucky enough to be close to you again, I wouldn’t lose you. No matter what.” 

He stopped, and turned to his mate, and kissed him softly on the lips. Severus was quiet, but Remus could see the raw emotion that simmered in his eyes. 

“No matter what, Severus,” He reached into his coat pocket, and grabbed the soft velvet box that was inside, and got to his knees. Severus clamped a hand over his mouth, and let out a strangled sound. 

“Remus, you better not be fucking with me-” He breathed. 

Tearfully, Remus went on.“I will always stay by your side. You come first in my life, and I will never, ever, abandon you. I have made many mistakes in the past, and I have no doubt I will continue to make more, because I am not a perfect man. I turn into a savage beast once a month, I have a hard time standing up to people, and generally, I’m a massive sap who doesn’t deserve you, but am lucky enough to have you. I would be honoured to stand by your side until the trees themselves fade away from this earth, if you’ll have me.” 

Severus just stared at him, with wide eyes, mouth quivering, and face pale. Finally, after a long moment, he found his voice. 

“Remus this is insane, we’ve been dating for, what, less than six months; we don’t have to get married simply because you’ve gotten me pregnant!” He stammered, wringing his hands together nervously. 

“That’s not why I want to get married, Sev. And, I know . . . I _know_ this is sudden, but we’ve been through so much more than most people go through their entire lives. And it’s not like we just met each other, Severus, I’ve known you basically my whole life. And with . . .with the war coming up, and all things that are happening . . .I don’t want to lose our chance at this.” 

He popped open the box, and held up the ring for Severus to see. It was a simple cut, silver brushed band with an ornate moonstone in the center. It wasn’t an expensive, elaborate ring, but Remus hoped he would see the symbol behind the simple piece of jewelry. 

When Severus’ silence continued, something inside Remus deflated. He was still on his knees, holding the ring out, silently begging Severus to take it. Finally, after a long moment, he let out a small sigh. “If you don’t wish to be married, I understand that as well, I won’t force you into it-” he was cut off by Severus, throwing himself into his arms, and tackling him into the snow. At first he was worried about the safety of the pups, but then he gradually relaxed as Severus leaned in and kissed him square on his open mouth. 

“Of bloody course I will marry you!” 

Remus laughed against Severus’ mouth, relieved. “Merry Christmas, my love.” 

They walked back to the Burrow some time later, and Molly immediately descended upon them, gushing and fawning over the ring, and how cute they were, and when they would start planning. Luckily, Arthur managed to reel her in before she got too excited. 

“Let them be, Mollywobbles, I’m sure they want some time alone.” 

Remus caught Harry flashing him a huge grin, and gave him a thumbs up, before herding Severus up the stairs to their borrowed bedroom. Remus promptly shut the door, casting a quick silencing spell for good measure, and turned to his fiancé, Merlin, It felt good to say that, with an embarrassed smile. “Glad to be away from all of that.” he admitted. 

Severus gazed down at his ring, the light from the candle was reflecting off the stone, and cast strange glows on his mates face. Remus suddenly found himself growing a little stiff, and cleared his throat, trying to think of other things. 

The last couple of weeks had not been great for their sex life. With dealing with Death Eaters, nightmares, and staying at the Burrow, they never got around to it. Lately, the wolf inside of him had been snapping impatiently, wanting nothing more than to fuck Severus, but there was never an appropriate time for it. 

As if noticing Remus’ predicament, Severus let out a sultry smile, and patted the space beside him on the bed. “I do think you’ve earned something special tonight Remus.” 

That was all it took for the werewolf, he found himself rock hard and jumped at his mate, pressing him down gently in the bed, lips smashing hungrily with his. Severus opened his mouth a bit, and Remus pushed his tongue inside, pulling at Severus’ hair, and letting out a strangled sound from the back of his throat. 

Severus wrapped his legs around Remus’ waist, and pulled him closer, biting his neck to stifle a low groan. “Silencing charm?” 

“Already up,” He huffed, breathlessly. It was a little awkward to maneuver his way around Severus’ stomach, but eventually he found a position that worked for both of them. Now all that was left to do was the clothes. 

As if reading his thoughts, which he probably had been, Severus flicked his wrist and their clothes vanished, and Remus let out a low hiss once he felt his mate’s smooth skin rub against him. Not wasting any time on foreplay, Remus uttered a spell that had Severus prepared and ready to be fucked, and pressed his way inside. 

It didn’t take very long for the two men to reach their climax, and they fell apart, panting, slicked with sweat, and smiling like utter fools in the darkness of the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd write something fluffy and low-key after some serious heavy chapters. Brace yourselves, some more angst on the way . . . and here are the results from last chapters votes! 
> 
> Purple - 11  
Pink - 9  
Yellow 4  
Blue - 2 
> 
> The winners:  
\- Sebastien Remus Aries  
\- Julian Lucius Alexander


	10. Christmas Wishes and Mistletoe Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas morning fun and tea with Sirius Black

The next morning, the two men were woken by a gentle, yet persistent knocking on their door. Remus let out a snort, and blearily opened his eyes, and let out a huge yawn. Severus was still half asleep beside him, curled up comfortably against his chest. Propping himself up on his elbow, he murmured a quiet ‘enter’ and the door swung inward, revealing Harry in the doorway. 

Remus suddenly remembered that he was, in fact, shirtless. He glanced down enduring that all his and Severus’ important bits were actually covered, before looking back at Harry with a half embarrassed smile. 

Harry, either didn’t notice, or chose not to notice. “Morning Sir. Er, Mrs. Weasley says if you two don’t get downstairs, we will start opening presents without you.” 

“Alright, tell her we’ll be down in a moment.” He yawned again, and Harry shut the door. Remus turned towards Severus, who was glaring at him, probably infuriated that he let the boy see them like this, and tweaked his nose just to annoy him even further. 

“Bugger off, Lupin.” He grumbled, pulling a pillow over his face. 

“Bah, humbug. Come, it’s Christmas morning, and I want to see if old St. Nicholas came last night.” Remus joked, poking him in the ribs. 

“You are an utter child, Remus.” He muttered, but slowly sat up, and pulled on a black sweater and a pair of pyjama bottoms. It seems as if all attempts to appear professional had flown out the window for Severus once he left Hogwarts. Especially now that most of his old clothes no longer fitted him, and he had to make do with all of Remus’ shirts and sweaters. But even those were beginning to become a little tight on him, and Remus wondered if they should grab some maternity clothes before going off the grid to their safe house. Whenever that would be ready. He could only hope it would be soon. As much as he was thankful for the Weasley’s hospitality, he couldn’t deny it was starting to feel a little tight. 

When they finally found themselves downstairs, Molly had offered them some tea, and they sat around the living room, the kids already tearing into their presents. Remus watched them chatter excitedly, and thank each other with hugs and kisses on the cheeks, not realizing Severus was holding a small black bag, until he had placed it on the werewolf’s lap. 

Remus looked at him, slightly startled. “For me?” He asked quietly. 

Severus nodded, and leaned back, watching him open it with a nervous glimmer in his eyes. “I hope you like it.” He murmured. 

“Well, if it came from you, I’m sure I will.” Remus went to kiss him on the cheek, but stopped midway, realizing they had an audience. He quirked his eyebrow up at Hermione, and she hastily decided she was much more interested in her new Weasley sweater than in the two Professors. Ron had no shame, however, and he continued watching Remus open the bag with a smile on his face. 

He pulled out a delicate chain, with a locket dangling on the end of it. He opened it, curious that it held three spaces, not just the traditional two. Inside, it had a photograph of him and Severus when they were still in school, smiling brightly just outside of Honeydukes, and Remus was holding up his five pound bag of candy like a trophy. The other two spaces were empty, and he heard Severus clear his throat. 

“For our sons,” he explained. “When they are born.” 

Touched, and suddenly finding himself not caring who was watching them, Remus leaned forward, and kissed Severus on the lips, ignoring his indignant huff of annoyance. “Thank you Sev. This really means a lot to me.” 

Suddenly, there was a telltale pop of magic, and the two wizards were greatly surprised to find more packages addressed to them on the floor in front of them. Severus looked incredibly confused, and glanced at the tags, wondering who they were from. He spotted a silver box, delicately wrapped in green ribbon, with the familiar scrawling script belonging to Lucius Malfoy. 

“You boys didn’t think you would get nothing for Christmas, did you?” Molly teased, throwing two Weasley sweaters at them. One a deep forest green with a silver S on the front, and the other a beautiful maroon colour with a golden R. 

“Oh, Molly, you shouldn’t have!” Remus said with delight, pulling his sweater on right away, “It’s lovely, it really is.” 

Severus held his up to his chest. “Green and silver, how did you know?” 

They unwrapped the gift from Lucius first. Severus smiled as he pulled out an assortment of baby clothes. His mate was particularly pleased to find a onsie that said, ‘Product of the Best Potion Maker.’ Remus laughed when he saw it and cooed over how small it was. 

The next gift was from Minerva. It was a large stack of cloth diapers and pins, with a note saying ‘you’ll need a lot more, trust me.’ The idea of having two babies to change left Remus a little breathless with nerves, and he knew that he and Severus would have to step up a whole lot. 

Albus had sent them some baby toys, including a stuffed snake that was enchanted to wiggle and move on its own, and a stuffed lion cub that glowed in the dark and purred. Remus had to admit, they were incredibly cute. 

What surprised him and Severus most was a gift from Neville. There was no note, but the intention of the boy was clear. It was a large, knitted baby blanket, it was soft, and in all different shades of green, adorned with the Slytherin crest. From Hermione’s expression, Remus could tell she had a hand in making it as well, but she never said anything. 

He wrapped it around his mates shoulders, kissed him gently again. “The colour suits you.” he commented, and Severus rolled his eyes. 

“Of course it does. It’s green, what did you expect?” 

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound at the window. Remus looked, and saw an unfamiliar owl, clutching a letter in its talons. He opened the window with a wave of his wand, and the owl swooped inside, circling the room one or twice, before dropping the letter on his lap, and promptly flying away without so much as landing. 

Remus stared at the letter, immediately recognizing the writing. It was from Sirius. Part of him was tempted to throw it out, but another part of him whispered at him to see what his old friend had to say. 

Severus glanced at it, scoffed, and went back to enjoying his peppermint frog Hermione had given him. 

“Severus,” he bit his lip. “Do you mind . . .?” 

“No, I don’t mind. Open it if you’d like. I’m not that petty.” 

_ ‘Dear Moony. _

_ I have thought long and hard about what you said to me. I want you to know that I am truly sorry about the way I acted at the Burrow. I have no excuse other than I am still an immature boy, who had his glory days lived out in his youth. I don’t want to lose you Remus. You are the only family I have left, and I may not understand why you are with <strike>Snivellus,</strike> Snape, but I don’t want him to be the reason that we still can’t be friends like we were back in our school days. I know that being apart of your family means accepting Snape as well, and I confess, the idea of it annoys me But it is something I will work on, because I care about you too much to let this old rivalry between me and Snape be the reason I can’t see you anymore. _

_ I realize that I didn’t get to be there to watch Harry grow up. And I don’t want to make the same mistake with your kid. If you’ll let me, I still want to be crazy Uncle Padfoot like I once was with Harry, and spoil your pup rotten with candy and toys. Perhaps, in time, Snape and I will be able to stop hating each other, and become civil. And Merlin, if that is what it takes to still be a part of your life, then I’m willing to at least try. _

_ I have surprisingly managed to clean up Grimmauld place a bit. And I want to invite you and Snape over for drinks later this evening. I’ll even order a pizza, and we’ll make a night of it. _

_\- Padfoot._’ 

He folded it up, acting like he didn’t notice that Severus was reading the letter over his shoulder. He turned to his fiancé, and quirked his eyebrow up in a silent question. Severus, unsurprisingly, wasn’t a fan of the idea, but agreed non the less. Remus wrote a quick reply, and spent the rest of the morning quietly with his mate. 

When the time came for Remus and him to head to Grimmauld place, Severus was wanting a cigarette. And badly, too. His fingers trembled restlessly, and he fiddled with his hair for twenty minutes in the bathroom mirror, before deciding on a low ponytail tied with a dark green ribbon. He wore a pair of grey slacks, and a cream sweater that he stole from Remus, and once he was ready, they used the floo. There was a familiar tugging sensation, the feeling that they were out in the open air, before arriving in the dark cold house. 

Severus immediately wanted to leave. The walls were covered in mildew, and he had a vague feeling they were closing in on him, intending to trap him here in this cold, dark, place forever. A bubble of panic rose in his chest, and he gripped onto Remus’ arm more tightly than he intended. 

Remus gave him an assuring squeeze, and called out to what seemed to be an empty house. 

“Hullo? Sirius?” 

It wasn’t long before the familiar head popped into the living room from some adjacent room. He looked better than he last did when Severus saw him. He was cleaner, trimmed his hair and beard, and wasn’t dressed in rags. He supposed that Sirius was handsome. Even if he admitted it to himself reluctantly. 

“Hi, Moony.” He smoothed his hands down his shirt, before stuffing them in his pockets. “Glad you came. Er, Snape, good to see you too.” 

Severus gave him a polite nod. He had promised Remus he would behave during this visit. He knew how much it meant to the stupid werewolf if Sirius could be part of their lives, but Severus knew that he wouldn’t force it to happen if Secerus was uncomfrotable with it. 

“Look, I . . .” he hesitated, running his hand through his thick wavy hair. “I should apologize for how I acted to you a few days ago. I was a jerk, and I said some less than pleasant things about you to Remus when you weren't in ear shot.” 

Severus fiddled with his sleeve, unsure of what to say. He wasn’t ready to forgive Black just yet, and it looked like Black wasn't ready to do the same to him. He finally decided that the best course of action to take, was to take one day at a time.“You mentioned something about drinks?” He said stiffly. “I would kill for a cup of Earl Grey, if you have any.” 

Surprise flashed over his face, if only for a moment.“Uh, yeah, I might have some in the cupboards . . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter! I don't think I've written anything this short in a long time. I've got the next chapter almost done, so you can expect that maybe later tonight or tomorrow :) As you can see I've changed the chapter count, because I feel like I need a few more chapters than the ones I have to tie everything together. It may or may not change as I keep writing
> 
> Also, I will be changing the chapter titles in the story, so I hope that clears up any confusion that there might be :)


	11. Broken Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus looks over wedding magazines, and Severus gets a craving for watermelon

Remus sat on the couch, browsing over muggle wedding magazines that Molly had picked up for him. He knew the wedding wouldn’t happen until after the boys were born, but there was no harm in looking for ideas and planning it before that happened. Like where it would be, what he would wear, and what food they would serve. 

The kids left to go back to Hogwarts a few weeks ago, and the Burrow was blessedly quiet once more. Remus couldn’t help feeling a little impatient with Dumbledore, however, as they still had no permanent safe house for them to go to. He knew a lot of prep work had to go into making one, but god damn he and Severus were really running out of time. 

They only had a few more months before their lives were changed forever. Remus was excited to finally be able to meet his pups, but he was nervous as well, as any sane person would be. And he wasn’t even doing the hard part of giving birth! 

Poppy had come over a few days ago, as well as Minerva. They had to do some very tricky transfiguration spells on Severus. Mainly, turning his dick into something more appropriate so he could give birth. He hadn’t been pleased, even with the assurance it would transform back once the children were out. 

It was fucking hilarious later that night when Severus rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom the first time after the transfiguration process. Remus had heard some very colourful words, and went to investigate, and realized Severus had stayed standing to use the toilet like a man normally did. Remus had laughed at him, and Severus was just so incredibly embarrassed, standing there, face as red as a tomato. Of course Remus helped his mate clean the mess up, and come back to bed. 

It was things like this that caused Remus to count himself lucky to be a wizard. Things were just generally easier. Muggles had to get risky surgeries if they wanted to change any part of themselves, where as magic folk had potions and spells. 

He sensed someone peering over his shoulder, and looked up, only to see his mate arching a brow at what he was reading. Remus patted the space beside him, and Severus sat down, and they looked at the wedding planners and flower arrangements in mostly silence. 

“We have to decide on a date, you know.” Remus told him. 

“Hmm.” He huffed, rolling his eyes. “We should pay someone to plan this. I’m sure if we asked the Granger girl she would say yes. She strikes me as someone who likes to plan things.” 

“We could have it at Hogwarts. It’s safe, and we don’t have to pay to rent it out.” Remus pointed. 

“And debase myself, twirling around with you all night, in front of my colleagues and students?” He snorted. “No thank you.” 

“Hey I didn’t say anything about dancing. Why? Do you want to dance and twirl around with me all night?” Remus grinned, and Severus slapped his arm. 

Severus looked closer at the magazine, and smiled slightly. It showed two grooms, with a few inches of rainbow socks between the top of their shoes and the hem of the pants. Remus brow widened a bit in surprise, and he made a mental note and stored this information in the back of his mind. 

. . . 

Lucius Malfoy knew it was only a matter of time before their ruse was discovered. Narcissa still wasn’t talking to him, and Draco had gone back to Hogwarts so he was facing his wife alone. He sat alone in his study, glass of fire whiskey in hand, and arm flung over his face. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what Severus had been up to ever since Lily Potter had been killed. He knew where his friends true loyalties lay, and he commended Severus for being that brave. 

He only wished he could do the same. 

A gentle knock sounded on his door, and he looked up, and saw Narcissa standing rigidly in the doorway. He regarded her for a long moment, trying to discern if she was going to blow up at him again. When he decided that she was relatively safe to be around, he waved her in, and she took a seat across from him. 

“Yes?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. 

After a moment, she hesitated. “I thought we should talk about this. Really talk, this time, instead of yelling at each other.” 

Lucius took a long sip from his glass, and set the empty cup on his desk with a loud _clank._ He flicked his long hair over his shoulder, and flexed his hands against his knees. 

“Of course.” He nodded. “That would be good.” 

More silence. Narcissa was warring with herself. “Do you . . .” She sighed. “Do you love him, Lucius? Are you happy?” 

His heart wrenched. Yes, he loved Severus. But as a brother, nothing more. But he couldn’t tell her that. No matter how much he wanted to. He just wanted to hold his wife, tell her that she was the only person that held his affections, but that was a lie. 

They had been arranged to be married before they even met each other. Love had never been in the equation for them, and never will be at this point. It was a smart marriage, a safe marriage. They brought forth an heir, their job to their families and bloodlines were finished. 

So Lucius sat there, unable, and unwilling to answer. Because no matter what he said, it would just be another falsehood. He would be the cause of his family being ripped to shreds. 

“I love him, yes. I always have.” He didn’t meet her eyes as he said it, not wanting to see the hurt that would undoubtedly flash in them. “But I . . .” He shrugged, unsure of where he was going with his sentence. 

“You should have told your parents you were gay. All of this could have been avoided.” 

“My father would have rathered a dead son than a fag.” He said bitterly. It was true, Abraxas would have undoubtedly kill him if he was actually gay. He wasn’t, he very much enjoyed the company of women, unfortunately now no one will believe him. 

He didn’t regret his choice of helping Severus. Years ago, when they were still in school, Abraxas had whipped his back so much it resembled a piece of butchering meat. He had owled Severus, and within the hour, he had shown up with a muggle medical kit, and stitched his lashes closed. Severus had held him as he sobbed into his chest. It was the first, and only time Lucius had cried that much in front of anyone. 

And Narcissa knew the extent of what his father did to him. She had seen him naked, after all. He remembered on their wedding night, she had gasped at the wreckage his back was in, and when she tried to talk to him about it he had shut himself off and snapped at her. Needless to say, they waited until the next day to consummate the marriage. 

She didn’t say anything to him about his comment, rather, she nodded, grave expression on her face. She took his slightly trembling hand into hers, and squeezed it. “I’m sorry I’ve been difficult these past few weeks. It’s . . .hard . . .for me to understand something like this. Lucius you should have told me sooner.” 

He glanced away, resisting the urge to sigh. “I know.” 

“We . . .we can’t stay married. You know that, don’t you?” 

He closed his eyes. “We should at least wait until Draco is out of school.” 

She pursed her lips, and withdrew her hand. “Alright.” She agreed. “Once he graduates, we will divorce. I hope you can find happiness, Lucius. I really do.” And with that, she left him alone, and he turned to his empty glass of fire whiskey, and with a wave of his wand it refilled itself to the brim. 

. . . 

Early spring was upon them, and still no word from the Headmaster on how their safe house was going. During his silence, Severus had gone to two Death Eater meetings, both of them rather uneventful, so he supposed that was good. 

The weather was getting a bit warmer, it was late March and the snow had mostly melted, leaving mud puddles and soaking wet grass. The nights were still cool, so he curled up to Remus to keep warm. He had been forced to start wearing oversized shirts, and could often be seen on the couch, brooding and swimming in extra material. Remus had looked, and there was simply no maternity clothes for male bearers. Perhaps they should start a business, because this was utterly ridiculous. 

During one of those spring nights, Severus woke up with the wickedest craving for watermelon. He didn’t normally care for the fruit, he was more of a cantaloupe person, but he supposed his children would have different taste buds. He rolled over on his side, and watched Remus sleep peacefully. He was tempted to ask him to run to the store and get some for him, but Remus didn’t get enough peaceful nights, and especially not now since the full moon was a few days away. 

So, he sucked it up, and tried to fall back asleep. However, these children were not letting up easily. He opened his eyes, and glared into the pitch black darkness. He hated being pregnant. It didn’t really hinder him up until now. It was getting harder to walk, to get out of bed, and even sitting down on the toilet was a chore. 

Fuck, he _really_ wanted watermelon. 

He glanced at Remus one more time, and bit his lip. No, no he wasn’t going to wake him. Although . . . he could just go himself. It didn’t take long for Severus to make up his mind. He slinked out of bed as quietly as he could, and walked downstairs. He grabbed some muggle cash, his jacket, and pulled on his boots before apparating. 

The only place he knew was open was a muggle grocery store that was run a full 24 hours hours each day. Thank Merlin for Tesco. The city was quiet, besides the occasional car that drove down the road, or the drunk heading their way home from the bar. Severus walked into the supermarket, grabbed a basket, and headed straight for the mound of watermelon they had in the fruit section. 

A few other brave souls out adventuring at this time of night gave him a few odd looks, but hastily glanced away when they saw Severus had noticed them. It was then he realized he was very pregnant. And still very much male. He didn’t let it bother him too much, he’d never see these people again, and the promise of the sweet watery fruit was too much to bear. 

He spent an embarrassingly long time choosing which one he wanted. Flicking the rine, making sure they were ripe and ready to be eaten right away. Once he made his decision, he placed it in the basket, and went to the checkout, but stopped halfway there. Would Remus kill him if he stayed a little longer to get some pickles? Oh, maybe some ice cream while he was here . . . 

Severus made his purchases, and walked back out of the Tesco, ready to apparate back to the Burrow. But, he saw something out of the corner of his eye that caught his attention. He wandered a few stores over, and peered in the window. A beautiful crib, painted light grey with a changing table attached to the side, sat in view in a baby store. 

He and Remus really should be in the stages of setting up the nursery, he was almost seven months pregnant for Merlin’s sake. Maybe he’ll drag his werewolf out here later today to look in the store and pick some things out. As he turned away from the window, he noticed a group of guys exit the bar from across the street. 

The hair on his arms rose, and he felt a little nervous, but couldn’t place why. He had to get out of here before they noticed him. He walked away, about to apparate, but one of the goons called out to him, and he froze. 

“Hey, is that a tranny over there?” 

Those words caught the attention of his friends. 

“Sick fuck, I think it _is_ a damn cuntboy!” 

Severus kept his head down and kept walking, cursing himself for being so stupid. Watermelon wasn’t that big of a necessity to go out after dark in a god damned city. He should have gotten Remus to get it for him. 

“Hey . . .HEY. I’m fucking _talking_ to you!” 

Severus gasped as the man grabbed his arm and yanked him back. His foot skidded against the ice, and he almost lost his balance and fell on the sidewalk. He dropped the watermelon, and it cracked open against the concrete. They were quicker than he expected them to be. Furius, he drew his arm back, and spun around to face him, and immediately caught the stench of liquor on his breath. 

“What’s wrong?” A large heavyset man sneered, staggering to the side a little before reaching his hand up to stroke Severus’ cheek. He slapped it away without a second thought, and reached for his wand he kept in his pocket. His fingers grasped emptiness, and his heart dropped to his stomach. 

Severus bared his teeth, fighting the urge to puke in utter terror. “Leave me alone or I swear, I will-” He caught the glint of steel from the corner of his eye and stilled. They had a knife. In normal situations, he simply would have hexed these stupid muggles. But he had no wand, and even if he did, he couldn’t. That would mean having to report to the Ministry, and having his pregnancy revealed to the entire Wizengamot. Which was, completely out of the question. 

“You’ll what?” 

Severus stepped backwards. “Don’t you fucking threaten me.” He warned. But they were advancing closer, and all Severus could do was pray that they wouldn’t kill him. His back hit a brick wall, god _fuck,_ he had cornered himself. 

“Fucking tranny, you wanna dress like a man? You think you’re a man?” The drunk seized his shoulder, and Severus cried out in pain. 

“I _am_ a man!” He insisted, and winced at the loud laughter that assaulted his ears. 

“A man that’s pregnant! Yeah, that’ll happen when pigs fly!” One of the others jeered, and Severus felt hot shame burn his cheeks. He shouldn’t have gone out, he knew shouldn’t have gone out without telling anyone . . . 

“I guess it’s up to me to show you how you place in society, little _girl._ You should be thankful, no one would want to even fuck you with that ugly mug of a face of yours, count youself lucky that I am willing to fix that.” 

Severus’ facade broke, and the only thing he could do was cry for Remus to come and help him. But he was miles away, safe and warm in bed, and Severus was alone in muggle London, feeling like an absolute fool for leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . .i'm so sorry. . .


	12. Some Place To Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus wakes up to his bed strangely empty, and Dumbledore secures a safe house for them in the Netherlands

Remus sensed something was wrong. Something inside of him was growling and snapping at him to wake up. He opened his eyes, and blinked in the darkness of his bedroom, reaching his hand absentmindedly to where Severus was lying, but all he touched was cold, empty air. He drew a sharp breath, and fumbled for his wand, casting a quick _Lumos_ charm. The bright light stun his eyes and it took a moment for them to adjust, but when they did, he saw that the bed was empty. His mate’s scent was stale and cold, meaning he hadn’t been here for awhile. 

Oddly panicked, and upset at his mate’s disappearance, he swung his legs out of bed, and checked the bathroom first. Nothing. He wandered downstairs, now quite anxious and hoping he was just on the couch or in the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be found. His heart thudded in his chest, and his blood roared in his ears. Had Severus been called to another meeting? He tasted no trace of Dark Magic in the air, so it couldn’t have been that. 

He tried to calm himself down. Maybe he had just taken a walk to get a bit of fresh air. A mental image flashed through his mind, one that sent him for his boots and sweater and had him running out the front door. The thought of his body lying somewhere outside all alone in the cold night was too much to bear. 

It was a clear night, the Waxing Gibbous moon shone brightly up above him, and illuminated the fields and trees. He scanned the area, but found no body or person wandering about. He opened his mouth, letting the scents around him hit the roof of his mouth. The one good thing about being a werewolf, was that his senses were superior than the humans and wizarding folk, and were supercharged a few days before and after a full moon. 

He tasted the metallic tang of magic, and knew someone had apprated from here to somewhere else. The faint smell of sharp potions and the dark intoxicating scent of his mate clung to that magic, and Remus felt his hands clenched with annoyance. 

He raised his wand._“Appare Vestigium!”_ The tracking spell flowed from the tip and Remus saw Severus’ magical footprints disappear from the Burrow, and the place where he went to. What the hell was he doing at a Tesco this time of night? 

He felt himself apparating, and popped in front of the 24 hour grocery store. Remus looked around for Severus, and felt his heart shatter when he heard a terrified cry for help from one of the shadowy alleyways. 

_“Remus!”_

“Aw, who are you crying about? I bet I can show you a better time than he can-” 

Before he knew it, he was running. His eyes flashed amber, and a low growl tore out from his throat. The smell of alcohol and fear laid heavily in the air, and Remus turned the corner, only to see a group of drunk men press his mate against the wall. He stared in shock for a moment, before letting out a snarl and ascended upon them like fire from hell. 

He swung at the nearest man, his knuckles cracking against his nose. The man howled in pain, clutching his face. 

“I’m gonna kill you, you fucking bastard!” He aimed a blow at Remus, but the werewolf dogged it, and one sharp kick to the leg had the man on the ground, reeling in agony. 

Two of the wiser ones, had the sense to run away, and that just left the heavy set man who had dared to lay a finger on his mate. He turned to him, and saw sweat dripped down his fat face. 

“Hey, man, look, I was just-” 

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence. Remus yanked a fistful of the man's hair, and slammed his head against the alley wall. There was a horrible crunching sound, and the man collapsed to the ground with a sickening squelch, lifeless. 

He didn’t care that he just killed that man. He knew he should, but he couldn’t. He aimed is wand at the corpse, but stopped before he could say a spell. He killed this man not with magic. Therefore, no magical trace would be found on his body. Remus would be safe, as long as they didn’t speak a word of what happened here to anyone. 

It was over before it even had the chance to start. Remus turned to Severus, eyes blazing with fury. Severus stared back at him, terrified. His hand was pressed against his cheek, covering a sizeable bruise. They looked at each other for a moment or two, before Remus suddenly grabbed him and a strangled sort of whimper left his mate’s throat. 

“What were you thinking?” Remus yelled, fingers digging into Severus’ shoulder blades and he shook him. “What the _fuck_ were you thinking?” 

“I . . .I . . .” Tears filled his eyes and his mouth quivered 

Remus pulled him into his arms, and Severus clutched his shirt so tightly he thought it was going to tear. He was trembling, and Remus knew that this ordeal had shaken him badly, and he wasn’t helping at all. 

“I’m sorry,” He whispered, stroking his limp black hair. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I know this wasn’t completely your fault. But Severus, what were you _doing_ out at a Tesco this time of night?” 

He mumbled something about watermelon, and Remus softened. He kissed the top of his head, and gave him one last squeeze before pulling away. 

“Come on.” He linked his arm with his. “Let’s go home.” 

When they arrived back at the Weasley’s, it was still dark and quiet. Remus led him to the kitchen, and grabbed an ice pack and pressed it to the side of Severus’ face. His mate winced against the cold, but he held it firmly in place while Severus protested weakly. 

“I’m fine.” 

“Like hell you are.” Remus said, then added softly. “Are they okay?” 

Severus mutely nodded, hand resting on his swollen stomach. “I can feel them moving around still. They . . .they didn’t even go near the belly. At least had the decency to do that.” 

Remus swallowed his temper, and clenched his teeth. “Did they . . .” he hesitated. “Did they touch you?” 

“They didn’t have the time to.” Severus ducked his head, hiding behind his hair and mumbled. “They got a few hits in, and pinned me against the wall, but that was about it.” 

“You’re very lucky, Severus, that I got to you in time.” Remus sighed. “Did you not even think before going out? What was your thought process in this? You’d just saunter in a grocery store in the middle of the god damned night, grab some food, and happily skip back home?” he knew he was being harsh, but he had to get his point across. He loved Severus, he really did, but sometimes he thinks he can take on the world. When in reality . . . he was simply a small minnow in an ocean with sharks. 

“I don’t know what I thought.” He admitted slowly, not meeting Remus’ steady gaze. 

“Yeah, no shit.” He sighed, and set the ice pack down on the table. He reached his hand up and cupped Severus’ face, drawing his thumb over the bruise. It went down a little, but it was still throbbing sorely. “I love you too much to lose you. Never do anything like that, ever again. Do you hear me?” 

Severus nodded once more, and Remus saw he was trying not to cry. Sensing they both had enough adventure for the night, he led Severus gently back to bed, and both of them fell back into an uneasy sleep. 

. . . 

It wasn’t long after the incident that they got word from Dumbledore that the Order had secured them a few places to live. Severus stared down at the letter, while Remus packed their bags. His hand trembled slightly in concealed excitement and anticipation. Finally, they were getting their own place to stay and raise their kids. 

They ended up choosing a cottage in the Netherlands. Close enough to Wizarding London that they could still visit, but far enough to be secluded. It was painted a dark blue, and had a gorgeous stone fireplace and chimney. Outside, it was surrounded by fields of tulips, untouched by the Muggles that lived near there. It had expansive gardens, and a shallow pond nearby where their kids could swim in the summer months. 

“Hey, hon-” Remus grunted, snapping Severus out of his daydream. He was lying on one of trunks, trying to get it to snap shut. “You wanna sit on this for me while I do it up?” 

Severus sat on the trunk, and Remus quickly did the clasps, and wiped a thin sheen of sweat off his brow. “How did we end up with more than we came with?” He panted. “It doesn’t seem right.” 

“We’ve acquired a few things during our stay here. It makes sense that we’d have trouble packing them all, seeing as we packed light anticipating our time with the Weasley’s would only be a week or so.” Severus answered. “How were we supposed to know it would take a few months?” 

“True, true.” Remus lugged the trunk down the stairs, while Severus followed. Meanwhile, Dumbledore was waiting for them outside with the rest of their bags, and Molly stood a little way off, dabbing at her eyes with her handkerchief. Arthur had a comforting arm around her shoulders. 

“Oh, I’m sure they’ll visit, Mollywobbles. No need to get your knickers in a twist.” 

She gave a grateful smile to her husband, and walked up to Severus and gave him a big hug. “Oh please tell me I’m invited to the wedding?” 

Severus let out a genuine laugh, likely shocking those around him. “Thank you Molly. I really mean it.” 

“Of course,” Remus grinned. “We have to fill up the seats somehow, don’t we?” 

“Oh you two!” She swatted the werewolf on his chest. “Off you go now, you’ve waited long enough.” She sniffed, wiping her nose on her handkerchief before blowing them a kiss goodbye. 

Dumbledore turned to them, and laid a hand on each of their shoulders before they apparated away from the Burrow. 

When they got there, Severus was stunned to see the real thing was even more beautiful than the picture. He stood, open mouthed at the peaceful cottage that lay before them. With a glance at Remus, he knew that the wolf felt the same way. 

Inside, the floors were all a polished maple, and the walls were painted a light airy grey. The front door opened up to a mudroom with brick floor and shelves to store their shoes and coats. From there, the kitchen was to the left, and the living room to the right. Beyond the living room looked to be a study, with a staircase heading upstairs. There was only one bathroom, which Severus wasn’t too disappointed to find out, a master bedroom, and a small nursery. 

It was small, but cozy. It was a place they can finally call home. At least for the time being. 

Well Severus poked around the place, Remus was asking Dumbledore all sorts of safety questions. Was it well warded? Did it have a place for him to transform? Who were the people who knew about the location of this place? Were they allowed visitors, or did they have to communicate through mail? How would they be getting the funds for shopping? Would they be able to go out to the nearest Muggle town for supplies? And so on and so forth. 

Done answering all of Remus’ inquires, Dumbledore turned to Severus, who was busy rummaging through one of the pantries in the kitchen, presumably looking for either potion ingredients or food. 

“I hope it is to your liking, my boy.” 

Severus’ head popped out of the pantry with a biscuit in his mouth. He quickly bit off a chunk and swallowed, nodding his head. “It his,” He held a hand over his mouth. “Thank you, Albus, really. I don’t know what we would have done without you.” 

Albus smiled brightly. “It might have taken longer than expected, but you’re here now. Safe and sound from the outside world.” 

“Before you go, Albus.” He hesitated. “I have to discuss something with you.” 

“Oh?” He quirked up a bushy eyebrow. “And what might that be?” 

“It’s about the Malfoy’s, Headmaster. . .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! And for the abrupt ending, I couldn't figure out a way to end it properly from this chapter to the next, so I had to cut it short. You guys will be happy, I have already finished the last three chapters of the story! All that's left is to tweak and edit it, and all three may very well be up later today! :):)


	13. The Pride of a Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which an 'unexpected' early surprise comes at the worst timing, also, Remus needs to work on storing food properly in the fridge

If they thought packing was the hardest job, moving in all their possessions was even worse. They had been at the cottage for nearly a week, and still they barely made any dent in the boxes. Finally, they decided that today would finally be the day where they got everything done. 

Severus stood in the kitchen, putting away plates, cups, and cutlery away in the drawers and cupboards with a flick of his wand. Who knew he owned so many tiny spoons? It’s not like he ever had any company back at Spinner’s End to entertain them. 

The only good thing about that moldering pit was that he sold it for a better price than he imagined it would go for. He had put the funds straight into his vault at Gringotts, and locked it away as a small inheritance for their sons. 

Sometimes he wished for the Prince fortune. It was unfair that his mother got to spend the rest of her days living in luxury, while Severus often found himself scrambling to make ends meet. Part of him wanted to scorn the money his grandparents had, and hate them for it. But another, larger part of him couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit jealous and upset that he wasn’t good enough for his own family. 

Oh well. No use in wishing for things from the past. Best to move forward with his life than stay backwards. He turned his attention to the grocery bags sitting on the counter, and dug through them getting the milk and yogurt to put them in the fridge before they spoiled. When he opened the door, he let out a yelp, and the milk bottle smashed to the floor. 

Inside, just sitting on the shelf without any plastic wrap or plate, was a half eaten raw lamb leg. He felt sick just looking at it. He gingerly got hold of the bone, pinching it with two fingers, before throwing it in the sink, with disgust. 

“Remus John Lupin!” He yelled. 

He heard a thud from upstairs, and the sound of panicked footsteps running across the floor, and down the stairs. 

His stupid idiotic werewolf slipped on the puddle of frothy milk as he rushed in the kitchen, and went crashing down, skidding across the floor before landing at Severus’ feet. He got up as quickly as he fell, with a worried stricken face. 

“Severus,” he panted, stretching his arm out and leaned against the counter, out of breath. “Sev, what’s wrong. Are the kids-” 

“No,” He snapped, pointing to the chewed up meat in the sink. “It’s about _that._ What in the ever loving _fuck_ is that doing in my fridge?” 

Remus stared at him for a moment, before relenting. “It was, ah, my lunch.” He had the sense to look a little ashamed as he said it. Severus was still not impressed. 

“How many times,” He clenched his teeth. “Have I told you to at _least_ put it in a container, out of my sight. It’s not even on a plate! It’s just sitting there, spoiling my appetite, and leaking blood in the vegetable drawer.” 

“Er, yeah. At least every month we have this discussion.” He admitted. “With the full moon being tonight and everything, I kind of . . . forgot.” He finished lamely, twitching nervously under Severus’ hard look. 

“Could you _please_ deal with it?” He asked. 

“Yes, of course, honey.” 

Severus cast a scourgify spell on the smashed bottle and stalked out of the kitchen, thoroughly annoyed. He collapsed onto the couch, and buried his face in his hands. He knew he was being difficult and short with Remus, but he honestly felt horrible. Tonight was the first night he’d be alone during the transformation. Normally, Molly would stay up with him, holding his trembling hand until he came back, or he would make rounds at Hogwarts, chatting with portraits and house elves. 

He knew it was irrational, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that those awful men were waiting outside, and as soon as Remus stepped out that door, they would break in and finish what they started. 

Severus looked up from his hands to see Remus sit down beside him. Not saying a word, he hugged his mate, and kissed his cheek. It was then that Severus saw the suspicious redness of Remus’ mouth, and immediately knew he had gone back to eating the leg of lamb. Bile rose up in the back of his throat, and Remus’ eyes widened, knowing what Severus’ expression meant. He went to summon a bucket, but it was too late. 

Severus hurled up his breakfast on his lap, and on Remus, shuddering pathetically. He looked horribly embarrassed, and ready to cry, and it was at that moment Remus swore to himself that he would only eat raw meat outside and out of Severus’ sight and knowledge. 

. . . 

The sun was setting, and Remus had to leave for the full moon. Wolfsbane was too dangerous to make at this stage of pregnancy, so he invited Sirius to the cottage to help Remus out. Sirius was the only safe person that could travel to and from Severus’ cottage because of his animagus form. However, Remus didn’t want to leave Severus alone overnight, and they had gotten in a long debate on whether Sirius would leave the cottage or stay. 

Remus, however, knew how to wear his mate down, and Severus had reluctantly agreed that Sirius could stay with him. He needed help setting up the nursery anyways, he would have rather done it with his soon to be husband, but he supposed Sirius could help him instead. 

“So,” Sirius clasped his hands together, turning to Severus once Remus had left. “You’ve gotten a lot bigger than the last time I saw you.” 

Severus glared at him. “A word of advice, if you will. Never, ever, say that to me again if value your penis. I will cut it off, and nail it over my front door.” 

Sirius winced. “Noted.” 

They sat in the empty nursery, with boxes upon boxes of supplies and furniture. Severus was slowly piecing together a dresser, while Sirius was working on the crib. They worked in silence, except for the occasional comment or request to pass tools or to check over the instructions. 

Severus was feeling out of sorts today, and frankly, he just wanted to be left alone. He had been in a foul mood ever since yesterday, and he couldn’t seem to place why. He arched his back, listening to the pops that sounded with satisfaction. Perhaps he would go make some tea for himself and Black. 

He stood up felt something wet suddenly gush down his leg. He paused for a moment, horribly surprised, then with a sinking feeling of realization he clamped a hand over his mouth. 

Sirius stared at him in shock. “You need any help with anything?” He offered awkwardly, thinking that his once enemy had just pissed himself, unaware that it was anything else. 

Then, Severus’ stomach _seized_ and pain rippled up his spine. It lashed at him from the inside, and he gasped, leaning against the wall for support. 

“Snape. Snape what’s wrong?” Sirius placed the box down, and hesitantly placed a too warm hand on his shoulder. 

“I-” he gritted his teeth as the pain contracted once more, then left him, trembling and gasping. He glanced at his watch on his wrist, it had been a gift from Lucius a few years ago, and memorized the time it ended. 

“Snape-” 

The Slytherin held up a hand to Sirius, counting in his head. Fifteen minutes later, the pain came again, and he let out a low groan, grabbing onto Sirius’ arm, fingers digging into his flesh. 

“Ow, Severus, fuck, that hurts!” Sirius seethed, and tried to pull away, but his grip was like iron. 

Once it passed once more, Severus looked up at Sirius. He could feel the blood leave his face, and he whispered. “They’re coming.” 

Understanding dawned on Sirius, and his eyes grew very round, and mouth dropped open in pure shock. They both knew Remus wouldn’t be back for hours, and they were trapped in the house together alone, while Severus was going into labour. 

“Can you hold it?” Sirius blurted, and Severus slapped him square across the face. 

“Of fucking course I can’t!” He yelled. 

“I might have deserved that.” He rubbed his sore face. “Uh, what . . .what should I do?” 

Severus shook his head. Breathing through the next contraction. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “Just . . . finish setting up the nursery. That needs to be done before they are born . . . I. . . I need to lie down for a moment.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, and Sirius led him to the master bedroom. 

“Do you want me to owl Poppy?” Sirius asked. 

Severus nodded, groaning as he was helped into bed. “That would be the smart thing to do.” 

. . . 

Sirius had never been good in delicate situations such as these. So after helping Severus lie down, he made his escape. He finished up the nursery, sent word to Poppy, and anxiously waited Remus’ return. 

Remus would never forgive himself if he missed the birth of his own sons. Werewolf or not. He just hoped that the babies would wait until their father got here before making their grand entrance into the world. 

He still wasn’t sure how he felt about Severus. Most of the hatred he had towards him had dissipated into a general dislike and annoyance. He knew it would take some time if it ever did become something more friendly, but god damn he would try. 

He sat, in finished nursery, biting his nails to stubs. He had charmed the walls a pale blue, and fluffy white clouds would move across the room. He had set up the dresser, the changing table, as well as the crib and bewitched the ceiling to reflect the night sky and send shooting stars over the drywall. Sirius followed Severus’ instructions to the letter, slightly afraid of what the man would do if he made a mistake. 

Once he was finished with the nursery, he wandered downstairs and made two cups of hot jasmine tea before bringing them to Severus. The master bedroom felt slightly damp when he walked in, and he saw Severus lying in the fetal position on the bed, with Poppy trying her best to soothe him 

Her eyes met with Sirius’, and she ushered him forward, taking the tea from him and offering it to Severus. 

“Tea always helps, love.” 

He shakily sat up, taking a few sips before turning his head, not wanting any more. Sirius felt bad to see him like this. He knew it had to hurt like hell, and did not envy him at all for being a male bearer. 

He gingerly sat on the edge of the bed, offering his hand. Severus took it after much reluctance, and Sirius marveled about how smooth his skin was. The rumours that he and James spread about Severus being sticky and scaly turned out to be quite the opposite. 

Severus suddenly squeezed it like a vice grip, and Sirius felt his knuckles cracked. He swore, and he thought he saw Severus grinning with amusement. 

“You’re enjoying brutally breaking my hand, aren’t you?” 

“A little, yes, oh FUCK!” He cussed and Sirius felt the circulation in his hand stop as Severus’ fingers clamped tightly down. He knew it was going to be bruised terribly tomorrow. He also knew if he didn’t stay with Severus, and it got back to Remus how just left his mate alone in pain, it wasn’t just his dick that would be on the line. It would be his throat, too. 

So he sat with him, watching as the sun started to peak up over the horizon through one of the windows. He knew Severus had to be very close to delivering the babies when Poppy arrived with some of her trusted nurse maids and started to prepare the room. With a flick of her wand, Severus was dressed in a long white nightgown. He hissed at her for it, but she paid him no mind. 

“Looking good, Sev.” Sirius whistled, trying to lighten the mood, with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

“I swear on Salazar’s grave, Sirius. I will hex you until your balls shrivel up and die! Do not tempt me.” 

“If you’re uncomfortable, I can leave if you’d like-” 

“No! No, you are _not_ leaving. You’re the only one who is keeping my mind focused on not pushing these fucking kids out.” He snapped 

“We’re going to have to put your legs up in stirrups soon, dear.” Poppy smoothed some hair out of his sweaty face. “It’s getting to be go time.” 

Severus shook his head, hair falling back in its usual place. “No, I’m not doing this without Remus . . .I . . .I can’t. They’re early, I still had a month and a half to prepare. . .” 

“Often Male Bearers are a few months early. The strain on the body is too much, so it goes in a sort of hyper drive to get everything out as quickly as it can.” She explained, folding some fresh linen, and putting it to the side. She placed a cool, damp cloth on his forehead, and patted his shoulder reassuringly. 

“Oh and you didn’t think to tell me this sooner?” He cried. “Un-fucking-believable.” 

Merlin, where was Remus? Sirius stared out the window with baited breath. Finally, he saw a vaguely humanoid shape making it’s way across a distant field. Nearly crying from relief, and exhaustion from staying up the entire night sitting at Severus’ bedside, he opened the window and yelled at his friend to hurry up. 

. . . 

When the labour began, the pain was more intense than anything Severus had ever felt. Nothing could be more brutal, not whips or chains. The room was only the bed and the four walls, his helpers melting in the background as if they weren't even there. The only thing that was grounding him, was Remus’ warm hand, which he was holding onto as if it were his lifeline. With each contraction came a pain that dominated Severus’ entire being. In those moments, for those seconds that stretched into infinity, there was nothing else. 

When the pain passed, it was only for a few minutes. He breathed, unwilling to engage with any life forms beside his own body. The room might have been empty for all the awareness he had, and when they did try to speak to him, he found it so hard to give a response. 

“You’re doing great, sweetheart, I’m so proud of you.” Remus smoothed his hair out of his mates face, kissing him on the forehead. Severus didn’t know if he wanted to smack him away or pull him closer. 

It was odd, when it was time to start pushing, it was as if his body knew exactly what to do. He gritted his teeth, clenching them so hard together he was sure they would crack. He held his breath as he felt the sensation of hot, stretching skin, and blinding white pain as the first baby started crowing. As soon as his head was out in the open air, he began to squall loudly, and slid out of him into Poppy’s waiting arms. 

Relief flooded in his chest, and he sagged against the bed frame, exhausted beyond measure. Remus was crying, as he was handed his first born son, cooing and cradling him against his chest. One of the nurses took the baby, and quickly washed him, wrapping him up in a pale blue blanket before handing him back to Remus anxious arms. 

“Oh Severus, he’s so beautiful.” He sniffed, tears glimmering in his eyes. 

Severus laughed, feeling his face flushed and sweat dripping down his back. He didn’t get a chance to rest for too long, because almost immediately after their first son was born, the other started to push his way out. 

The second delivery was a lot easier than the first, and this time his son let out a thin reedy cry before falling silent, almost as if curious about the outside world instead of frightened by it. Severus immediately took him into his arms, and held him close, taking a washcloth and wiping off the blood and goo himself. He took one look at his son, and felt his throat close and his eyes sting with unshed tears. Remus was right. They were beautiful. 

Once the placenta was out, and everyone was checked on and given their respective treatment, did Poppy and her nurses quietly leave the room, giving the two men and their newborn sons some privacy. Remus sat in the large bed beside his mate, and they simply stared down at their children, who were each lying on a lap, wrapped in their respective blanket. 

They both had dark hair and bright hazel eyes, more green than brown, and irises ringed with a golden amber.. Severus was a little concerned when Remus pointed out that their second born had the telltale snapeish hooked nose, but he soon realized that this child would grow up proud of it, and wear it bravely, and he felt oddly touched to share such a prominent trait. 

Severus had decided a long time ago what their names would be. He hadn’t yet told Remus, but he was sure that the werewolf would approve. 

He gently extended his hand towards his first born. The baby let out a gurgle, and grasped his finger with a tightly clamped fist. Severus was surprised to see how strong such a little thing could be. 

“Sebastien Remus Aries.” He murmured. Remus’ head shot up sharply, and he looked at his mate with slightly parted lips. 

“You would name him after a bitter old werewolf?” 

“The kindest, patientest, and most self sacrificing, bitter old werewolf I ever got the honour of being with.” Severus responded with a tired smile. 

“And what about this one?” Remus grinned at their second son, who was already fast asleep, mouth wide open, and breathing deeply. “He looks like you when you pass out.” 

“I thought Julian Lucius Alexander would be fitting.” He suggested, ignoring Remus’ subtle and gentle jab. 

Remus nodded in agreement. “We do owe the Malfoy’s quite a bit for what they have done and continue to do to keep us safe.” 

Lucius Fucking Malfoy. Severus hoped he was okay, and he hoped Draco would somehow find a way to avoid taking the mark, avoid making the same mistake he and Lucius did when they were his age. 

He would have to ask Dumbledore about the plan they discussed. Now that they were off grid, Voldemort might retaliate against the Malfoy's for failure in delivering the baby. Though, Malfoy was a quick thinker. He was sure he would land on his feet, he always did. 

After about ten minutes of being blessedly alone with each other, they heard a knock on the door. Severus scowled as Sirius poked his head in, but allowed him to come in anyways to see the babies. 

He tread softly across the floor, and sat in a rocking chair beside the bed, looking down at the tiny wrinkled things with a soft expression. Sirius reached his hand to gently touch Julian’s nose, but hesitated halfway, glancing at Severus. 

“Can I . . .?” 

Severus arched an eyebrow, but nodded. Sirius softly bopped the end of the hooked nose, and grinned when Julian’s eyes popped wide open, and gurgled at him, grabbing onto his finger. 

“What a cutie.” he smiled. “This one is . . .?” 

“Julian Lucius.” Remus said proudly. “And this one,” He nodded to the baby he was holding. “Is Sebastien Remus.” 

“Sirius.” Severus looked up at him, suddenly grave. “I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Yeah sure, what is it?” 

“We already decided that Molly would be the godmother to our firstborn,” Severus began, searching Remus’ face for signs of objection, finding none, he continued. “But I wanted to know if you would like to be Julain’s godfather. I would have asked Remus to sever a horses head during his transformation and bring it to you to ask this properly, but I forgot.” 

Sirius threw back his head and laughed. He then noticed Severus’ expression, and the laughter slowly died off, and his eyes grew very round. “Wait, are you serious?” 

The Slytherin nodded. “As the plague. You were quite helpful last night, hardly even flinched when I slapped you across the face after you asked such a dumb fu-” he paused, glancing down at his newborns. “Fudging,” he corrected slowly. “Question. The Sirius I used to know would have punched me for that.” He added quietly. 

Oddly touched, Sirius sat back, not knowing what to say. Finally, once he found his voice, he nodded. “Yeah,” He croaked, clearing his throat. “I’d love to be Jule’s godfather. Though I wish you did ask with a horses head, that would have been cool.” 

Just then, Sebastien started to cry loudly, which set Julian off, and Severus cringed at the noise. Fuck he was going to have to get used to this. And where was his god damned cigarettes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA FINALLY!  
I was wanting to post this chapter for so long, I had it written since day one guys, DAY ONE. We're in the home stretch now, let's see if I can edit the last two chapters fast enough to post it all today. Or, maybe I should have you guys wait another week and work on my upcoming Snucius story, what do you think? :P
> 
> Also, if you guys didn't know, the horse head reference is from the movie _The Godfather_ which I highly recommend watching


	14. The Falling of Life's Chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus comes to terms with parenthood, and he and Remus return to London after long awaiting Voldemort's defeat

Lucius Malfoy twisted and cried out under the Cruatius curse. Spit flew from his lips, as his body shuddered in pure agony. Finally, it was gone, leaving him panting against the cold marble floor of his Manor. He shakily got to his hands and knees, head reeling, and mind hazey. His only son, Draco, watched him fearfully from the other end of the room. They locked eyes, and Lucius wished that Draco would run as far away as he could from this place, and never return. 

“You promised me something, Lucius. Where is it?” The Dark Lord hissed, aiming another curse at him. 

Lucius screamed as fire like pain exploded within him. Snot streamed from his nose, and he fell back to the ground, coughing up blood. “I . . .don’t . . .know!” He gritted his teeth, and slumped, exhausted, the pain leaving him once more. 

“Where is Severus Snape? Where is that _filthy_ little Mudblood!” 

Another curse, another ripple of pure agony, and another denial from Lucius. 

Voldemort aimed a kick at the pureblood’s side, and the sound of crunching bones filled the room, the air completely leaving Lucius’ body. He gasped, choked, and let out a small sob as he felt his broken ribs dig into some fleshy part of him. 

“You disgust me.” The Dark Lord sneered, turning from him and stalked towards Draco. He grabbed the boys left arm, and put his wand against it. “Let’s see if Draco can serve me better than _you,_ Lucius.” 

Draco winced as Voldemort hissed a series of low words, and inky black swirls started to slowly unfurl over his son’s pale skin. Lucius watched, unable to do anything as those black marks turned into the signature snake and skull brand that every Death Eater was proud to carry. 

“For your first task, Draco,” He crooned, stroking the boys head. “I need you to restore your father's honour.” 

Draco ducked his head. “And how might I do that, my Lord?” He whispered nervously. 

“I need you to kill Albus Dumbledore for me.” 

. . . 

The first few months of parenthood was hard. Severus was stressed out at the amount of diapers, tears, and puke the children endlessly created, but Remus was his anchor, and somehow always managed to calm him down after a particularly hard day. 

Sirius was a frequent visitor. And Severus never expected to be thankful to see him, but he had to admit, having the dog around was actually quite useful. He had been the bridge between them and the rest of the Order. Even though they couldn’t respond to any of their letters, it was nice to know what was going on back home. 

Though he knew it was impossible, Severus always asked if there was a letter from Lucius Malfoy, but there never was. He hadn’t spoken to him since the last Death Eater meeting, and he admitted, it was hard. But Sirius told him he had become an invaluable member of the Order, Dumbledore had agreed to Severus’ request and talked to him about being his replacement as a spy, and that if they wanted to keep his cover, they couldn’t have any contact with each other. 

His and Remus’ wedding, turned out to be a small ceremony, with Molly and Albus as the witnesses, and their sons Seb and Julian and Sirius as the guests. Perhaps they would do a more elaborate one in the future, after the war was over, but for now they were happy. And that was what mattered. 

But the echo of Voldemort never left him. Though Severus knew the Dark Lord couldn’t find him, he would often wake up screaming with his mark burning. He would spend hours in a tub filled with ice cold water, twitching and crying until the pain faded. The first time it happened, Remus hadn’t left his side, and they called Sirius over to watch the boys. By the hundredth time, Severus would handle it alone, while Remus took care of their children 

It would only end when Voldemort was defeated. Severus worried that Harry Potter wouldn’t be able to do it, and that one day he would wake up to find their cottage burning, and Voldemort ripping the boys from his arms. But he found himself worrying less about Voldemort as time went on, and spending time with his kids. They were growing up so quickly. Too fast for his liking. 

Finally, on May 2, 1998, when Julian and Sebastien were four years old, Severus’ Mark disappeared, and they got the news that the Dark Lord was defeated once and for all. 

His kids yelled loudly as they played with one another in the backyard. Severus stood in the doorway of their small cottage, staring at Harry Potter as he and Nevvile Longbottom stood out on their front porch. The last time he saw either of them had been when they were scrawny boys with wild hair and knobby knees. Now, what he was looking at, where two young men. Looking tired, and worn from battle, but there was a glimmer of hope in their eyes, as if excited to start the process of creating a better world. 

“I . . .” His throat become oddly choked up with emotion. “Won’t you two come in for some tea?” 

“That would be wonderful, Sir.” Harry smiled, running his fingers through his hair and tossing it to the side. His voice was significantly deeper than Severus remembered it to be, and for a moment, it threw him off. 

“Godric, I could use a good cup of hot tea.” Neville sighed, and Severus did a double take. He looked so . . .old. And mature. He had lost the nervous tremor to his voice. He was still quiet, but did everything with a confidence Severus didn’t recognize. 

Severus led them into the kitchen, nearly tripping over one of the boy’s toy trucks in the process. He swore quietly to himself, and vanished it back to the toy box in the living room. It had been one of the many gifts from Sirius Black, that damn dog was spoiling his kids rotten. 

“What kind of tea would you like?” He asked. “I have Earl Grey, Jasmine, Mint. . .” 

“Earl Grey is fine, I quite like bergamot.” Neville smiled politely. 

“Yeah that sounds good for me too.” 

Severus quickly made their tea, watching through the windows as his husband chased their kids around the yard. Sebastien was squealing with delight as he managed to ‘tackle’ his Papa to the ground, while Julian seemed to be more interested in something in his hand. 

Severus’ brows furrowed, as he peered through the window, wanting to see what Julain had caught. He didn’t have to wait long, however, as he came running to the house, short legs almost blurring together, and in through the back door 

“Da!” He shrieked with excitement. “Da look, a spwider!” He opened his chubby hands and the terrified insect leapt at him and clung to his shirt. Severus let out a less than dignified sound as he shook it from his clothes. It landed on the floor, and he immediately squished it with his boot, oblivious to Julian’s impending meltdown. To say Julian took the spiders unfortunate death badly would be an understatement. The child completely _lost_ it, and began to sob hysterically. 

Severus immediately scooped him up and tried to calm him down as best he could as he handed Harry and Neville their tea. 

“I’m sorry Jules, I really am. Come now, stop crying.” He shushed his weeping son, unaware of Harry’s amused look. 

“Not a fan of spiders, eh Professor?” He grinned, and Severus glared at him 

Neville took a sip of tea, poorly disguising a shudder of disgust. “Can’t say I like the creepy little things myself, too many eyes and legs.” 

Severus hid a smile behind his hand, as he sat down at the table with him, balancing Julain on his knee. The child seemed to be over his distraught, and made a grab for the biscuit plate. Severus didn’t try to stop him, knowing first hand how crabby his boys could get when they were denied their sweets. Severus, personally, blamed Remus. That insufferable wolf passed down his love of chocolate and candy, and Severus could often be seen silently screaming to himself as the boys refused to eat anything green and leafy. 

“So I take it that it is safe to come back to Britain?” He asked, wiping off Julian’s mouth with his sleeve. “Seeing as you two are here and not being followed by hundreds of Death Eaters.” 

Neville nodded. “Yes, you and Remus would be welcomed back with open arms. Believe it or not, your presence around Hogwarts has been missed by more than a few students, including myself.” 

Severus snorted into his tea cup. “Yes I’m sure you all were devastated. The greasy bat of the dungeons has finally left the school, how sad indeed.” His eyes betrayed his amusement and surprise, and Neville couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’m glad you found safety, Professor. Though I must confess, I was surprised to find out from Harry that you had twins. I can’t imagine the headaches.” 

“Oh they come and go.” Severus sighed. 

Sebastien decided to make his grand entrance, hollering as he ran into the kitchen with a worm in his hand. He flung the poor creature across the room, and it stuck to the wall, and Severus grimaced. 

“Papa you were right!” He laughed. When Julian noticed the worm, he began to wail again, and Severus set him down on the ground, yelling at Remus to come and help him deal with them. Once the boys were successfully herded out of the kitchen, by an apologetic werewolf, Severus sat down again, head in his hands. 

“I never was able to thank you, Neville. For the baby blanket. Sebastien would never admit it, but he still clings tightly to it each night.” 

Neville beamed. “I hoped you’d like it. Hermione told me you looked happy with it when she came back to Hogwarts, but I’m glad to hear it from you.” 

“Harry,” Severus asked suddenly. “Why isn’t Dumbledore here? I thought he’d be the one to come get us. Not that I’m unhappy with seeing you, of course, it’s just . . .” He faltered when he saw the look on Potter’s face. 

There was a sinking feeling in his chest. “No.” he whispered. “No that’s not true, Harry, say it’s not true.” 

Tears glimmered in Harry’s eyes, likely mirroring Severus’ own expression. “I’m so sorry, Professor. I had hoped to tell you later when you and Remus were settled but . . .” He trailed off, unable to finish. 

Greif crushed him, and tears poured down his cheeks. He gripped his hair tightly, and put his head on the table, and gritted his teeth. The man he had once thought of as father, the old coot who had once charmed his wardrobe different colours of the rainbow, the wizard who had held him in his office, tending to his wounds after a Death Eater meeting, simply . . .gone. 

He hadn’t even had the chance to say his goodbye to him. Sure they wrote each other letters, but the last time he had seen Albus Dumbledore’s face was when he had been dropped off at this cottage for the first time. 

It took him a long time to get a hold of himself, and to look at his former students again. He couldn’t grieve. Not now, there was too much to do. 

“Who else?” He choked out. 

Harry sighed, and murmured. “Moody, Tonks, Fred Weasley-” 

Severus cringed, and Harry stopped listing the names. He didn’t want to know, but he felt that he had to ask. “Draco and Lucius . . . are they . . .?” 

“Alive,” Nevvile said, and Severus slumped with relief. “Lucius is at St. Mungo’s, and Draco is still at Hogwarts, helping rebuild the castle. 

“St. Mungos?” Severus echoed. “Why?” 

They were hesitant to tell him. Finally, it was decided that it was best for Severus to see for himself. 

. . . 

Severus entered the door to the hospital room, holding Julian, heart hammering in his chest. When he saw his old friend lying on the bed, deathly pale, hair dirty and matted, with puncture wounds on his throat and shoulder, he clamped a hand to his mouth to muffle a strangled sob. 

Remus laid a heavy and on his shoulder before giving him some alone time with his friend, and Severus sucked in a deep breath, before sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, taking Lucius’ hand in his. Ever so slowly, he woke up, blinking in confusion, and his once proud alabaster grey eyes were dull with pain and grief. 

“Severus,” he croaked. “Is that really you?” 

He laughed between tears and nodded his head. “Yeah, it’s me.” 

Lucius weakley smiled, wincing as he struggled to sit up. “Damn it’s good to see you, buddy. I didn’t think I’d ever get to again once I learned of your defect from the Death Eaters.” 

Severus opened his mouth as if to speak, but the words caught in his throat. He didn’t want to ask what happened to him after he left, afraid of the answer. Lucius was alive. That was a miracle in itself. 

Lucius’ gaze suddenly went to the small boy he was holding, eyes wide as they stared at the strange man, but seemingly unafraid of him. His brow quirked upwards, and he glanced at Severus, who had a small smile on his face. 

“Is this. . .?” 

Severus nodded. “This is Julian Lucius Alexander Lupin.” He explained. “One of my twin boys.” 

They had both decided that the kids would take Remus’ name when they were born. It wasn’t long after that Severus had taken the name Lupin himself. He wasn’t proud to be a Snape. He never had been. But now he could finally say his name with pride, knowing he was absolutely and irrevocably Remus’. 

Lucius let out a wheezy laugh. “What a name,” he grinned. “It’s quite long. Though you’ve never been one for subtleness have you?” 

“No, I’m rather dramatic, or so I've been told.” 

“Julian Lucius,” He echoed softly, taking the boys hand in his. “What a name indeed. Where’s your other one? You said you had two.” 

“He’s out with Remus Lupin in the hallway. I didn’t want to overwhelm you, he can be a bit rowdy at times. Much like his father.” Julain let out a small yawn, and rested his head against his Da’s chest. His eyes were growing heavy, and Severus hummed to him until he fell asleep. 

“Remus Lupin, eh?” Lucius smirked, once sure that the boy would not wake up. “So that’s who got you knocked up in the first place.” 

“Yes,” Severus rolled his eyes, then muttered half to himself. “Damn werewolf.” 

Lucius suddenly let out a series of long coughs. Shoulders shaking, gasping for air. He helped Lucius grab his drink on the table beside him, and held it up to his lips. The blonde man drank from it deeply, before turning his head, signalling he was done. A faint blush dusted his cheeks, and Severus knew that Lucius was a proud man, and having his friend see him like this was most likely very difficult for him. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Severus asked softly, shifting his child to his other shoulder. 

After a few minutes of hesitation, he nodded. “The Dark Lord wasn’t pleased when he found out you were missing. He sent us, the Death Eaters, searching all across the globe. From Egypt all the way to Canada, we searched high and low. When we ultimately turned up nothing, he. . . he tortured me. He kept asking me where you went, but I had no clue. I wouldn’t have told him even if I did, and he sensed that. Draco took the mark at his request, to help restore my honour among the Death Eaters. And as a punishment for my sins against our Dark Lord, he was tasked with killing Dumbledore. I had planned to kill the Headmaster myself, to save Draco’s soul, so when the time came, I struck. Nagini got me in the shack a bit later, the healers keep telling me I’m lucky to be alive, but sometimes I wish I wasn’t.” 

Severus gasped slightly, tears forming in his eyes, and a shaking hand pressed against his mouth. He wanted to say something to Lucius, to reassure him, but found no words to do so. He had known about Albus’ death, he had mourned him, but he had no idea . . . 

“You hate me now, don’t you? Dumbledore was no fool, he knew Draco was sent to kill him, and when I ended up dealing the blow, he looked almost grateful that . . .that I had been the one to do it. I deserve death for what I did. But the ministry tried me, searched through my memories and found me not guilty! How _ludicrous_ is that? I would have rathered go to Azkaban to atone for all the things I did during my years as a Death Eater, then sit here in this damned hospital, suffering the glares and mutters of all who pass by my room.” Lucius’ voice broke, and he looked away, deeply ashamed. “Severus, I’m begging you. Forgive me, I . . .I can’t lose you, I won't.” 

Tears were now pouring down his face, and he placed a kiss on Lucius’ cheek. “I don’t abandon my friends, Lucius. I promised you a long time ago I would be with you to the end. And I intend to uphold my vow.” 

. . . 

Severus had cried for hours at Dumbledore’s grave. He spat curses at the old man, demanding him to tell him why he let himself die. He cried until his voice was hoarse, and tears had completely dried up. He stayed even after that, lying beside the mount of dirt, begging him to come back to him. 

But there was no answer from the grave. 

Minerva joined him a little later. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and he cried in her robes, sobbing nonsense. She simply stroked his hair, and rubbed his back until he was calm enough to talk. 

“Damn him, Minerva. Damn him! Why couldn’t he stay?” He wailed. “How dare the universe give me a father, only to rip him away?” 

“I don’t know, Sev.” She had whispered. “I don’t know.” 

. . . 

The move from the Netherlands to a farmhouse in the Britain countryside had been quite the ordeal. And Severus would die a happy man if he never had to pack up his belongings in boxes ever again. 

Six months later, Severus opened up his own potion store in Hogsmeade. It quickly became the most renowned place in London, if not Europe, to buy potions and ingredients from. He was raking in so many galleons, that he had more than enough to supply every registered werewolf in Britain with a wolfsbane potion each month. It wasn’t long after the Ministry heard of this, and began to fund Severus’ program so he wasn’t using his own money each month. It felt good, and when he first told Remus of his plan, the old wolf had broke down crying, blubbering on and on about how Severus was giving his people a chance to find a good paying job. 

Draco Malfoy was a frequent visitor. He had been told the truth of not actually having any younger siblings as soon as Voldemort was gone, and Lucius raked up enough courage to tell him. He had been oddly disappointed, but quickly adopted both younger boys as his honorary little brothers. Narcissa had cried when Lucius told her the truth as well, but they still decided on divorcing, as they had never loved each other and thought it useless to spend the rest of their lives in sadness. 

There had been many days during Draco’s visits, where Severus had scolded all three boys for breaking a shelf on ingredients or tipping over a cauldron because they had been running around all over the shop, and had kicked them outside with sime sickles and instructions to go bug somebody else’s work place, particularly the candy shop or the Weasley’s joke store. 

Remus had been offered his teaching position back as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, which he took eagerly, happy to be able to provide for his family instead of Severus doing all the work. Severus had been offered his as well, but he had declined, saying he was much too busy with his store and the boys. 

Minerva was also frequently found in Severus’ kitchen on her days off as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, drinking tea and eating biscuits with her old colleague and student. She had become a mother figure to him, and his children often called her their Grandma, which Severus suspected Minerva didn’t mind one bit. 

Sirius’ innocence had been proved before the Wizengamot, and with his new found freedom, he decided to travel the world, often sending letters and presents back from all the exotic and exciting places he had visited. 

Life was good, and Severus was finally getting to a place where he was healing from his past. But nothing could prepare him when he received a letter that ripped old wounds back open again. 

The kids had been put to bed. It was rainy fall Saturday, and the two men sat in their living room, Remus was reading him poetry and they were drinking a bit of wine before they turned in for the night. Severus had his head on Remus’ lap, and the wolf was running his fingers through his mate’s hair, reducing him to utter goo. 

A loud tap on the window had startled them, and Remus had opened it, and an owl had screeched it’s way in, dropped the letter, and flew out back into the rain, not stopping to perch or to take a rest. The wolf snatched it from the ground, eyebrows raising with surprise. 

“It’s for you, my love.” He held the letter out to his mate, but Severus simply shrugged, not wanting to get up and grab his glasses, and asked Remus to read it for him. 

“Very well,” Remus cleared his throat, and opened the letter. “Dear Mr. Severus Lupin nee Snape. We are writing to inform you of the unfortunate and untimely departure of-” He broke off, suddenly, a gasp catching in his throat. Remus suddenly went very quiet, and Severus could hear the crinkle of parchment, meaning he was tightly gripping the letter as if it angered him. 

A sense of foreboding settled in Severus’ chest. He bit his lip, glancing up at his his husband’s worried eyes. “Well,” he whispered. “Go on.” 

Remus was hesitant. After Severus nudged him, he hastily cleared his throat, and began reading again. “. . .we regret to inform you of your grandmother Eloise Aurora Prince’s death. As to the wishes of her will dictating you to be the sole heir, you will be inheriting the Prince fortune, the estates as to which your family owned, and the title of Prince. Though this is a sad time, and we grieve with you for your loss, we, Gringotts, would like to meet with you as soon as possible to discuss the monetary arrangements. Singned, Lurknos, keeper of the Prince family fortune.” Remus trailed off, folding the letter neatly, and placing it to the side. 

So many emotions were coursing through Severus right now, he wasn’t sure which one to focus on. Anger, sadness, bitterness, it all came out as one horrible wail, before he buried his face in his husband’s chest, and sobbed. 

. . . 

They had discussed long and hard on whether they should accept the inheritance, or simply let it fall into the hands of the bank. Severus wanted nothing to do with the Prince family, but part of him was curious as to why he was named the sole heir. What of his mother? What happened to her? Remus had told Severus that he would back whatever decision he made, and would respect it, no matter what. But the deciding factor boiled down to his kids. 

He and Remus were not struggling for coin. They weren't the richest people out there, but they had enough to live comfortably, and not be in want of anything. But to pass up this opportunity for their kids, and their grandkids, and their great grandchildren to never have to worry about money or finances was too much to pass up. 

Though society was getting better for werewolves, what happens if one of their descendents got afflicted from Remus genetic disposition, something that was rare but highly possible. The thought of him or her struggling to even get meals and a roof over their head because of what they were made both of them sick, because Remus had struggled for so long. 

So it was decided they would accept. They would not live as filthy rich purebloods, and raise their kids with an abundance of house elves and riches, but they would be satisfied knowing that they had more than enough funds stored away for their future line. 

They met up with the goblin Lurknos, signed the paperwork, and afterwards Severus was handed a letter, by none other than his late grandmother. He waited until he was home to open it, holding Remus’ hand the entire time. 

_ Dearest Severus Tobias Snape, _

_ I am not a woman of many words, so I will keep this as brief as I can. _

_ If this letter finds its way into your hands, it means I have outlived my bastard of a husband, and succeeded in changing the will and inheriting you to your rightful place as heir of the Prince Fortune. When your grandfather, Septimus, disowned Eileen for marrying your father, I lost all respect and love I held for him. Unfortunately, I grew up in a time where women were seen and not heard, so there was little I could do to persuade him otherwise of you and your mother’s plight. _

_ Though your father turned out to be a wretched, horrible man, my thoughts were constantly of my dear grandson, who was forced to be brought up with little knowledge of myself, it is something I regret deeply. I care only of your blood that ties you as family, not of your blood status. Your achievements of becoming the youngest potioneer of the century, and your invention of spells and brews of proved tenfold that talent is not blood status. It is something I already knew, if I only could have convinced your grandfather of this, you would be in a happier place than you are with your muggle father. _

_ When you and your mother turned up at our house, I thought for sure Septimus would take you in. When he wouldn’t, and I learned of how your mother abandoned you, I knew she was no longer a daughter of mine, because my daughter never would have left her only son alone at the age of sixteen. From then on, I made it my personal mission to make sure you inherited everything, and not a cent would go to Eileen. Call be a bitter old woman if you must, just know that a Prince’s grudge can be held forever. _

_ I will not apologize, because if you are anything like me, I know you will not accept it. However, I do hope that this inheritance makes your life a little easier and more pleasurable. Consider it as atonement for my mistakes, I find I can not find peace without settling the debts I have owned. _

_ Eloise Aurora Prince_

He didn’t know how to feel about his grandmother. He had spent so many years hating on them, he hadn’t stopped to consider that one might have actually cared for him at one point. It wasn’t long after he had gotten the inheritance he received another letter, but this time from his mother. 

She was begging him for forgiveness, and to not leave her all by herself, but Severus didn’t find it in him to forgive her. She had her chance, she was the one who abandoned _him_ first. He felt no remorse as he tossed the letter in the fireplace after reading it, not bothering to respond. 

A year later, Severus found himself waking up one winter night with the strangest craving for watermelon. He had poked Remus until he had woken up, and demanded his husband to go get him some. It wasn’t until after he was happily sitting at the table, while Remus was cutting the red fruit up into pieces, did Severus realize the last time he had a craving watermelon was when he was pregnant. 

Remus was fucking thrilled to be expecting another pup, while Severus lamented the loss of his cigarettes for another nine months. He had tried to quit smoking once Seb and Jules were born, he really did, but old habits die hard, and Remus would catch him in the back garden with a cigarette in hand, and an absolutely defeated look on his face as he smoked it. 

But perhaps now he can try again. 

All that was left to do was to spend time with his family and friends he made along the way. He had no other real obligations to Voldemort and the Order anymore, and was excited to see what life had in store for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so close to being done! I can finish this tonight! Then start to work on my next project, LOL I don't sleep. Honestly real talk guys, how would you feel about a Snupin story? (Severus/Lucius)


	15. An Authors Note To My Glamorous Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me rambling out a thank you :)

Before you guys rush of to the next chapter, I wanted to thank you so much for reading and commenting. Your support really means a lot to me, and your wonderful comments got me through some difficult bouts of depression and writer's block. Seriously, reading your guys thoughts and views and praises really did put a smile on my face! 

I especially want to point out that a certain someone literally commented on _every single chapter_ that I posted. I won’t say who, because I know it can make people uncomfortable, but man, that's dedication at it’s finest, thank you for that! 

And guys . . . this story would not have been possible without your support, I would have given up halfway through (as I do with so many other fanfics) I know this is a far cry from some of the other works on their, but I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did! 

Also, you may or may not have noticed, but I have hinted at a possible Snupin fanfic in the comments for awhile now . . . so if you like Lucius, and you like Severus, and have a thing for angst, and happy endings for a certain professor, and most importantly, you like _f u c k i n g_, stay tuned ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	16. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the end is nigh

_. . . 7 Years Later. . . _

Severus knelt comfortably in one of his back gardens. He tended them with care, gently picking off dead leaves and clearing away weeds. He made sure his plants were fertilized every few weeks, and had just enough water to satisfy the needs of the vegetation. In the distance, he could hear Sebastien and Julian laughing wildly, as they scaled the old oak tree that boarded between their property and the wild forest that surrounded their farm house. Although sometimes Severus missed the old dutch cottage they had when the boys were little, this was their home. 

Back on the porch, Remus was grilling some hotdogs, while their cat Mischief kept tugging at the hems of his pants. 

“Damn cat!” He scolded her, which just made her yowl, and return with even more determination to destroy the hem. He kicked her away, and through a hotdog bun after her. She simply stared at him with large orange eyes, and stalked away, fluffy black tail held high in the air. 

Severus smiled to himself, wiping the sweat off his brow with the back of his sleeve. Summer days like these made him so very glad to have his family around. 

Julian, unsurprisingly, was sorted into Slytherin last year, and Sebastien into Gryffindor. With his children were in school full time, and with Remus being a teacher, Severus found himself alone in the house more often than he’d like. 

But he was happy. And that was what mattered. 

“Hey come get some dogs!” Remus yelled across the yard to the kids. Immediately, the boys let out whoops and raced across the grass, and sat at picnic table, waiting impatiently for their _Papa_ to serve them food. 

Severus stood, and dusted his hands off on his pants, and walked over to where Remus was busy flipping the hotdogs, and plating them. He sneered over his husbands shoulder. “They’re more black then they need to be, Remus.” 

Remus just laughed him off. “I like them a little extra crunchy.” he passed them out to the boys. 

“Thanks, Papa!” Sebastein grinned, stuffing the hotdog in his mouth like he hadn’t eaten in days. Julian watched his brother with poorly disguised disgust, and took his time choosing what he wanted to put on his, before eating it in small bites. 

Severus watched all of this with an amused expression. “You just had to buy a barbecue with our hard earned money. And feed our children crap with it all summer long.” He shook his head, remembering when Remus saw it in a muggle catalogue and begged Severus to go out and it the very same day. 

“Hey, you like when I make grilled salmon on this thing, don’t you?” 

Severus chose not to comment, and placed a quick kiss against the back of the werewolf’s neck, ignoring the chorus of ‘eeews’ the boys let out. 

“Oh bugger off and eat your lunch, you foolish children!” Severus waved them off and they burst into a fit of giggles. Like their Papa, insults just bounced completely off of them, and they found them funny rather than insulting. He supposed that was a good thing, after all, they did live with him. 

Sebastien suddenly let out the loudest screech Severus had ever had the misfortune of hearing. “Uncle Padfoot!” He cried, leaping from the picnic table, knocking his plate on the ground and toppling over his brothers cup of pumpkin juice, and running straight towards Sirius, who had let himself in through the back gate. He dropped the carpet bag he was holding, and let out a loud huff when Sebastien decided to launch himself into the man's arms. 

“Look at you! You grew at least a foot since the last time I saw you.” Sirius laughed, ruffling the boys hair. 

Severus rolled his eyes, and vanished the juice off of the table and off of Julian, who was grumbling with annoyance, holding up a drenched hotdog. Remus gave him another one, and turned to his friend. 

“Glad you could come, Sirius.” Remus gave him a genuine smile, and clapped him on the shoulder. 

“Always happy to be here, Moony. Hullo, Severus!” 

Severus waved at him, before turning back to Julian, who was watching ‘Uncle Padfoot’ with slight shyness. He didn’t seem sure if he should hug Sirius, or just stay sitting at the picnic table. Severus leaned down, and whispered in his ear. 

“Go ahead, Jules.” 

And with that, Julain scurried over to him, and wrapped his arms around Sirius midsection. Sirius gave him a squeeze. “My you look more like your _Da_ every day, don’t you?” He poked Julians hooked nose good naturedly, and grinned when his hand was promptly slapped away. 

Suddenly, Sirius looked around, a confused expression on his face. “Hey where’s my favourite niece?” 

As if she was summoned by some magical force, Severa Juniper Athena came squealing from the house. “Uncle Paddy!” She cried, nearly toppling him over, running right into him. 

The man smiled, scooping her up in his large arms “There you are you little devil! What were you doing inside, it’s such a gorgeous day out.” 

“Full moon was a last yesterday. Me and Papa spent it outside running through the woods all night, so I took a nap early today.” She grinned, eyes flashing amber, remembering the excitement of it all. 

Severus’ heart clenched, and he busied himself by making a plate of food for Sirius. They had known it was a possibility for Remus’ condition to be passed down to the kids. But when they heard that their little girl was affected by the moon sickness, Severus had sobbed for days, and was inconsolable. They were lucky enough that it wouldn’t take effect until puberty, but she still spent the full moon outdoors, having bursts of energy that had to be expelled from her somehow. 

Remus had felt responsible for her condition, and in a way, he was. Severus often found him brooding, watching their daughter play or nap, with a sad look in his eyes. They would have to learn to move past it, and Severus loved his stupid werewolf no matter what. 

“Care for a burnt hotdog?” Severus offered, trying to distract him from the momentary sadness he felt, handing Sirius a hotdog with some chips and cut up vegetables. “Remus said they have more character this way.” 

“When have I ever turned down free food? Even if it is questionably safe to eat.” Sirius gave a lopsided smile, and sat down with the kids and they finished eating their lunch. He turned to Julian and Sebastien, and asked them. “So, you kids excited to go back to school in a few days?” 

Sebastien pulled a face, and shook his head. “I only go for Quidditch. And I guess my friends, too.” 

“Well _I_ am! Last year, I showed Professor Longbottom my fungus collection, and I can’t wait to tell him how much it grew over the Summer.” Julain grinned. “He’s my favourite Professor in the whole entire school.” 

Severus smiled at this. “He’s a good one, that’s for sure.” 

He had not been surprised when Neville Longbottom took his place as the Herbology Professor when Pomona Sprout retired to spend more time with her grandchildren. Julain had immediately taken a shine to him, and he remembered Neville’s frantic letter home gushing at how big the kids had gotten. 

The Wizarding World was slowly putting itself back together after Harry James Potter killed Voldemort in the last battle. They had lost a lot of friends on the way, and their memories will never be forgotten. Ron and Harry afterwards attended the Auror Academy, while Hermione took her place in the Ministry of Magic, and was working hard to become the youngest Minister Wizarding Britain had ever seen. 

Severus knew that she would have his vote when the time came. 

Draco and Lucius had become close members of their family. It was good that the kids had someone older to look up to, that wasn’t just their Da or their Papa. They loved their ‘older brother’ to pieces, and when he was visiting, they could often be found in the backyard, attacking each other with wooden swords. 

“So how was Italy?” Severa asked Sirius, drawing Severus out of his thoughts, munching on freshly cut cucumber. 

“Oh Italy was great. They have some serious glass work over there that’s absolutely beautiful. Weather was nice and warm, and the women,” Sirius sighed, “Sweet merlin, the _women_ were-” 

Remus suddenly let out a loud cough, and kicked Sirius under the table. He looked suitably cowed, as he glanced at the kids, not fully understanding where their crazy Uncle Padfoot was going with that statement, and he shrugged. “Well I’m sure you can guess the rest of that.” 

Remus nodded, grimacing. “Yes I can.” He took a large bite of his hotdog. “No permanent girl, yet, huh?” He had at least had the decency to cover his mouth with his hand. 

Sirius shrugged. “Nah, you know me. I never could find the time to settle down with anyone. Not like you and Severus.” 

Remus beamed at him, and Severus simply rolled his eyes. 

Yes. It was days like these that made all the things that happened to him in the past worth it. He stole a glance at his husband, and let out a small smile. He counted himself one of the luckiest men in the entire world. Because, against all odds, they had found each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I cry while writing this? Yes. Am I ashamed of it? Slightly, but hey, you know. Whatever lol. This has been a long time coming, and I'm so happy to present a completed work. Even if some of it was rushed and crappy, hey, its something <3

**Author's Note:**

> And the long promised Snupin fanfic has begun! Updates will happen at least once a week, and thanks to all my wonderful readers who made this story possible. As I said before, please leave comments, they really do help me know if people are interested. I hope all of you will have as much fun reading this as I am writing it :)


End file.
